Brindille
by Milk40
Summary: Edward gagne plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait lors de ce qui était censé être une partie de poker amicale. Traduction de Wisp, une émouvante histoire de la talentueuse auteure de fan fiction Cris. Tous humains. Fic cotée M, mais pas pour les raisons habituelles...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de la traductrice: Voilà, j'entreprends aujourd'hui la traduction de **_**Wisp**_**, une histoire de Cris, une formidable auteure américaine de fan fiction (**_**Roller Derby, La ballade de Bella Swan**_**) qui m'a donné la permission de traduire son œuvre. Les personnages, quant à eux, sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**Je tiens tout de suite à vous prévenir que cette histoire ne fait pas dans la dentelle en ce qui concerne le sujet traité, mais soyez rassurées, elle ne contient rien d'explicite. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Brindille**

« Le premier qui pige un as sera le dealer. »

« C'est embarrassant, ça. As-tu coupé ces cartes, Jazz ? »

« Quelqu'un doit couper _Jazz._ »

« Arrête avec ta merde et place ta mise. Que diriez-vous d'un petit Stud 5 ? »

« Je mise un dollar. »

« Je suis. »

« Je suis. »

« La main gagnante… se couche. » Edward jeta ses cartes sur la table et se leva, s'étirant un peu. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils jouaient et il n'était pas absorbé par le jeu comme d'habitude. Quelque chose n'allait pas ce soir.

« Le pot est convenable. »

Alice, la copine de Jasper, avait préparé une collation sur le comptoir qui servait au petit déjeuner avant de partir passer la soirée entre filles. Leurs soirées de poker ne la dérangeaient pas et elle s'assurait que la cuisine soit bien approvisionnée en malbouffe avant de les abandonner à leur sort. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles leur petit groupe de joueurs réguliers préférait quand c'était Jasper qui était l'hôte de la soirée. Edward s'appuya sur le comptoir, tenant une poignée de bretzels en regardant ses amis se détendre et s'acclimater au rythme de la partie.

C'était leur rituel, le premier vendredi de chaque mois, et c'était comme ça depuis des années – depuis l'école secondaire. La bière et le whisky remplaçaient dorénavant les sodas, mais sinon peu de choses avaient changé. Le groupe de base restait le même : Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Mike, Eric, Peter, et parfois Carlisle quand il était en ville. En tant que chirurgien thoracique très demandé, l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine, il était souvent en voyage d'affaires.

Ce soir, Mike avait amené un nouveau joueur avec lui, ce qui n'était généralement pas admissible au sein de leur groupe, mais ils n'avaient pas pu faire grand-chose quand il s'était tout bonnement pointé accompagné. James n'avait rien fait de mal en soi, mais quelque chose à son sujet irritait Edward. Il croqua un bretzel alors que les autres terminaient de montrer leurs mains et Eric ramassa le jeu de cartes de réserve pour entamer une nouvelle partie.

« Tu laisses passer celle-là, Edward ? » Lança Jasper sans le regarder.

« Non. J'arrive. » Edward enfourna les quelques derniers bretzels dans sa bouche et regagna son siège. Il aimait ces nuits de poker, aimait combien il était facile de prendre ses aises avec les gars sans avoir à s'en faire avec les manières à la table ou autres pressions similaires de la part du monde extérieur. Lui et ses amis avaient leurs propres arrangements, leurs propres cadences et habitudes pendant ces soirées. Les pieds sur la table ? Bien sûr, pas de problème. Parler la bouche pleine ? Allez-y sans gêne. Mais ils ne jouaient que pour de petites sommes d'argent. Un dollar ici, cinq là. C'était une pratique qui avait débuté quand ils étaient gamins à l'école secondaire, et elle s'était poursuivie jusque dans leur vie adulte aussi. Après tout, c'était censé être un jeu amical, pas une table pour miser gros comme à Vegas.

Il était également interdit de fumer, peu importe qui était l'hôte ce mois-là. James n'avait pas été particulièrement content d'entendre ça. Edward savait que ce n'était pas nécessairement commun d'interdire de fumer à la table de poker lors d'une soirée entre gars, mais Carlisle n'était pas le seul médecin dans le groupe et ils avaient tous juré de se tenir loin des petits bâtonnets à cancer.

L'interdiction de fumer n'était pas la seule règle dont James n'avait pas été particulièrement friand, se rappela Edward en ramassant ses cartes tout en écoutant le flux familier de voix masculines recommencer, naturel et lâche avec l'alcool et l'heure tardive. James était un mauvais gagnant, et un perdant encore pire, et il semblait presque obsédé par la victoire, peu importait combien le jeu était amical ou les enjeux peu élevés. Sirotant négligemment sa bière, Edward se demanda où Mike avait déniché ce gars-là. Non pas que Mike soit un exemple frappant de virilité lui-même, mais ses compagnons de poker le connaissaient et le comprenaient, alors qu'ils ne connaissaient pas James.

Edward était ami avec Jasper et Emmett pratiquement depuis l'enfance. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler une époque où ces deux-là ne faisaient pas partie de sa vie. Il était venu vivre avec son oncle Carlisle et sa tante Esmée après que ses parents aient été décrétés inaptes, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. En ce qui le concernait, Carlisle et Esmée étaient ses parents. Le fait qu'ils étaient jeunes – beaucoup plus jeunes que les parents de ses amis – et qu'ils insistaient pour qu'il les appelle par leurs prénoms n'amoindrissait pas le lien qu'il partageait avec eux. Après tout, Carlisle leur avait tous enseigné à jouer au poker pendant de longs après-midis dans le sous-sol de la vieille maison. Maintenant qu'Edward était un adulte, il considérait son oncle comme un ami et un confident, et il était heureux d'avoir ce genre de relation avec celui qui faisait figure de père pour lui.

Ils avaient rencontré Mike et Eric au début de leurs études secondaires, et ils avaient continué de fréquenter la même école par la suite. Ils n'étaient pas nécessairement les meilleurs amis du monde, mais c'était sympa d'avoir des potes en extra pour les soirées de poker. Peter était le cousin de Jasper, et il avait déménagé dans la région pour ses études à l'université. Il était le membre qui avait adhéré à leur groupe le plus récemment, mais contrairement à James, il cadrait bien.

« Quelles sont les chances, d'après vous, que je pige le cinquième valet ? » Demanda ironiquement Emmett. « Bof, on verra. » Il lança un jeton.

Jasper roula des yeux.

Edward tenta une fois encore de se détendre dans le rythme de la partie. C'était difficile, toutefois. James continua d'essayer d'augmenter la mise initiale, et il se moqua de la table entière quand les autres refusèrent. Puis, vers les deux heures du matin, il entama une série de défaites dont il n'arrivait pas à se sortir. James devenait de plus en plus furieux, rageant silencieusement – ensuite moins silencieusement – à mesure que la pile de jetons devant lui se réduisait à rien.

Jasper mit finalement un terme à leur nuit autour de quatre heures du matin, ce qui de toute façon se rapprochait de leur heure habituelle pour finir. En temps normal ils jouaient jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, et le jeu finissait sur une note agréable alors que le grand gagnant emmenait les autres prendre le petit déjeuner quelque part.

Edward avait l'impression que cette nuit cela n'allait pas se produire.

Mais ils avaient un rituel de plus durant leurs nuits de poker, et quand Edward vit Jasper s'emparer du jeu de cartes de réserve une dernière fois, il sut qu'ils n'allaient pas le sauter. L'hôte de la soirée distribuait toujours le dernier tour.

James n'avait plus d'argent, cependant, et il refusait catégoriquement de ne pas participer à la ronde finale.

« On accepte seulement l'argent en espèces, » déclara obstinément Jasper lorsque James essaya d'offrir sa montre en garantie. « En plus, Edward a déjà augmenté ton crédit… » Le reste de cette phrase ne fut jamais prononcé, mais sa signification était évidente. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que James les rembourse, et Edward avait été idiot de ne pas être assez ferme pour résister.

« Mon camion, » répliqua vivement James. « Et tout ce qu'il y a dedans. De jolis outils et ce genre de trucs. »

Jasper plissa le nez. « Ce tas de merde rouillé ne vaut rien, et tu le sais. »

« Attends une minute, » intervint Emmett. Il pencha la tête de côté, réfléchissant. « Il est sacrément rouillé, mais c'est un modèle classique. Rosie l'aimerait peut-être. »

James parut vaguement insulté, comme si l'idée de remettre un camion à une femme était en quelque sorte rebutante, mais il garda sagement la bouche fermée. « Tu vas distribuer ? » Demanda-t-il, se détournant de Jasper.

« J'ai pas ce genre de blé sur moi, mec, » répondit Emmett.

Edward savait exactement où tout ça s'en allait, et il échangea un long regard avec Carlisle qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Emmett allait demander à Edward de lui prêter l'argent pour jouer la main décisive contre James qui allait miser son camion. Avec la chance de James, le véhicule serait à Emmett avant longtemps. Edward espérait que son ami avait raison et que Rosalie apprécierait le cadeau. Elle _était _mécanicienne et elle avait un goût marqué pour les automobiles classiques, mais ça ne signifiait pas nécessairement que le camion de James méritait d'être récupéré.

« Edward ? » Questionna Emmett. « Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Edward réfléchit. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à donner l'argent à James, d'autant plus qu'il semblait que le gars avait un problème de jeu assez grave. Mais Emmett était digne de confiance, et s'il voulait le fichu camion, qui était-il pour lui dire non ? « Combien ? » Demanda-t-il, et bien que ses yeux soient rivés sur Emmett, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand ce fut James qui prit la parole.

« Cinq cents, » dit-il.

« C'est du vol ! » Cria Emmett. « Deux cent cinquante. »

Edward n'écouta pas les négociations, se tournant pour regarder leurs reflets dans la fenêtre obscure. Il ne pouvait pas voir le camion d'où il se trouvait, mais il savait qu'Emmett payerait probablement trop cher pour l'avoir. Honnêtement, quand il avait entendu James vibrer dans ce vieux tas de ferraille, il avait été étonné qu'il puisse même rouler avec. Le moteur semblait malade, et ça venait d'Edward, qui appréciait un véhicule qui roulait bien, mais qui ne connaissait pratiquement rien de ce qui se passait sous le capot. Il faisait confiance à Rosalie pour prendre soin de sa Volvo et ne s'inquiétait pas à ce sujet.

Le prix final – trois cent soixante-quinze dollars – fut décidé, et James se retira de la table pour aller chercher le bordereau rose dans la cabine du camion. Edward fouilla dans son portefeuille et en sortit l'argent, toisant attentivement Emmett.

« Merci, Ed, » lui dit son ami de longue date. « Je t'en dois une. »

« Tu peux être sûr de ça, » répliqua Jasper. « Et tu en devras une à Rosalie aussi une fois qu'elle aura jeté un coup d'œil à ce que tu as essayé de lui acheter. »

« Il n'est pas si mal que ça ! » Insista Emmett. « Elle va l'aimer, n'est-ce pas, Carlisle ? »

Carlisle haussa à peine les épaules, mais Edward pouvait voir une lueur d'humour dans les yeux de son père. Au moins il y en avait un qui s'amusait.

James revint avec des documents froissés qui devaient être les titres de propriété. Il les laissa tomber devant Edward en échange de l'argent. Ensuite il échangea la plupart de celui-ci contre les jetons distribués par Jasper, qui les lui donna de mauvaise grâce. Il était clair que l'ami de Mike n'allait pas se joindre à eux pour une autre soirée de poker.

Edward tenta de ne pas trop se soucier du résultat de cette dernière main, mais il était honnêtement un peu craintif vis-à-vis de ce que James pourrait faire s'il perdait encore.

Il n'était pas le seul non plus. Il devint douloureusement évident après seulement quelques minutes que Jasper n'essayait même pas, et Edward vit distinctement Carlisle se débarrasser d'un as – quelque chose qu'il leur avait enseigné de ne jamais faire à moins d'être extrêmement sûrs d'eux. Puisque Carlisle n'était pas un preneur de risque, il était clair qu'il n'essayait pas vraiment de gagner non plus.

Mais Emmett étant Emmett, il n'avait pas de tels scrupules. Il remporta la partie avec une superbe main pleine dont Edward aurait été fier si les circonstances avaient été différentes.

Mais les circonstances n'étaient pas différentes, et le visage de James vira au rouge une fois qu'il fut évident qu'il avait à nouveau perdu. Il trembla de rage, fermant les yeux alors qu'Emmett ratissait le petit tas d'argent et le feuillet rose provenant de son camion.

Étonnamment, il n'y eut pas d'explosion. James demanda simplement à Mike de le ramener chez lui, et sans dire un mot à personne d'autre, ils quittèrent rapidement les lieux.

Carlisle, Jasper et Edward se lancèrent des regards prudents les uns les autres alors que les autres joueurs commençaient à se lever et à s'étirer, rassemblant leurs gains. Mike n'avait pas pris la peine d'échanger ses jetons contre de l'argent, ce qui n'était pas entièrement inhabituel – les jetons étaient parfaitement bons pour leur prochaine partie, et à l'exception de James, personne d'autre n'avait joué pour des montants qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre. Emmett était occupé à compter des piles de jetons en plastique en vue de les échanger pour des billets, mais Jasper ne le regardait pas.

« C'était… intéressant, » déclara Carlisle.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » La bouche de Jasper se retroussa en un petit sourire ironique.

C'était étrange, peut-être, qu'Edward n'ait pas été celui qui avait suivi les traces de Carlisle en médecine. Il avait envisagé cette option – pendant longtemps il avait présumé que l'école de médecine était inscrite dans son avenir. Mais une fois à l'université, il s'était retrouvé de plus en plus attiré vers les sciences sociales et de moins en moins vers les cours prérequis pour entrer à l'école de médecine. Une visite coupable à la maison et un aveu marmonné étaient tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour que Carlisle et Esmée lui assurent qu'il n'avait pas besoin de suivre les traces de son oncle pour qu'ils soient fiers de lui. Ils attendaient de lui qu'il poursuive ses rêves, qu'il soit heureux avec ses choix de vie, et rien de plus. Un doctorat en sociologie et deux bouquins largement cités plus tard, Edward était heureux de dire qu'il avait trouvé son créneau.

C'était Jasper qui avait suivi Carlisle en médecine, bien qu'il ait hésité longtemps sur la spécialité à choisir. Finalement il avait opté pour la pédiatrie presque timidement, avouant qu'aider les enfants était beaucoup plus gratifiant que d'apaiser les hypocondriaques. Depuis qu'il avait décidé d'obtenir son diplôme en médecine, Jasper était devenu plus proche de Carlisle, qui avait été un mentor pour Emmett et lui quand ils étaient jeunes. Edward ne prenait pas ombrage de la relation entre son meilleur ami et son oncle. Ses liens familiaux étaient solides, et il savait que Carlisle l'aimait et l'appréciait pour l'individu accompli qu'il était devenu.

« Hey, » dit Emmett en fourrant des liasses de billets froissés dans ses poches, « allons jeter un coup d'œil à mon nouveau camion. »

« Il n'est pas encore à toi, » lui rappela Jasper. « Tu dois d'abord payer Edward. »

« Oh, merde. Il sait que je suis un bon payeur. »

Emmett _était_ un bon payeur. Edward réprima malgré tout un sourire, et il taquina son ami. « Je ne sais pas, » dit-il, s'emparant du bordereau rose sur la table. « Je pense que ceci m'appartient. » Comme s'il voudrait même de ce camion.

« Il serait sans doute sage de laisser Edward ramener le camion à la maison. » dit Carlisle, se levant pour s'étirer. Son dos fit plusieurs bruits secs et il grimaça. « Lui et moi avons covoituré pour venir ici. Comment ramènerais-tu ta Jeep à la maison si tu prenais le camion ? »

Emmett accepta, disant qu'il supplierait Rose d'utiliser la dépanneuse pour ramasser la monstruosité chez Edward demain. Personne ne voulait la laisser chez Jasper, au cas où James reviendrait et essayerait de la reprendre.

C'est ainsi qu'Edward se vit confier la chose, et il grimaça en passant la porte, se retrouvant dans les ténèbres qui précèdent l'aube. Les bois de l'État de Washington étaient calmes et silencieux, les créatures nocturnes installées pour la nuit et les oiseaux du matin pas encore éveillés. Il toisa l'abomination rouillée qu'était le camion, une ombre géante parmi les ombres. La lumière venant de la maison de Jasper débordait dans l'obscurité, tranchante illumination dorée qui entravait sa vision nocturne plus qu'elle ne l'aidait. Il plissa les yeux, ignorant les railleries de Carlisle et Jasper tandis qu'il s'approchait du véhicule avec précaution comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci ne l'attaque.

Mais le camion ne fit rien. Il se contenta de rester là, sombre et vétuste, et avec une profonde respiration Edward saisit la poignée de la porte côté conducteur et la tira.

Elle s'ouvrit avec un horrible grincement, et Edward tressaillit alors que la sensation angoissante vibrait dans son dos. Il fouilla l'intérieur de l'habitacle, à la recherche des clés, les trouvant finalement sur le tableau de bord. Une clé pour les portes et l'allumage, et une seconde, semblait-il, pour l'affreuse coque noire qui couvrait la benne du camion pick-up.

« Tu es sûr de pouvoir te débrouiller ? » Demanda Emmett, riant de l'hésitation d'Edward.

Edward fit la grimace. Et puis quoi s'il avait l'habitude de conduire sa Volvo et non quelque chose de cette taille ? Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il déplaça son poids, s'étirant dans la grande cabine du camion, et inséra la clé dans le contact. L'habitacle puait la cigarette et l'odeur aigre de vieil alcool. Rose allait avoir un infarctus quand Emmett ramènerait cette chose à la maison. Edward espérait seulement que, pour toute sa peine, il serait en mesure de voir les répercussions.

Il tourna la clé de contact. Le camion toussa et rendit l'âme.

Au deuxième essai, un ronronnement faible et furieux gronda du moteur. Edward pompa la pédale de gaz avec son pied, ressuscitant la bête. Elle émit un grondement à son intention, toussa et cracha, et finalement revint à la vie avec un vacarme qui allait à coup sûr réveiller les voisins de Jasper. Avec un soupir résigné, il commença à manœuvrer le véhicule hors de l'allée et en direction de chez lui.

Sa maison n'était pas trop loin, du moins en ce moment. Il possédait un condominium* à Seattle, mais chaque fois qu'il était en train d'écrire un nouveau livre, il s'installait dans la maisonnette sur la propriété de ses parents. C'était un endroit agréable, à peine plus gros qu'une cabane, et il lui procurait la quantité parfaite de solitude. La ville de Forks était à proximité, mais il n'était pas entouré par le bruit et l'agitation de la ville. Il pouvait vraiment réfléchir quand il était ici, vraiment s'installer et déchiffrer les pensées dans sa tête, les transformant en des mots qui avaient un sens.

Garer le camion fut une autre aventure – il n'y avait pas de frein à main, et la bête ne semblait pas apprécier de rester immobile sur la pente douce de l'allée de gravier d'Edward. Il secoua légèrement la tête, fronçant le nez en sautant hors de la cabine. Le court trajet avait suffi à imprégner ses vêtements de la puanteur ambiante. Pas question qu'il retourne à nouveau à l'intérieur de cet habitacle. Rose et Emmett pourraient venir avec une voiture supplémentaire ou la dépanneuse, mais il n'était foutrement pas question qu'il conduise cette chose jusqu'à leur maison.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais la lumière grise annonçant l'aurore devenait plus brillante alors qu'Edward clignait des yeux pour éloigner le brouillard d'une nuit de poker. Il frotta son visage, contemplant le camion indésirable dans son allée. James avait dit qu'il y avait des outils là-dedans. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose d'utile ? Ça ne dérangerait pas Emmett – il pourrait appeler ça les intérêts sur le prêt qu'il lui avait accordé.

Déverrouillant la porte de sa maison, Edward alluma la lumière extérieure et alla jeter un coup d'œil à travers les vitres teintées sur le côté de la coque du camion. Les fenêtres étaient si sombres et crasseuses qu'il ne pouvait pas voir quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur, si bien que résigné, il alla pêcher les clés dans l'habitacle puis refit le tour, introduisant la plus petite clé dans la serrure à l'arrière de la coque.

La clé ne voulait pas tourner, mais Edward s'acharna dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par cliquer. Il tourna la poignée, entendant le crissement des pièces rouillées, et poussa la porte verticale vers le haut.

Une bouffée d'air nauséabond frappa son visage, et il faillit suffoquer. Qu'est-ce que James pouvait bien garder ici ? Ça sentait les excréments, et quelque chose d'horriblement sale. Un petit animal avait-il réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à faire son chemin dans le lit du camion où il s'était retrouvé piégé ? Était mort ? Connaissant James, il était tout aussi probable qu'il ait tué un gibier lors de la dernière saison de chasse, l'ait jeté à l'arrière du camion, et tout bonnement oublié.

L'odeur était presque assez forte pour qu'Edward ferme la trappe et laisse tout ce gâchis à Emmett, mais il était encore un jeune homme, un jeune homme qui se souvenait de ce que c'était que d'être un petit garçon. L'odeur révoltante combinée au mystère de ce qui appelait le petit garçon en lui l'empêchaient de laisser tomber. Avec précaution, de peur que quelque chose au fond de l'obscure benne du camion ne lui tombe dessus, il abaissa le hayon.

Peu de lumière filtra par les vitres sales de la vieille coque noire, et Edward fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur – une forme plus noire contre la couleur rouille de la benne – mais il ne pouvait pas dire quoi. Il pêcha ses propres clés dans sa poche, alluma la petite lampe LED accrochée à son porte-clés, et la fit briller dans les ténèbres.

En tant que sociologue, Edward sentit un étrange détachement, sa formation académique essayant de cataloguer ce qu'il vivait au moment même où cela se produisait. Une seule ampoule LED n'éclairait pas bien, générant un minuscule rai de lumière et rien de plus, et il plissa les yeux alors que le faisceau bleu froid trouvait ce qui ressemblait à une masse de cheveux noirs emmêlés. Ils étaient trop longs pour être la fourrure d'un chevreuil ou d'un puma, ou même d'un ours. Il fronça les sourcils. La créature était beaucoup trop petite pour être l'une de ces choses, en plus. Déplaçant la lumière, il rencontra… de la peau ?

Oui. Ses yeux savaient ce qu'ils voyaient, mais son cerveau n'était en aucune façon prêt à l'assimiler. Une peau froide et pâle – une peau humaine. Une épaule, un bras fragile, immobile.

La lumière s'agita, et il fallut à Edward plusieurs battements de cœur pour réaliser que c'était parce que ses mains tremblaient atrocement. Son pouls était ultra rapide, sa respiration forte et irrégulière alors qu'il laissait tomber ses clés par terre et attrapait aveuglément son téléphone portable dans sa poche.

Il lui fallut beaucoup plus longtemps que d'ordinaire pour ouvrir l'appareil et trouver le numéro de Carlisle. « Ne sois pas endormi s'te plaît, ne sois pas endormi, » supplia Edward. Il ne voulait pas appeler le téléphone de la maison et risquer de réveiller Esmée, mais il le ferait s'il le devait.

Carlisle répondit à la cinquième sonnerie, paraissant somnolent mais remarquablement imperturbable. « Je ne suis plus aussi jeune que par le passé, tu sais, » dit-il à la légère. « Un vieil homme ne peut-il pas dormir un peu ? »

« Une fille, » bégaya Edward, incapable de former une phrase cohérente avec sa bouche. « Une fille – morte. James – Carlisle ! »

La voix de Carlisle passa instantanément en mode professionnel. Le ton brusque, qui allait droit au but, ramena légèrement Edward à la raison. C'était une voix qu'il connaissait bien depuis son enfance. C'était la voix qui signifiait que tout irait bien. En ce moment, elle était comme de la musique à ses oreilles. « Edward, fiston, respire profondément. Où es-tu ? As-tu eu un accident sur la route ? »

« Non ! » Edward essaya de suivre les conseils de son père. « Je suis à la maison. Il faut juste que tu viennes. S'il te plaît ! »

« J'arrive. »

La communication fut coupée, et Edward fut laissé à lui-même avec le corps nu d'une jeune fille sans vie.

***En Amérique du Nord, les appartements en copropriété sont appelés condominiums, ou plus familièrement condos.**

**Je tiens à remercier ma pré-lectrice MaPlumeMagique pour ses éclaircissements sur le poker, et ma correctrice mlca66 pour son aide inestimable.**

**Je vais essayer d'updater cette traduction aux deux semaines, possiblement plus souvent si je ne suis pas débordée avec les préparatifs de mon déménagement.**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk **


	2. Chapter 2

**Créatrice de la saga **_**Twilight **_**: la fabuleuse Stephenie Meyer**

**Auteure de **_**Wisp **_**: la formidable Cris**

**Traductrice de la version française intitulée **_**Brindille**_** : Milk40**

**Merci énormément pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2**

Edward enfonça ses mains dans ses cheveux fauves, les tirant jusqu'à avoir mal. La douleur était une distraction efficace. Il prit une autre respiration, essayant de compter lentement dans sa tête. Inspirer jusqu'à cinq, expirer jusqu'à cinq. Ouais, rien à faire. Les techniques de relaxation avaient leur utilité, mais pas quand vous étiez confronté à une fille morte sur votre propriété. Il se pencha, grattant dans l'obscurité pour récupérer ses clés qui étaient tombées, trébuchant après un moment dans l'éclairage opportun mais éblouissant de son spot extérieur.

Évidemment, se tenir debout dans la lumière faisait paraître l'ombre sombre et angulaire du camion beaucoup plus sinistre. Il tira de nouveau ses cheveux, sans se soucier pour l'instant que ses mains soient sales à force de creuser le gravier humide à la recherche de ses clés.

James était un homme mort. Comment _pouvait_-il remettre son camion, juste comme ça, avec un cadavre dans la benne ? Et oh, bon Dieu, que serait-il arrivé si Edward n'avait pas décidé de fouiner ? Si Rosalie l'avait découverte ? Rose, une survivante de la violence conjugale, était très susceptible sur la question de la violence, particulièrement envers les femmes, et Emmett était très protecteur envers sa petite amie avec laquelle il vivait. Si Rose avait trouvé la fille, James n'en aurait plus eu pour longtemps à vivre sur cette terre.

Le bruit de pas rapides sortit Edward de ses pensées et il tourna brusquement la tête vers le sentier qui menait de la grande maison au cottage. Carlisle fut facile à distinguer une fois arrivé à proximité, vêtu de kaki pâle et d'une écharpe blanche. Il avait une longue lampe torche Mag-Lite avec lui, et il courut les derniers mètres jusqu'à la clairière de gravier devant la maisonnette.

« Edward – fiston, » dit-il, haletant un peu d'avoir fait le trajet si vite. « Quel est le problème ? »

Edward montra le camion, l'arrière ouvert comme une gueule noire béante.

Carlisle s'approcha du véhicule avec précaution, levant sa lampe de poche et la braquant dans les profondeurs. « Oh mon Dieu ! » Dit-il alors que la lumière tombait sur la fille. « Edward, viens ici et tiens la lampe de poche – vite ! »

Edward lui obéit mécaniquement. Une partie de lui se demandait pourquoi se hâter – elle était morte, après tout. Rien ne pourrait l'aider maintenant. Il grimaça légèrement en regardant Carlisle grimper à l'arrière du véhicule, apparemment sans se préoccuper de ses vêtements et de ce qui causait l'odeur répugnante. Il atteignit la fille et lui toucha doucement l'épaule.

Le faisceau de lumière rebondit et dansa autour de l'espace clos alors que la lampe torche vacillait dans les mains d'Edward. Il serra les dents, faisant de son mieux pour se stabiliser pendant que Carlisle prenait doucement l'épaule nue et crasseuse de la fille dans sa main et la retournait lentement sur le dos. Ses mains cherchèrent le petit renflement sur le côté de sa gorge où son pouls palpiterait, et il les tint là pendant un long moment. Edward osa à peine respirer jusqu'à ce que les épaules tendues de son père se relaxent visiblement dans la lumière tremblante.

« Elle est vivante, » déclara Carlisle en respirant profondément.

Et d'une certaine manière, ça semblait rendre la situation encore pire. Edward jura entre ses dents. Le choc de voir un cadavre – ce qu'il croyait être un cadavre – fut emporté au loin, remplacé par la colère à l'état pur. La fureur que James – que qui que ce soit – puisse garder quelqu'un en captivité de la sorte, puisse faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible, tordit ses entrailles. Il déposa la lampe de poche sur le hayon abaissé du camion et se pencha en avant avec des mains plus sûres.

« Donne-la moi. »

Carlisle aida à manœuvrer la fille vers les bras tendus d'Edward, et avec soin tous les deux l'extirpèrent de l'espace confiné dans lequel elle avait été retenue prisonnière – pendant combien de temps, il était impossible de savoir. Une fois qu'elle fut assez proche, Edward la prit dans ses bras, la libérant et tenant son corps contre sa poitrine. Sa tête ballotta sur son épaule, et il était évident qu'elle était inconsciente.

« Elle est si petite, » murmura-t-il en regardant la forme molle blottie dans ses bras. Sa peau était froide et pâle – elle avait l'air morte, même maintenant. Il s'avança prudemment vers l'impitoyable projecteur lumineux qui éclairait le devant de sa maison.

Elle _était_ petite, bien que la forme de son corps montrait qu'elle n'était pas une enfant. Ses os faisaient saillie à des endroits où ils n'auraient pas dû – genoux et poignets noueux, hanches et côtes aux reliefs anguleux. Même son visage était émacié, ses joues concaves et creuses. Sa peau était sale au toucher, grasse et crasseuse, et ses longs cheveux foncés étaient un fouillis emmêlé.

« Amenons-la à l'intérieur, » préconisa Carlisle. « Je vais courir à la maison chercher ma trousse. »

« Ne devrions-nous pas appeler une ambulance ? » Même en le disant, Edward savait qu'il n'y tenait pas particulièrement. La fille était comme un bloc de glace dans ses bras, et l'idée de la placer dans l'environnement froid et stérile d'un hôpital ne lui plaisait pas du tout, peu importait à quel point il avait confiance en son père et en l'établissement médical.

« Peut-être, » répondit Carlisle, « mais pas maintenant. Il est important de la réchauffer, voir si elle reprend conscience. Après ça, nous déciderons. »

C'était tout à fait acceptable dans l'esprit d'Edward, et il sourit un peu alors qu'il déplaçait ses bras autour de la fille trop légère qu'il tenait. « Puis-je la mettre dans un bain ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » affirma Carlisle, « si tu prends soin de surveiller sa tête et que tu t'assures qu'elle ne va pas sous l'eau. »

Ça semblait raisonnable à Edward. Il avait juste une dernière question. « Mais qu'en est-il du kit de viol ? Tu as toujours dit- »

« Je sais, » soupira Carlisle, et il posa doucement sa main sur le genou meurtri de la fille. « Mais pour le moment il est plus important de la réchauffer. Voyons les choses en face, fiston – elle est nue et il est clair qu'elle a été retenue contre son gré. Je ne pense pas que la question de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé se pose. »

Edward détestait l'admettre, mais Carlisle avait raison. Il resserra ses bras autour du corps froid, ignorant l'odeur fétide émanant d'elle. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle pouvait avoir été piégée là pendant des jours, des semaines, voire plus longtemps. Il était impossible de deviner jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille et soit en mesure de leur dire.

Carlisle pressa gentiment le genou de la fille avant de prendre sa lampe de poche et de retourner dans les bois. Edward se précipita dans sa maison, déposant soigneusement le corps immobile de la fille sur le sofa brun avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain où il fit couler l'eau chaude à plein débit.

Esmée avait rénové ce cottage il y avait seulement environ un an de ça, et la baignoire à remous qu'elle avait fait installer n'avait guère servi. Edward préférait de loin les douches, et il ne ramenait pas de filles à la maison avec lui quand il était en train de travailler. La baignoire était étincelante de propreté, mais Edward savait, en sortant savon, shampoing et gants de toilette, qu'elle n'allait pas le rester longtemps. La fille était crasseuse, et il avait l'intention de faire quelque chose à ce sujet pendant qu'elle était dans le bain.

Une fois que l'eau fut assez chaude et en quantité suffisante, la vapeur tourbillonnant en petites spirales embrumées dans l'air humide, Edward alla chercher la fille inconsciente.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas où il l'avait laissée.

Le canapé était visiblement vide, et Edward fronça les sourcils en le fixant avec consternation. Où était-elle allée ? Elle était inconsciente quelques minutes plus tôt quand il l'avait déposée là.

La porte de la maison était toujours ouverte, mais Edward doutait qu'elle ait pu aller très loin. Pas dans son état. Il décida plutôt de la chercher dans la maison. Il se rendit dans la cuisine, jetant un coup d'œil autour du comptoir et sous la table, avant de retourner dans le salon.

Il la trouva quelques minutes plus tard, recroquevillée en une petite boule tremblotante, coincée fermement entre le dossier du canapé et le mur. Sa tête était enfouie dans ses genoux, ses bras serrant étroitement ses jambes alors qu'elle frémissait, et ce n'était sûrement pas de froid. Lentement, Edward prit une profonde inspiration. Elle s'était réveillée dans un lieu étrange – bien sûr elle était terrifiée. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, des choses qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer, qui ne le serait pas ?

« Hey, » dit-il doucement, essayant de repousser la colère qui bouillait encore à la pensée de James et des horreurs inconnues qu'il avait fait subir à cette fille. « Hey, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Elle ne leva pas la tête, mais son tremblement augmenta. Il était évident qu'elle l'avait entendu, et tout aussi évident qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de sortir de sitôt.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, même pour un enfant, de se coincer là, » dit-il, se sentant un peu perdu alors qu'il tentait d'apaiser ses craintes. « Tu es si petite. Juste un petit brin de fille. »

Au moins, il était clair qu'elle était, en effet, vivante. Edward essaya de voir le bon côté des choses. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il avait supposé qu'elle était morte. Maintenant embarrassé d'avoir eu un choc et d'avoir sauté aux conclusions, il éprouvait un besoin profond de lui venir en aide. Elle ne saurait pas la différence – elle n'était même pas consciente la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Mais cela ne faisait aucune différence pour Edward.

« Cocotte, » essaya-t-il, s'agenouillant à côté de l'espace entre le divan et le mur, tentant d'avoir l'air et de sonner aussi peu menaçant que possible. « Cocotte, calme-toi. Ça va aller. Tu es en sécurité à présent. Je m'appelle Edward, et je vais prendre soin de toi. »

Elle ne broncha pas, si bien qu'Edward tendit la main avec précaution et toucha légèrement ses orteils, là où ils dépassaient de la boule serrée que formait le reste de sa personne.

Avec un faible couinement misérable, elle ramena ses pieds vers son corps. Edward soupira et recula momentanément. La baignoire devait être sur le point de déborder à ce stade. Il se hâta de fermer le robinet, s'assurant de garder la porte de la salle de bain fermée pour maintenir la chaleur à l'intérieur.

Que pouvait-il faire pour l'inciter à sortir de derrière le canapé ? Edward y réfléchit, tourmentant la chair de sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il ne voulait pas la contraindre – déplacer le canapé, la prendre et la _faire_ obéir. La pauvre petite était déjà morte de peur, et il ne voulait pas l'effrayer davantage. De plus, il voulait qu'elle soit en mesure de lui faire confiance. S'il agissait comme James l'avait probablement fait, cela ne se produirait jamais.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Edward arpenta plusieurs fois le petit couloir qui menait de l'escalier à la cuisine. La troisième fois qu'il passa devant la cuisine, ses yeux se posèrent sur le comptoir où trônaient quelques bananes.

La fille minuscule était émaciée – elle n'avait pratiquement que la peau sur les os. Peut-être que la nourriture pourrait être utilisée pour gagner sa confiance ? Il arracha une banane de la grappe et commença à la peler. L'odeur était sucrée et fraîche, exactement ce qu'il fallait, espérait-il, pour la tenter.

Prenant le fruit avec lui, Edward s'agenouilla à nouveau près de l'arrière du canapé. « Hey, » dit-il doucement. « Est-ce que tu as faim ? »

Elle ne leva pas les yeux – ne fit aucun geste montrant qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il disait. Edward rompit un morceau de l'aliment mou dans sa main et le tendit vers elle, faisant flotter la douce odeur près de ses genoux repliés où son visage était caché.

Avec succès.

Sa tête bougea lentement, le fouillis de ses cheveux presque noirs se déplaçant alors qu'elle levait les yeux pour voir ce qu'il lui offrait. De grands yeux marron humides de larmes clignèrent dans sa direction.

« Bonjour, » dit Edward, essayant d'allonger sa main un peu plus même si son bras était déjà complètement tendu. « Je m'appelle Edward, et je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Allez – prends-le. »

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, un battement, puis un autre. Les yeux immenses de la fille oscillèrent timidement entre les siens et sa main, à la fois nettement méfiants vis-à-vis de l'offre et désirant vivement l'accepter.

« Ça va, » l'apaisa-t-il, et son cœur faillit se briser en voyant le désir effréné dans ses yeux, combien elle voulait le petit morceau de nourriture et pourtant combien elle était terrifiée de le prendre. « Il ne t'arrivera rien de mal ici, » dit-il, l'enjoignant à le croire.

Elle gémit doucement, le deuxième son seulement qu'il l'entendait émettre, et elle regarda le fruit dans la main d'Edward de manière implorante.

« Chut, » roucoula-t-il, sa voix tombant dans un étrange et doux registre qu'il n'avait jamais entendu venir de lui auparavant. « N'aie pas peur. »

Lentement, très lentement, sa main remua. Elle ne lâcha pas ses jambes repliées, mais sa main bougea sans l'ombre d'un doute. Edward se déplaça avec soin, bougeant sa main un tout petit peu plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse effleurer le fruit moelleux contre son petit doigt.

Comme si le contact de la nourriture avait brisé sa volonté, la fille réagit rapidement, comme un petit singe. Elle arracha le morceau de banane avec sa main, le fourrant tout entier dans sa petite bouche.

« Tu aimes ça, hein ? » Sourit Edward en dépit de la situation déchirante. Elle mâcha désespérément, les joues bombées avec le fruit mou. « Tu en veux encore ? »

Elle avala rapidement, et Edward recula d'un pas, rompant un autre morceau de banane et le tendant dans sa direction avec ses doigts. Elle devrait se déplacer vers lui pour l'atteindre, mais au moins elle le regardait cette fois-ci.

Elle toisa le morceau blanc moelleux tendu vers elle, sa bouche travaillant toujours comme si elle faisait rouler à l'intérieur le goût restant de la première bouchée, la savourant pleinement. Edward demeura immobile, ses genoux endoloris à cause de sa position à côté du sofa, et l'observa attentivement. Ses mains étaient tout aussi sales que le reste de sa personne et il n'aimait pas vraiment lui donner de la nourriture qu'elle enfournait dans sa bouche. Mais la saleté relative de ses mains était probablement le moindre de ses soucis, songea-t-il, et il essaya de ne pas grimacer alors qu'elle mettait son doigt dans sa bouche, léchant les résidus de banane.

On aurait dit qu'ils étaient figés dans le temps, comme si chaque souffle expiré de ses poumons déchirerait le moment en deux, mais finalement – finalement – elle se déplaça vers l'avant sur ses genoux, tendant une main tremblante pour avoir la nourriture offerte.

« Gentille fille, » dit doucement Edward, lui donnant le morceau qui disparut rapidement dans sa bouche comme il s'y attendait, mais à sa grande surprise, ses yeux croisèrent les siens quand il prononça ces mots, presque comme si elle les reconnaissait.

« Est-ce que tu me comprends ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment, la regardant mâcher la nourriture. « Gentille fille, tu es si brave. »

Encore une fois, un léger scintillement dans ses yeux qui semblait presque être de la compréhension. Edward se sentait mal à l'aise de s'adresser à elle comme à un jeune enfant, mais elle n'avait pas encore montré de signe qu'elle comprenait vraiment quand il parlait. Il retint un soupir et battit à nouveau en retraite, tenant un autre morceau de banane. Avec ce geste, il faudrait qu'elle s'extirpe de derrière le canapé et qu'elle s'aventure dans la pièce. Il ne savait pas si elle le ferait, mais il l'espérait.

« Tu peux le faire, » l'exhorta-t-il. « Gentille fille, je sais que tu peux. »

Elle mordit anxieusement sa lèvre inférieure gercée en fixant le fruit dans la main d'Edward.

« Shh, ne fais pas ça, » dit-il, et sans vraiment réfléchir il se pencha en avant pour tirer sa lèvre et la libérer de ses dents.

La fille gémit encore, un son haletant et effrayé, et mordit plus fort. Un filet de sang clair apparut contre ses dents, et Edward grimaça. C'est ce qu'il avait espéré éviter.

« Non, petite, » dit-il, la frustration de ne pas être capable de l'aider en train de déborder. « Ne te fais pas mal, s'il te plaît. »

Elle s'esquiva loin de sa main hardie, se pelotonnant à nouveau en boule, et Edward jura entre ses dents. Apparemment cela allait prendre beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Peut-être devrait-il juste attendre Carlisle ?

Mais la fille avait froid, sa peau pâle était bleutée et elle frissonnait derrière le canapé, et Edward voulait désespérément la calmer, l'apaiser, la faire se sentir mieux. Il ne semblait pas en mesure de soulager sa douleur mentale puisqu'elle ne prêtait pas attention à ses paroles, mais si elle le laissait juste la prendre et la mettre dans un bain chaud, il avait la certitude qu'à eux deux ils pourraient soulager une partie de sa douleur physique.

« Que puis-je faire, petite ? » Demanda-t-il, tirant ses cheveux de frustration. « Je veux seulement aider. »

Elle ne répondit pas, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le fasse.

Avec un soupir, Edward prit le reste de la banane et le plaça doucement à ses pieds recroquevillés. « Tiens, » dit-il. L'attirer hors de derrière le sofa ne paraissait pas fonctionner de toute façon, et il ne pouvait pas supporter de lui refuser la nourriture simplement parce qu'elle était effrayée. « C'est à toi. Tu peux le manger. Ça va. »

Ses mains saisirent la banane à moitié pelée et la tirèrent résolument contre sa poitrine. Ses immenses yeux noirs se posèrent de nouveau sur lui, ses lèvres pâles barbouillées de rouge là où elle s'était mordue trop fort. Son regard voyagea entre ses yeux et le fruit dans sa main. Edward osait à peine respirer, se tenant immobile alors qu'elle le regardait. Comment était-il censé avoir l'air digne de confiance ? Une telle chose était-elle même possible ?

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal, » dit-il encore, tentant d'apaiser la peur saillante qu'il voyait dans ses doux yeux sombres. « Petit brin de fille adorable – comment le pourrais-je ? Comment qui que ce soit le pourrait-il ? »

Mais quelqu'un lui en avait fait, et pas qu'un peu. C'était plus qu'évident, et Edward frémit de colère à cette pensée. Quelles choses horribles avait-elle dû endurer pour réagir avec autant d'effroi ?

Elle maintint la banane près de sa poitrine, sans la manger, et Edward se demanda si elle essayait de la sauver pour plus tard ou si elle était tout simplement trop effrayée pour détacher ses yeux de lui. Lentement il laissa ses yeux se promener sur sa forme recroquevillée, maigre et tremblante. Elle était couverte d'ecchymoses, mais les traits délicats de son doux visage étaient déplorablement attrayants, malgré tout.

« Tu n'auras jamais à avoir peur de moi, » dit-il doucement, plus pour entendre sa propre voix qu'autre chose. « Je veux juste te venir en aide. N'aimerais-tu pas prendre un bain ? »

Au mot _bain,_ elle leva les yeux et inclina la tête de côté en position d'écoute, presque comme un chiot confus. C'était la plus grosse réaction à ce qu'il disait qu'elle avait montrée jusqu'à maintenant, et Edward sentit une vague d'espoir monter résolument dans sa poitrine. « Bain, » répéta-t-il, lentement et clairement. « Bain, petite brindille. Aimerais-tu en prendre un ? »

Elle ne répondit pas avec des mots, mais après un moment, Edward la vit se déplacer légèrement sur le plancher. Elle mit sa banane sous son menton et leva des bras tremblants vers Edward.

C'étaient les gestes d'un petit enfant, mais leur sens était largement clair. Edward se leva, faisant chaque mouvement aussi lentement et précautionneusement que possible, et tendit ses mains vers elle. Elle ne se déroba pas, mais il l'entendit haleter lorsque ses doigts remontèrent légèrement le long de ses bras nus.

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal, » répéta-t-il, et il manœuvra avec soin pour la soulever dans ses bras.

Elle était encore froide, et ses respirations étaient courtes et saccadées alors que ses bras se refermaient sur elle.

« Pauvre bébé, » chantonna-t-il, déplaçant son poids sur ses pieds, la berçant gentiment en la tenant. « Ça va maintenant. Tu vas bien. Belle petite brindille. »

Elle ne répondit pas, agrippant sa chemise fermement avec un poing et sa banane avec l'autre. Ses yeux étaient doux et immenses, contemplant l'intérieur du cottage dans un étonnement muet.

« Ce n'est pas très grand, » dit Edward, souriant en voyant l'émerveillement dans ses yeux, « mais c'est ma maison. Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu seras ici, mais j'espère que tu y seras à l'aise. »

Il ouvrit prudemment la porte de la salle de bain avec la main derrière son dos, glissant dans la chaleur de la pièce. Elle haleta, un son doux et suave, à la vue du carrelage rétro à damier noir et blanc, de l'immense baignoire, de la douche séparée, et de tout le reste. Elle avait l'air particulièrement intéressée par le miroir ovale au-dessus du lavabo, lequel était embué par la vapeur engendrée par la chaleur de la pièce.

« C'est sans doute préférable que tu ne puisses pas te voir en ce moment, » dit gentiment Edward, l'étreignant étroitement alors que sa peau frémissait dans l'air chaud et humide. « Je te laisserai regarder après que nous t'aurons nettoyée. Est-ce que ça te va ? »

Elle le regarda fixement, comme s'il avait posé une question dans une langue étrangère. Edward soupira intérieurement. D'accord. Trop de mots, pas assez d'action.

« Bain, » dit-il encore, lui rappelant leur tâche, avant d'avancer vers la baignoire. Il s'assit sur le large rebord, balançant les pieds de la fille au-dessus de l'eau chaude. « Ça va te faire du bien, je te le promets. »

Elle mordait encore sa lèvre inférieure, mais Edward n'osa pas essayer de l'arrêter cette fois-ci. Il déplaça son poids sur ses genoux afin que ses orteils trempent un tant soit peu dans l'eau. Elle haleta, tournant la tête pour le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle trempait davantage son pied dans l'eau. « T'attendais-tu à ce qu'elle soit froide ? »

_Probablement,_ répondit son esprit, et Edward grimaça intérieurement. Il se tint immobile, la soutenant avec soin tandis qu'elle glissait ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle donna quelques coups de pieds, faisant doucement clapoter l'eau comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était réelle. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Edward, grands et étonnés, comme s'ils demandaient la permission.

« Oui, » confirma-t-il, essayant de lui sourire de façon rassurante. « C'est pour toi, cocotte. Vas-y. »

C'est ce qu'elle fit, laissant Edward la soutenir et la maintenir en équilibre alors qu'elle glissait dans l'eau. Un profond soupir tremblant déchira ses poumons quand il appuya son dos contre le côté de la baignoire et qu'elle s'enfonça dans l'eau chaude jusqu'au menton. Une main tenait toujours la banane – légèrement écrasée et déformée maintenant – et elle leva timidement les yeux vers Edward, la lui tendant comme une imploration.

« Oui, » dit-il, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle avait compris, et il tenta de sourire à nouveau. Il poussa le fruit vers elle dans un geste qu'il espérait être universel. « C'est à toi. Je ne vais pas te la prendre. »

Elle se redressa, tenant le fruit à deux mains alors qu'elle se dépêchait de retirer la peau de la chair tendre à l'intérieur.

« Pas si vite, » dit Edward, souriant gentiment à sa ferme détermination d'avoir la nourriture. « Ne te rends pas malade. »

Elle l'ignora, enfournant un énorme morceau de banane, ses joues gonflant autour de la grosse bouchée tandis qu'elle luttait pour la mâcher. Edward rit doucement, et c'est comme ça que Carlisle les trouva une trentaine de secondes plus tard.

« Qu'avons-nous ici ? » Demanda-t-il, hésitant sur le seuil.

La fille se figea, sa mâchoire s'immobilisant et ses yeux s'agrandissant alors qu'elle tournait brusquement la tête vers la nouvelle voix. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche et elle frissonna dans l'eau, se précipitant loin de la vue de Carlisle dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tout doux, petite brindille, » dit Edward, tendant ses mains vers elle dans un geste qu'il espérait apaisant. « Carlisle est mon père. Il ne te fera pas de mal. »

Mais elle ne se calma pas, se serrant contre le fond de la baignoire, se recroquevillant à nouveau en boule défensive. Le dernier morceau de sa banane glissa de sa main et tomba dans l'eau avec un plouf, et elle ne tenta même pas de le récupérer. Une complainte aiguë déchira sa gorge, et elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux encore une fois.

« Holà ! » Dit Carlisle, avançant avec précaution dans la pièce. Il ferma la porte derrière lui afin que la vapeur ne s'échappe pas, puis il s'assit rapidement contre la porte. « Petite chose effarouchée. »

« Pauvre fille. » Edward faillit grogner. « Aucun être humain ne devrait être traité comme elle l'a été. Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ça je le sais. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit réveillée, » commenta Carlisle, l'observant depuis sa place contre le mur.

« Moi non plus, » dit Edward. « Je suis allé remplir la baignoire, et quand je suis revenu dans le salon elle s'était calée derrière le sofa et ne voulait pas en sortir. » Il prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha vers la fille, repêchant le morceau ruiné de banane et son épluchure dans l'eau. Elle le regarda avec méfiance depuis le dessous de son bras, mais n'essaya pas de l'arrêter. « J'ai essayé de l'attirer hors de sa cachette avec de la nourriture. »

« A-t-elle dit quelque chose ? »

Edward secoua la tête avec regret. « Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle comprenne la plupart des mots. Elle semblait reconnaître _bain_ – c'est comme ça que je l'ai entraînée ici. Mais c'est tout. »

« Mademoiselle ? » Dit Carlisle, élevant légèrement la voix. « Mademoiselle, mon nom est Carlisle Cullen. Je suis médecin. Pouvez-vous m'entendre ? »

Elle trembla dans l'eau, mais n'eut aucune autre réaction. Edward pouvait presque voir les palpitations effrayées de son pouls dans sa gorge, l'afflux rapide et terrifié de sang sous la peau tendre et fine. Son cœur allait vers elle, mais il ne savait pas comment l'aider.

« Petite brindille, » dit-il doucement, et il toucha gentiment son épaule. « Oh, cocotte, tu vas bien. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. »

Dans le silence qui suivit, le bruit de Carlisle ouvrant son sac et en fouillant le contenu parut exagérément fort.

« Carlisle, nous ne pouvons pas l'emmener dans un hôpital bondé, » murmura Edward, effleurant délicatement son épaule mouillée avec sa main. « Elle va mourir de peur. »

« On ne peut pas vraiment mourir de peur, » fit doucement remarquer Carlisle, quoique sans réfuter plus avant la déclaration d'Edward.

« Peut-être que je ne pourrais pas, » répliqua Edward, « mais ne t'avise jamais de me dire que c'est pareil pour elle. »

« Je veux insister un peu. » Carlisle glissa son stéthoscope autour de son cou et fixa une lampe-stylo dans la poche de sa poitrine. « Voir ce qu'elle va permettre et ce qu'elle va refuser. »

« Ne l'effraie pas davantage, Carlisle, » supplia Edward, et sa figure paternelle lui lança un sourire compatissant.

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit inévitable, fiston, » dit-il posément. « Elle a peur de tout en ce moment. »

La fille se recroquevilla tout au fond de la baignoire quand Carlisle se rapprocha. Il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, à la manière d'Edward, et tendit la main vers elle.

Elle poussa un cri aigu, un son qui n'était certainement pas content, et elle essaya de s'éloigner du contact, aussi délicat soit-il. Elle ne pouvait aller nulle part puisqu'elle était emprisonnée à la fois dans le coin de la pièce et celui de la baignoire, et elle poussa un cri misérable.

« Chut, petite brindille, » tenta de l'apaiser Edward tandis que Carlisle retirait sa main. « Stop, Carlisle ! Ce n'est pas correct. »

Carlisle soupira. « Tu l'as touchée, » dit-il, regardant son fils. « Je me demande quelle est la différence. »

« James a les cheveux clairs, comme toi, » énonça lentement Edward, donnant la seule réponse qu'il pouvait trouver. « Peut-être qu'elle- »

« Edward, regarde. »

Il se tourna vers la fille, qui s'était pelotonnée en une boule encore plus compacte au son du nom de James. Elle serra ses bras autour de ses jambes alors même qu'une tache jaune révélatrice se diffusait dans l'eau en-dessous d'elle.

« Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, » soupira Carlisle, s'éloignant à nouveau de la baignoire. « Si elle est terrifiée au point d'être incontinente, tout examen auquel je la soumettrais en ce moment serait inutile de toute façon. Mieux vaut la nettoyer, et je verrai si je peux lui glisser quelque chose pour l'aider à dormir. Ensuite je pourrai l'examiner en vitesse sans lui causer de stress inutile. »

« Je n'aime pas l'idée de faire quelque chose sans sa permission, » répliqua mollement Edward.

« Moi non plus, mais il faut peser le pour et le contre, » dit Carlisle en soupirant une fois de plus. « Nous devons savoir s'il y a un problème d'ordre médical avec elle – quelque chose qui nécessite un traitement, que ce soit ici ou à l'hôpital. »

« Je sais, » concéda Edward en regardant vers la fille terrifiée blottie dans le coin de la grande baignoire. « C'est juste que… » Il secoua la tête. « D'accord, mais nous devrons vider l'eau du bain et- »

« Laisse-la, » suggéra Carlisle. « Elle est tellement déshydratée qu'elle ne pourra pas avoir uriné une grande quantité, et je peux garantir que l'eau sera sale de toute manière une fois qu'elle aura commencé à se frotter. Tu pourras remplir la baignoire une deuxième fois ou la mettre sous la douche pour un rinçage final quand elle sera propre. »

« Moi ? » Demanda prudemment Edward, jetant un coup d'œil à son oncle.

« Eh bien, elle a peur de moi, » répondit simplement Carlisle.

« Et qu'en est-il d'Esmée ? »

« Elle dort. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller si je n'y étais pas obligé. Je voulais la laisser avoir une nuit complète de sommeil avant qu'elle ne doive faire face à ce cauchemar. »

Edward tira encore sur ses cheveux. « C'est pratiquement le matin, » dit-il, bien qu'il ne cherchait pas à argumenter. À vrai dire, il était heureux de faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour aider cette fille. Et, de façon pragmatique, il avait déjà vu et touché son corps nu. Peu importait les autres sentiments qu'elle pouvait éprouver, ce fait ne semblait pas la déranger.

« Je vais aller fouiller dans la cuisine et voir s'il y a un aliment dans lequel on peut écraser une pilule, » dit Carlisle, se remettant lentement sur ses pieds. « La banane était une bonne idée – les amidons sans saveur ne sont pas la solution idéale en matière de nutrition, mais son estomac aura de la facilité à les digérer si elle n'a pas eu de nourriture depuis un certain temps. »

« _Si _elle n'a pas eu de nourriture depuis un certain temps ? » Répéta Edward en relevant un sourcil.

Carlisle reconnut la pique avec un haussement d'épaule. « Nous ne pouvons pas déjà savoir ce qu'il en est, mon fils. Essayons de garder les hypothèses au minimum jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en mesure de nous dire ce qui lui est réellement arrivé. »

Il quitta rapidement la salle de bain, et Edward sourit doucement alors que la fille terrifiée jetait lentement un œil hors de sa cachette en entendant le bruit de la porte.

« C'est juste toi et moi à nouveau, » l'apaisa-t-il. « Tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à voir J- » Il s'arrêta avant de prononcer le nom, se rappelant ce que cela avait provoqué avant. « Tu n'auras plus jamais à le voir, petite brindille. Jamais. »

Il trempa un gant de toilette blanc dans l'eau chaude et fit mousser du savon dessus. Il remercia le ciel que l'eau de Javel existe, sinon ses gants de toilette et ses serviettes risqueraient de ne jamais retrouver leur apparence initiale. Souriant de manière encourageante, il tendit lentement la main et toucha le bras de la fille qui était le plus près.

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal, » réitéra-t-il. « Nous allons te nettoyer, d'accord ? Ça va te faire du bien, je te le promets. »

Elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux bruns, ne se déplaçant pas vers lui, mais ne se dérobant pas non plus, et Edward passa le gant de toilette savonneux le long de son bras.

« Tu vois ? » Dit-il. « Rien d'effrayant, pas vrai ? Penses-tu que je pourrais avoir ta main ? »

Edward tendit sa propre main, remuant ses doigts, et lentement, lentement, la fille déroula un de ses bras et imita son geste. Il sourit, glissant sa main sous la sienne pour la soutenir, et entreprit de la laver doucement, en commençant par le bout de ses doigts. Le tissu-éponge se déplaça contre sa peau en délicats mouvements circulaires, descendant pour nettoyer la crasse coincée entre ses doigts, et elle le regarda faire pendant tout ce temps. Il y avait encore de la méfiance dans ses yeux, mais elle était juxtaposée à une sorte d'admiration étonnée, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui lui arrivait.

« Gentille fille, » l'encouragea Edward, se souvenant de la manière dont elle avait réagi à ces mots auparavant. Un frisson qui ne ressemblait pas tout à fait à un tremblement de peur ondula à travers son corps délicat, et il sourit. « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Ceci n'est pas effrayant. » Qu'elle comprenne ou non ses paroles, il espérait que le son velouté de sa voix puisse l'apaiser au moins un peu.

Même ses doigts étaient maigres, avec des ongles courts et inégaux comme si elle avait l'habitude de les mordre. Il frotta sa paume, retournant sa main pour exposer le dessous blanc moelleux de son bras. Sa peau était si pâle qu'il pouvait clairement voir les lignes bleues et pourpres de ses veines. « Tu es presque translucide, » murmura-t-il, faisant attention en lavant une ecchymose foncée près de son coude. Elle n'émit pas un son, et Edward traça le tendre intérieur de son poignet avec ses doigts, la chatouillant gentiment. Elle frissonna, ses yeux confus quand elle les leva vers les siens.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle un chatouillement, » lui dit-il avec incertitude. « Si tu n'aimes pas ça, je ne le referai pas. »

Mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement ou bruit pour le lui faire savoir, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Edward effleura sa peau soyeuse avec ses doigts une dernière fois, puis il continua à laver son bras. Elle avait un duvet pâle des plus doux sur les avant-bras, léger et vaporeux, qui contrastait avec le désordre de cheveux presque noirs sur sa tête.

« Hey, est-ce qu'on peut te retourner un petit peu ? » Demanda doucement Edward, et il l'amadoua pour qu'elle change de position dans la baignoire. Il voulait qu'elle s'assoie dos à lui, mais elle refusa d'aller aussi loin. Renonçant à son idée, Edward décida de faire un compromis et fit lentement tournoyer le gant de toilette savonneux sur ses épaules, sous la masse de cheveux foncés. Ajoutant plus de savon lorsque c'était nécessaire et changeant les gants de toilette sales deux fois, Edward réussit à frotter l'essentiel du corps frêle de la fille. Elle ne voulait pas lui tourner le dos, mais par ailleurs elle se laissa faire alors qu'il la déplaçait, allant même jusqu'à s'agenouiller dans l'eau et s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire afin qu'il puisse atteindre les parties immergées de sa chair. Partout, il trouva des traces d'abus de longue date – contusions aux couleurs variées, vieilles cicatrices qui avaient mal guéri à cause du manque de soins. Elle était étrangement dépourvue de poils à l'exception du duvet sur ses avant-bras et de ses cheveux, et Edward fronça les sourcils en frottant un endroit particulièrement sale sur son mollet – on aurait dit de l'huile de moteur ou quelque chose de tout aussi mauvais. Au début il se demanda s'il était possible qu'elle soit plus jeune qu'il ne le pensait initialement. Ses jambes, ses aisselles, même la peau tendre entre ses cuisses étaient lisses et dépourvues de poils. Mais la forme de sa taille fine et de ses hanches incurvées, en plus du léger gonflement de ses petits seins, étaient les caractéristiques d'une fille qui aurait dû avoir un minimum de pilosité. Même les petits enfants avaient un duvet rappelant la peau d'une pêche sur leurs jambes, mais cette fille n'avait rien – un signe certain qu'elle avait soit un quelconque problème de santé ou, plus probablement, que sa pilosité avait été délibérément supprimée. Il n'y avait aucun signe de repousse, donc elle n'était sans doute pas rasée – elle était beaucoup trop sale pour avoir subi une épilation au cours des derniers jours. Mais l'épilation à la cire, l'électrolyse et l'épilation au laser étaient quand même des suppositions raisonnables.

Il était un peu nerveux à mesure qu'il approchait du haut de ses cuisses avec le gant de toilette – elle était assise sur le bord de la baignoire, se soutenant précautionneusement avec ses main. C'était tellement inapproprié, mais elle ne semblait pas plus mal à l'aise que d'habitude, et elle n'essaya pas de l'arrêter. Edward prit une profonde inspiration et expira, regardant vers le haut et trouvant ses yeux.

« Petite brindille, » dit-il, « je ne veux pas te rendre mal à l'aise. Est-ce que ça va si je nettoie entre tes jambes ? Si tu dis non, je ne le ferai pas. Mais je pense vraiment que tu te sentiras mieux si tu es complètement propre. »

Elle inclina de nouveau la tête de côté, comme si elle s'interrogeait sur le sens de ses paroles. Il n'y avait aucun signe de compréhension sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il doucement. « Quoi que ce monstre t'ait fait, petite brindille, je suis désolé. »

La fille ne dit rien, et Edward serra les dents en glissant le chiffon doux entre ses jambes, la lavant aussi gentiment qu'il le pouvait.

Elle gémit légèrement, et il immobilisa sa main, cherchant son visage en quête d'un indice qui pourrait l'éclairer sur ses sentiments. L'ombre d'une grimace traversa ses traits délicats, mais elle n'essaya pas de se dérober.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » Demanda-t-il, se servant de sa main libre pour frotter doucement son genou. « Ou bien c'est simplement que tu n'aimes pas que je te touche là ? »

Mais il n'y eut pas de réponse, et il ne s'attendait pas non plus à en obtenir une. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux humides, sa lèvre inférieure enflée tremblant légèrement, et Edward ne pouvait pas supporter ce regard tourmenté. Il enleva soigneusement le gant de toilette, ses yeux rivés aux siens pendant tout ce temps.

« Oh, petite brindille, » dit-il à voix basse, « si seulement je savais quoi faire pour toi. »

Une idée germa dans la tête d'Edward, et il replongea le gant de toilette dans l'eau, faisant à nouveau mousser du savon dessus. Puis, très délibérément, il prit sa main et mit le gant de toilette dans celle-ci.

Ses yeux immenses devinrent encore plus grands et sa peau pâlit légèrement alors qu'elle regardait avec consternation le chiffon dans sa main et le visage d'Edward.

« Vas-y, » insista-t-il. « Tu sais comment te toucher sans que ça fasse mal. Tu peux le faire. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse, ses yeux voyageant entre Edward et le gant de toilette dans sa main. Lentement elle le leva et le plaça sur le bras d'Edward, frottant doucement.

Le malentendu amusa Edward qui émit un petit rire, déplaçant sa main de son bras avec une petite tape. « Non, petite brindille. Lave-toi. Allez. » Il toucha sa cuisse, la peau frissonnante sous sa main. « Là. Peux-tu le faire ? »

Lentement, chaque mouvement saccadé et hésitant comme si elle craignait d'être punie pour ce qu'elle faisait, elle passa le gant de toilette entre ses jambes. Edward observa comment elle touchait son corps avec précaution, et la grimace qui traversa une fois de plus son visage quand le tissu entra en contact. De toute évidence elle était blessée – peut-être pas dans le sens médical du terme, mais de manière concrète. Elle se nettoya lentement, grimaçant alors que sa main poussait plus loin entre ses jambes. Edward dut l'arrêter, de peur qu'elle n'en fasse plus que nécessaire pour lui plaire, et l'incita à s'immerger dans l'eau pour rincer la mousse.

« Tu es une brave fille, » la louangea-t-il avec le sourire. « Si forte. »

Elle ne répondit pas, comme il savait que ce serait le cas. Cependant, elle semblait aimer le ton de sa voix quand il la louangeait, aussi continua-t-il à lui parler doucement tandis qu'il tirait le bouchon et laissait la baignoire se vider.

« Je sais, » dit-il alors qu'elle commençait à trembler dans la pièce humide et embuée. « Je sais, et tu pourras à nouveau avoir de l'eau dans une minute. Tu étais tellement sale que l'ancienne eau dans la baignoire n'aidait plus. »

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder avec des yeux tristes alors que l'eau tourbillonnait dans la bonde. Edward détestait quand elle le regardait comme ça. Il n'y avait même pas de reproche ou de colère dans son regard, juste une tristesse profonde et inébranlable.

« S'il te plaît, ne me regarde pas comme ça, » dit-il, même s'il savait maintenant que ça ne ferait probablement aucune différence. « Je vais remettre de l'eau dans la baignoire – de la bonne eau chaude – et ensuite nous pourrons essayer de nous attaquer à tes cheveux. »

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder le dernier tourbillon d'eau sale s'écouler de la baignoire, poussant un profond soupir longtemps contenu. Edward lui toucha l'épaule, tentant de la calmer comme il le pouvait, et remit le bouchon au fond de la baignoire. Il tourna le robinet et elle mit son doigt dans sa bouche comme un petit enfant joyeusement surpris alors que la chaleur se répandait sur ses orteils et glissait le long de ses jambes. Elle frissonna de bonheur, laissant tomber ses mains pour plonger dans la chaleur à mesure que le niveau de l'eau montait.

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi ravi avec un bain avant, » dit Edward en souriant doucement. « Petit brin de sirène, c'est ce que tu es. Je me fiche que tes doigts se ratatinent – tu demeures malgré tout la chose la plus adorable que j'aie jamais vue. »

Ses paroles le prirent au dépourvu. C'était un bavardage insensé, davantage pour son propre bénéfice que pour celui de la fille, et il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qui sortait de sa bouche jusqu'à ce que ce soit une action révolue. Maintenant il repensait soigneusement à ses mots tandis qu'il faisait tourbillonner l'eau avec sa main, s'assurant qu'elle ne soit pas trop chaude pour la peau tendre de la fille. Adorable ? Oui, elle l'était vraiment. Elle était une belle jeune femme, même émaciée et couverte de marques visibles d'abus terribles. Pas seulement ça, mais ses actions puériles et la façon dont ses grands yeux marron le regardaient attisaient quelque chose en lui – un étrange instinct protecteur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour quiconque auparavant.

Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement disposée à s'allonger dans l'eau pour tremper sa tête, et Edward ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'argumenter avec elle quand ses grands yeux mouillés le regardaient de manière si implorante. À la place, il alla chercher un gobelet en plastique dans la cuisine et s'en servit pour verser de l'eau sur sa tête avec grand soin.

« Comment ça se passe ? » S'enquit Carlisle alors qu'Edward sortait la vaisselle de l'armoire.

Il haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule et il se sentait agité, sous le coup d'un pic d'adrénaline, sans compter son manque de sommeil. « Elle n'a pas de poils, Carlisle – as-tu remarqué ? »

« Je ne regardais pas vraiment. » L'homme plus âgé remua une casserole bouillonnante sur la cuisinière – Edward jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vit qu'il faisait bouillir des pommes de terre.

« De la purée de pommes de terre ? »

« Mm-hm. » Carlisle essaya de contenir un bâillement. « Quelque chose de neutre – juste quelques calories sans valeur nutritive pour apaiser son estomac. Selon le temps qu'elle a passé sans être nourrie, il se peut qu'elle ne tolère pas très bien la réintroduction d'aliments. Je vais devoir contacter la nutritionniste de l'hôpital et voir quelle sera la meilleure cure pour la traiter. »

Il y avait beaucoup de choses dont ils devaient parler, mais Edward voulait retourner à la fille dans la baignoire, juste au cas où quelque chose serait arrivé. Elle semblait volontaire et capable de s'asseoir sans aide, mais il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si une blessure qu'il aurait pu lui éviter survenait.

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur, elle paraissait contente comme jamais il ne l'avait vue. Elle était tranquillement assise dans la baignoire, appuyée contre la paroi inclinée, et elle examinait attentivement ses doigts qui étaient propres à présent.

« Salut, » dit Edward, ne se sentant pas à sa place même s'il était dans sa propre maison. Surprendre une fille dans une baignoire n'était pas exactement un truc qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Surtout une inconnue. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre de faire irruption dans une pièce pendant qu'une fille fait sa toilette, n'est-ce pas ? » Lança-t-il avec hésitation.

Elle avait brusquement tourné la tête pour regarder la porte quand celle-ci s'était ouverte, mais en voyant Edward, elle reprit ses aises dans la baignoire, ses muscles se relaxant après sa précédente posture tendue.

« Je sais, » soupira-t-il. « Je sais. Tu n'es toujours pas sûre de mes intentions, mais tu me préfères à Carlisle. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Allez, essayons de faire quelque chose avec tes cheveux. »

Elle ne résista pas quand il plongea le gobelet dans l'eau de la baignoire, faisant doucement ruisseler le chaud liquide sur ses cheveux. Il plaça sa main libre sur son front, protégeant ses yeux par réflexe. La fille resta immobile, ses jambes repliées sur sa poitrine et ses bras enroulés autour de celles-ci. C'était une posture tendue et inconfortable, mais elle ne pleurait pas et elle n'avait pas l'air de trembler autant non plus.

Ses cheveux étaient un incroyable désordre – un enchevêtrement de mèches brunes emmêlées et graisseuses avec lequel il ne savait que faire. Avec un froncement de sourcils, il décida de simplement se lancer. Quel mal est-ce que ça pourrait faire maintenant ? Il versa une grosse quantité de shampoing dans sa paume, puis il s'attaqua au buisson de ronces qu'était sa chevelure, frottant et pétrissant le shampoing dedans autant qu'il le pouvait. Elle ne se plaignit pas, même quand il savait qu'il tirait, et quand ses mains atteignirent son cuir chevelu, grattant soigneusement, elle frémit d'une manière qui ressemblait énormément à une manifestation de plaisir.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ça ? » Demanda-t-il, atténuant la pression de ses doigts sur les côtés de sa tête, au-dessus de ses petites oreilles. « Moi oui, en tout cas. » Personne n'avait lavé les cheveux d'Edward à sa place depuis qu'il était assez vieux pour le faire lui-même, mais une de ses anciennes petites amies était une massothérapeute et il se rappelait très bien comment il se sentait lorsqu'elle entrelaçait ses mains dans ses cheveux, lui donnant envie de ronronner alors que ses doigts talentueux massaient son cuir chevelu. Heureux de pouvoir peut-être donner ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de ce plaisir à la fille effrayée devant lui, il sourit et continua le massage relaxant. « Tout va bien aller maintenant, tu sais, » dit-il doucement. « Tout ce que tu veux, tout ce dont tu as besoin. Nous sommes là pour toi. _Je_ suis là pour toi. »

Elle le regarda avec circonspection, si bien qu'Edward aurait presque juré qu'elle l'avait compris. « Oh, petite, » soupira-t-il. « Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Mais elle ne répondit pas, et Edward fut obligé d'accepter que pour le moment, il n'y aurait pas de solution à la situation actuelle. Il plongea à nouveau la tasse dans l'eau et commença à rincer le shampoing de ses cheveux.

Un deuxième shampoing ainsi que le rinçage subséquent firent des merveilles pour la propreté de ses cheveux, mais rien pour tous les nœuds qu'ils contenaient. Edward secoua légèrement la tête en laissant l'eau s'écouler une seconde fois, enveloppant l'enchevêtrement chaotique de cheveux dans une serviette blanche moelleuse. Elle frissonna et le regarda, et l'expression navrée sur son visage était carrément trop. Edward frotta ses épaules, puis lui offrit une autre serviette, lui donnant la possibilité de sortir de la baignoire elle-même. « Je sais que tu aimes l'eau chaude, petite brindille, » dit-il, essayant de sourire. « Mais tu ne peux pas rester là éternellement. Regarde tes doigts, ils sont déjà tout ratatinés. »

Elle ne chercha pas à sortir de la baignoire, mais Edward ne pensait pas que c'était une question d'entêtement. Au contraire, on aurait dit qu'elle attendait quelque chose. Curieux, il recula un peu plus et secoua doucement la serviette.

« Allez, » insista-t-il. « Tu peux le faire. »

Qu'elle puisse le faire ou non devint un point discutable, toutefois, car elle ne voulait pas. Au lieu de cela elle frissonna tandis que l'eau s'évacuait, ses tremblements devenant de plus en plus prononcés et sa peau exhibant une énorme chair de poule.

« D'accord, » se résigna Edward lorsqu'il ne fut plus capable de la voir frissonner. « D'accord. Viens ici. » Ce disant, il la prit dans ses bras, enveloppant son corps grelottant dans la serviette blanche, l'installant sur le large rebord de la baignoire à remous. « Nous allons devoir arriver à comprendre ce qui se passe avec toi, petite brindille. »

Elle frémit un peu, se blottissant sur elle-même pendant qu'il la séchait avec la serviette. Propre, sa peau était merveilleusement douce, presque translucide dans sa pureté. Edward essuya gentiment sa lèvre inférieure enflée avec un bout propre du gant de toilette, faisant disparaître le sang séché.

« Tu es déjà assez blessée, » murmura-t-il. « S'il te plaît, essaye de ne pas te faire davantage de blessures ? » Après l'avoir enveloppée à nouveau, Edward la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement encline à marcher toute seule, et il n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'elle le _pouvait_. Comme elle ne se dérobait plus à son contact physique, Edward était plus qu'heureux de la tenir contre sa poitrine. Elle frissonna encore, et Edward décida de monter la température dans son cottage une fois qu'il l'aurait emmitouflée dans des vêtements.

« Allons te mettre au chaud, » suggéra-t-il, la portant dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

**Après avoir lu ce chapitre, je suis sûre que vous vous posez un tas de questions au sujet de ce qui est arrivé à 'Brindille'. L'auteure a posté un outtake qui raconte les épreuves que son personnage a traversées avant qu'Edward ne la découvre, mais c'est une histoire trop explicite et trop choquante pour être postée sur FF, aussi je posterai la traduction de cet outtake uniquement sur AO3 et sur TWCSlibrary, mais il n'est absolument pas nécessaire de le lire pour pouvoir suivre l'histoire principale. Il existe seulement pour satisfaire la curiosité des lectrices plus aventureuses… Et bien entendu, il va sans dire que je vous préviendrai quand j'en aurai terminé la traduction.  
**

**Mille mercis à mes pré-lectrices MaPlumeMagique et Louise Malone, et à ma précieuse correctrice mlca66.**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Créatrice de la saga **_**Twilight **_**: la fabuleuse Stephenie Meyer**

**Auteure de **_**Wisp **_**: la formidable Cris**

**Traductrice de la version française intitulée **_**Brindille**_** : Milk40**

**Merci énormément pour tous vos commentaires, et n'oubliez pas que si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez communiquer avec moi en tout temps par pm.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3**

Après l'avoir enveloppée à nouveau, Edward la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement encline à marcher toute seule, et il n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'elle le _pouvait_. Comme elle ne se dérobait plus à son contact physique, Edward était plus qu'heureux de la tenir contre sa poitrine. Elle frissonna encore, et Edward décida de monter la température dans son cottage une fois qu'il l'aurait emmitouflée dans des vêtements.

« Allons te mettre au chaud, » suggéra-t-il, la portant dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il y avait une chambre d'amis qu'il utiliserait pour elle, mais les seuls vêtements dans la maison étaient dans sa commode.

Elle se tint après lui, les yeux écarquillés en regardant la cage d'escalier et le couloir, et Edward hésita avant de pousser la porte de sa chambre avec sa hanche pour l'ouvrir. Il n'était pas du tout sûr que la vue d'un lit n'allait pas déclencher une autre crise d'effroi chez elle, si tout ce qu'il voyait était des signes d'abus sexuels, comme il le pensait. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui demander d'attendre à l'extérieur, et donc en haussant mentalement les épaules, il entra dans la pièce.

La lumière grise de l'aube filtrait à travers la fenêtre, et Edward pouvait la sentir jeter un coup d'œil attentif à la ronde, bien qu'après une exposition à l'éclairage intense de la salle de bain, elle ne devait sans doute pas y voir grand-chose en contraste. Il la déposa sur le sol, ne voulant pas se risquer tout de suite à la mettre sur le lit, et remonta les plis de sa serviette sur ses épaules pour essayer de conserver la chaleur de son corps à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

« Tiens-la serrée, » dit-il doucement, « et je vais te chercher quelque chose à mettre. »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle leva une main tremblante pour empoigner la serviette, la tenant contre son corps.

Edward la regarda un instant, sa peau pâle luisant dans la faible luminosité précédant l'aurore, et après un moment il se rendit à sa commode pour trouver des vêtements à lui prêter.

Il fouilla dans ses tiroirs de vêtements de détente et de pyjamas et en sortit une chemise thermique moelleuse et un pantalon en flanelle bleu marine à carreaux s'attachant avec un cordon. Ils auraient probablement l'air ridicules sur elle, mais c'était mieux que rien.

« Bon, » dit-il, s'agenouillant devant elle. Il alluma une lampe de lecture dorée, la regardant cligner doucement des yeux dans la lumière soudaine. « Je sais que ce n'est pas génial, mais que penses-tu de ça ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, et quand il lui tendit la chemise bleu marine comme une offrande, on aurait dit qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec le vêtement. Elle plissa le front et le regarda curieusement.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il ne t'a jamais laissée porter des vêtements, » dit Edward. « Oh, Trésor… »

Qu'elle refuse de prendre la chemise parce qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi celle-ci servait ou par crainte de représailles, il était impossible de le dire. Edward soupira et tira la serviette blanche loin de sa peau frissonnante. Elle regarda la serviette avec envie quand Edward écarta le tissu humide d'elle, mais elle ne tenta pas de la reprendre.

« Je sais, » continua-t-il gentiment. « Je sais, Trésor. Nous allons te réchauffer si tu m'aides avec ces vêtements. »

Tenant la chemise comme le ferait une mère pour un jeune enfant, il la fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Elle se raidit alors qu'Edward et la chambre disparaissaient de sa vue, mais se calma à nouveau quand sa tête sortit de l'encolure.

« Ça va, » dit Edward avec un petit rire. « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tu vas bien, même si tu ne peux pas voir ce qui se passe. »

Mais il était évident qu'elle ne le croyait pas, ni ne le devrait, songea Edward avec un soupir. Quelles que soient les autres choses qu'elle pourrait avoir apprises de James, la peur faisait certainement partie de la liste. Edward l'aida à passer ses bras dans les bons endroits, retroussant les manches autour de ses poignets délicats. Il tint sa main droite dans les deux siennes pendant un long moment, fixant les doigts fragiles, maintenant propres et doux. « Tu es si belle, » dit-il tranquillement. « Mais je suppose que ça ne t'a pas rendu service, hein ? »

Non, certainement pas. C'était assez clair. Edward réprima un grognement de frustration en aidant la fille à enfiler son pantalon de pyjama en flanelle. Le remonter sur ses hanches alors qu'elle était assise à terre était très malaisé, mais ils réussirent, et il attacha le cordon fermement autour de sa taille. Elle se perdait dans ses vêtements, mais au moins elle ne gèlerait pas. Et alors que sa nudité ne semblait pas la déranger, maintenant sa pudeur serait elle aussi préservée.

« Voilà, » dit Edward avec un sourire. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Elle enroula lentement ses bras autour d'elle, serrant les vêtements contre son corps comme si elle était étonnamment émerveillée.

« Que dirais-tu de mettre des chaussettes ? » Demanda Edward en regardant ses petits pieds. Il en tapota un, sentant le froid de sa peau, même si peu de temps après son long bain. Il trouva une paire de chaussettes épaisses propres destinées à la randonnée pédestre et les glissa sur ses pieds. Le contour du talon montait haut sur sa jambe, et Edward se mit à rire en voyant comment elle avait l'air ridicule. À sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il rit, une lueur de ce qui ressemblait à un sourire dansa sur ses lèvres.

« C'est adorable, » dit-il doucement. « Tu sais, tu es encore plus jolie quand tu souris. »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle n'éloigna pas non plus son pied de ses mains quand il le frotta.

« Allons-nous te donner autre chose à manger ? » Interrogea Edward, lui offrant un sourire encourageant. « Carlisle est en bas, mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui, Petite Brindille. C'est un homme bon, et un médecin. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est que tu te sentes mieux. »

Elle continua d'étreindre son corps, et Edward retint un soupir. En temps voulu. Elle les connaissait seulement depuis… une ou deux heures, peut-être ? Il devait lui donner du temps.

Il bougea lentement, lui offrant ses bras. Elle le laissa la prendre à nouveau sans faire d'histoires, et Edward en fut heureux. Si chaque interaction avec elle était aussi difficile que de l'amadouer pour qu'elle sorte de derrière le canapé, cette situation serait autrement plus ardue.

« Gentille fille, » dit-il doucement, la cajolant sur sa poitrine. Elle sentait bien meilleur à présent, même si c'était un peu bizarre de respirer l'odeur de _son_ savon Irish Spring et de _son _shampoing masculin émanant d'une fille. Il faudrait qu'ils lui procurent quelque chose de plus féminin – ou du moins unisexe – si elle séjournait ici.

Alors qu'elle levait à nouveau ses grands yeux bruns veloutés vers lui, une curiosité hésitante brillant dans leurs profondeurs, Edward sentit un désir poignant pour qu'en effet elle reste. Elle était si douce, si étrangement innocente malgré tout ce qu'il savait qui avait dû lui arriver. Le désir de la protéger, d'être celui qui allait lui montrer un mode de vie différent, était puissant.

« J'aimerais tellement savoir si tu me comprends, » dit-il avec un soupir mélancolique. « Je déteste m'adresser à toi comme si tu étais un bébé. Tu n'es pas un bébé – tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es une femme adulte, ou à peu près. Tu es forte, et compétente, et même si tu ne parles pas, je sais simplement que tu es intelligente. » En fait il n'en savait rien, mais c'était agréable de faire l'éloge d'autre chose que sa beauté.

Elle continua de le regarder avec ses grands yeux sombres, ne donnant absolument aucune indication qu'elle comprenait un mot de ce qu'il disait. Edward se fendit d'un petit sourire dépourvu de joie.

« Je sais, » dit-il. « Je sais. La patience est une vertu. Je voudrais seulement mieux savoir comment t'aider. »

Sur ce, il l'emmena au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il resserra ses bras sur son petit corps enveloppé dans ses vêtements. Edward ne savait pas si elle trouvait sa présence apaisante, mais il l'espérait. Surtout alors qu'elle allait de nouveau être confrontée à Carlisle et qu'elle n'avait pas bien réagi à sa présence la première fois.

Passant le seuil de la cuisine avec précaution, Edward regarda à la ronde, cherchant son père.

« Je suis ici, » l'appela Carlisle depuis le séjour. La fille tourna subitement la tête vers la voix inconnue et elle se raidit dans les bras d'Edward, s'agrippant fermement à ses épaules. Il pouvait sentir son pouls commencer à s'emballer, percevoir le caractère haletant de ses respirations rapides tandis que sa peur s'intensifiait. « J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si elle ne me voyait pas. Donne-lui le contenu du bol sur le comptoir, mais n'en mange pas. Tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité inconscient. »

Carlisle avait fait suffisamment de pommes de terre en purée pour pas mal de repas, mais la portion laissée sur le comptoir était dérisoire, peut-être une demi-tasse, tout au plus. Edward hésita, serrant toujours étroitement la fille dans ses bras, et regarda dubitativement le petit bol. Elle avait timidement levé la tête pour renifler l'air, respirant la chaude odeur de féculent de la nourriture malgré sa peur de la voix de Carlisle.

« Ce n'est pas beaucoup, » commenta Edward, assez fort pour que sa voix se transporte dans la pièce voisine.

« Si son tube digestif n'est pas habitué à recevoir de la nourriture, nous devons commencer avec de très petites portions et l'entraîner pour qu'il travaille à nouveau. Si nous lui en donnons trop, elle va juste vomir le surplus. »

« Est-ce que je peux lui donner un peu d'eau ? »

« Oui, mais là encore, vraiment très peu – pas plus d'une tasse. Une fois qu'elle sera endormie, je vais lui donner des liquides par intraveineuse pour l'aider à rester hydratée. »

La bouche d'Edward s'amincit en une ligne, mais il se dirigea avec précaution vers la table en tenant son léger fardeau. Agir derrière le dos des gens ne l'enthousiasmait pas, et cette fille en particulier s'était tellement fait exploiter déjà qu'il voulait désespérément ne pas faire la même chose. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Carlisle se devait d'être en mesure de l'examiner et de lui donner des soins médicaux si besoin était, et elle avait trop peur en ce moment pour le permettre.

« Ça va aller, » lui dit-il tranquillement, se déplaçant pour l'installer dans une chaise.

Mais les yeux de la fille s'agrandirent de peur et de consternation quand il la déposa, et elle raidit immédiatement sa colonne vertébrale et glissa sur le plancher, s'agenouillant à côté de la chaise plutôt que de s'asseoir dessus. Un faible gémissement sortit de sa bouche, et elle se blottit toute rigide à côté de la table.

« Petite Brindille ? » Questionna Edward. « Quel est le problème ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant seulement à s'agenouiller misérablement sur le sol à côté de la table. Edward était désorienté. Pourquoi diable était-elle si déterminée à ne pas s'asseoir sur une chaise ? Ne savait-elle pas comment faire? Mais c'était absurde, et d'ailleurs, elle s'était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire sans problème. Alors ça ne pouvait pas être une question d'équilibre ou de capacité physique, et il ne croyait pas vraiment qu'un humain puisse atteindre son âge sans savoir comment s'asseoir sur une chaise. N'était-ce pas pratiquement instinctif ou quelque chose comme ça ? Il n'était pas un anthropologue, mais quand même.

La seule autre raison que son esprit pouvait trouver, c'était que, quand la fille vivait avec James, elle ne devait pas avoir été autorisée à utiliser les meubles comme ceux-ci étaient conçus pour l'être. Elle s'était précipitée hors du canapé dès qu'elle s'était réveillée, et ça n'avait pas semblé si étrange que ça jusqu'à ce que ça se change en quelque chose de suspect, comme un réflexe. Pas de canapé, pas de chaise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » Murmura Edward, tendant la main pour toucher la masse emmêlée de cheveux foncés frais lavés. Elle le regarda avec méfiance mais ne se déroba pas au contact de sa main. « Je ne vais pas te nourrir sur le sol comme un animal. Je suis désolé, Petite Brindille, mais je ne peux pas. » Il tapota le dossier de la chaise avec ses doigts, réfléchissant à sa situation pendant un long moment. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il songeait à essayer, et il n'était pas du tout sûr que ça fonctionnerait. Mais il fallait que son ventre reçoive de la nourriture, et elle ne laisserait pas Carlisle l'examiner pendant qu'elle était consciente.

« D'accord, Petite Brindille, » dit finalement Edward. « Nous allons essayer quelque chose. »

Il remplit un demi verre d'eau au distributeur du réfrigérateur, prit une cuillère dans le tiroir, et mit le petit bol de purée de pommes de terre sur la table, là où elle refusait de s'asseoir. Puis, avec soin, il souleva son corps recroquevillé sur lui-même dans ses bras une fois de plus et s'assit sur la chaise, l'attirant sur ses genoux.

Elle plissa le front en signe de confusion, mais elle ne chercha pas à se tortiller loin de lui. Elle regarda le petit bol de pommes de terre au beurre, puis posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Edward comme si elle essayait de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu ne vas pas manger toute seule, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il, touchant doucement sa joue. « Allons. Voyons ce que nous pouvons faire avec ça. » Lentement il ramassa une cuillérée du mélange jaune clair moelleux, et il tint la bouchée près de ses lèvres. « Allez, » l'exhorta-t-il. « Je sais que tu as faim. »

Ses yeux voyagèrent entre la cuillère et le visage d'Edward, comme si elle cherchait la réponse à cette énigme. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, sa respiration s'accroissant à nouveau alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus troublée.

« Veux-tu le faire toi-même ? » S'enquit Edward. De sa main libre, il tira l'une des siennes vers le haut et y plaça la cuillère. « S'il te plaît, vas-y. Ça rendrait les choses beaucoup moins malaisées pour nous deux. »

Elle tenait la cuillère maladroitement, comme si elle n'était pas habituée à un tel objet. Edward la laissa cogiter sur cette étrange tournure des événements, demeurant immobile et silencieux. Finalement, un froncement d'intense concentration toujours apposé sur ses traits délicats, elle tourna la cuillère et poussa son contenu vers la bouche d'Edward, comme il l'avait fait avec elle.

Edward retint un soupir, couvrant sa main avec la sienne. Il pressa doucement, redirigeant la cuillère vers sa bouche, et appuya la nourriture molle contre ses lèvres. « Ouvre, » dit-il tranquillement. « Allez, tu peux le faire. Je sais que tu es confuse, mais ça va bien se passer. »

Fronçant toujours furieusement les sourcils, elle le fit. Edward glissa la cuillère entre ses lèvres gercées, et il y eut un moment de malaise alors que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi faire ensuite. Il ne voulait pas juste tirer la cuillère hors de sa bouche, puisqu'elle ne semblait pas se servir de celle-ci pour prendre instinctivement la nourriture. Elle s'immobilisa pendant quelques secondes, puis mordit, ses dents se serrant sur la cuillère. Il fallut plusieurs essais avant que la manœuvre ne se fasse bien, l'ustensile disparaissant dans sa bouche et en ressortant propre.

Si le médicament mélangé aux pommes de terre donnait un goût bizarre à celles-ci, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle avala ce qu'Edward lui offrait, paraissant peu encline à manipuler la cuillère elle-même mais regardant avidement chaque bouchée qu'il approchait de sa bouche. Quand le petit bol fut vide, Edward essaya de lui tendre le verre d'eau. Avec ça, au moins, elle semblait savoir quoi faire, bien qu'elle utilisât ses deux mains comme l'aurait fait un petit enfant pour porter le verre à sa bouche. Elle avala goulûment, vidant l'eau en quelques gorgées frénétiques, et Edward aurait voulu pouvoir lui en donner plus. Il espéra que les fluides par intraveineuse que Carlisle avait promis l'aideraient à se sentir mieux.

« Comment te sens-tu à présent ? » Demanda-t-il, la tenant sur ses genoux. Elle cligna des yeux, les lèvres humides, et il pouvait presque voir la drogue que Carlisle lui avait donnée faire effet. Ses paupières souples, bordées de cils épais, s'appesantirent de sommeil, et sa tête ballotta pour reposer lourdement sur son épaule. En quelques minutes, il fut clair qu'elle dormait.

Edward en profita pour l'observer dans la chaude lumière de la cuisine. Elle était encore extrêmement pâle, mais il y avait un doux éclat presque translucide à sa peau maintenant qu'elle était propre. Ses traits délicats – nez effilé, pommettes saillantes – étaient exquis, mais il n'y avait aucune trace du genre de beauté hautaine et cruelle que beaucoup de femmes séduisantes acquéraient. Elle n'avait pas l'air mesquine, ou vaniteuse, ou rien de la sorte.

Elle semblait épuisée, cependant. Edward espérait qu'elle allait dormir paisiblement et se sentir mieux au réveil. La pauvre petite. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à faire pour l'aider, et l'examen de Carlisle était la première sur la liste.

La soulevant avec précaution dans ses bras, Edward se dirigea vers le salon. Il fut surpris de voir un Emmett très inquiet assis à côté de son père, mais il ne se plaignit pas. Emmett était membre de la police, et c'était sans l'ombre d'un doute une affaire concernant les forces de l'ordre.

« Edward, Mec, » dit rapidement Emmett, sa voix normalement tonitruante mise en sourdine, heureusement. « Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Si j'avais eu la moindre idée- »

« Je sais, » répondit Edward, déposant la fille sur le divan tandis que Carlisle et Emmett s'enlevaient promptement du chemin. « Je suis juste heureux que ce soit moi et non Rosalie qui l'ait trouvée. »

« Je pense que nous sommes tous contents pour ça, » dit doucement Carlisle. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol à côté du canapé, touchant légèrement les mains de la fille.

« Que lui as-tu donné ? » Demanda Edward en s'installant près de son père.

« Assez d'Ativan*, espérons, pour la garder calme même si elle se réveille, » répondit Carlisle. « Bien que je doute que cela se produise. Elle est profondément endormie. »

Edward hocha distraitement la tête, regardant Emmett sortir une caméra vidéo et la placer sur le dossier du canapé, où elle pourrait observer l'ensemble de la procédure. Il était un policier dévoué, mais pas très bon pour prendre les notes. Heureusement, la révolution technologique semblait enfin avoir pénétré les forces de police de Forks, et personne ne se formalisait qu'il préfère autant que possible enregistrer numériquement les choses. C'était aussi une preuve recevable – les témoignages vidéo l'emporteraient toujours sur les rapports de témoins oculaires, même ceux d'un flic.

« Malheureusement, puisqu'elle est inconsciente, je ne serai pas en mesure de lui poser quelque question que ce soit, » dit Carlisle en soupirant. « Ainsi cet examen préliminaire sera nécessairement incomplet. » Il frotta légèrement ses cheveux d'une main avant d'enfiler une paire de gants en latex. « Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait d'examen physique de routine, » dit-il avec une pointe de malaise. « Peut-être que nous aurions également dû appeler Jasper. »

« Nous pourrions être obligés d'essayer plus tard, de toute façon, puisqu'elle avait tellement peur de toi, » déclara Edward. « Si nous n'arrivons pas à la faire se calmer en ta présence, peut-être qu'un autre médecin pourrait aider ? »

Carlisle approuva, ayant l'air peu perturbé par le fait que sa patiente n'avait pas confiance en lui. « C'est possible, » admit-il. « Toutefois, si c'est vraiment une ressemblance avec James qui l'effraie, Jasper lui ressemble davantage que moi. »

C'était indubitablement vrai, et Edward ne pouvait argumenter. À la place il regarda Carlisle commencer diligemment l'examen. Il prit son pouls et écouta son cœur, écrivant des chiffres sur un bloc-notes jaune à défaut d'avoir un véritable dossier de patient. Il souleva précautionneusement ses paupières et vérifia la réaction de ses pupilles, ce qui la fit émettre un adorable grognement et essayer de se tourner sur son flanc, cachant sa tête de la lumière.

« Chut, non, Petite Brindille, » dit doucement Edward, bougeant délicatement ses épaules vers le bas. « Ça va. Repose-toi. Tout va bien. »

Elle s'immobilisa presque instantanément, retombant dans un sommeil médicamenteux plus profond.

« Brindille ? » Répéta Emmett en relevant un sourcil.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Edward défensivement, caressant gentiment ses cheveux en désordre. « Elle n'est qu'un petit brin de fille. Et c'est mieux que de l'appeler Jane Doe** jusqu'à ce que nous apprenions qui elle est vraiment. »

Emmett haussa ses larges épaules. Heureusement c'était un type facile à vivre, et ce n'était pas le genre de situation où il était convenable de causer de la peine à quelqu'un pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'un surnom.

« A-t-elle dit quoi que ce soit sur elle-même jusqu'à maintenant ? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Elle est un mystère. Carlisle t'a dit comment nous l'avons trouvée ? »

Emmett acquiesça. « Inconsciente à l'arrière du camion, hypothermique dans une certaine mesure. Semblerait qu'elle ait été enfermée là pendant un certain temps. » Il grimaça. « L'odeur disait la même chose, aussi, pauvre petite. »

« Tu l'as vu, alors ? »

« Ouais. J'ai pris des photos et j'ai aussi une vidéo. Je vais y retourner quand le soleil sera plus haut dans le ciel. Pour l'instant c'est trop sombre pour vraiment bien voir. »

« Eh bien, » dit Edward en jouant toujours avec les mèches emmêlées de ses cheveux, « elle n'a pas dit un mot. Elle est… une énigme. C'est tellement étrange. Elle est terrifiée, et à juste titre. Mais il y a autre chose aussi, là. Je sais que je ne suis pas un psychologue, mais mon opinion professionnelle c'est qu'elle a été en captivité pendant une longue période. »

« De combien de temps parlons-nous ? » Demanda Emmett. « Assure-toi de parler assez fort pour que l'appareil enregistreur capte ta voix. Des mois ? »

« Des années, » déclara Edward, regardant Carlisle examiner ses oreilles et tâter le contour de son crâne pour trouver des points sensibles ou des bosses ou saillies insolites. « Elle n'agit pas comme un être humain normal, c'est comme si tout ce qu'elle voyait était nouveau pour elle. Elle est comme un croisement entre un enfant et un animal, et je déteste avoir à dire ça, mais c'est vrai. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Non seulement elle ne parle pas, » dit Edward, « mais elle ne semble pas comprendre la plupart des mots. C'est comme parler à quelqu'un dans une langue étrangère, même pas, parce qu'elle n'a même pas l'air d'essayer de suivre ce que nous disons. Elle est très consciente de son environnement – hyper-consciente, même, je dirais, mais ce n'est pas surprenant étant donné la peur immense qu'elle éprouve. Mais même en tenant compte de ça, seulement deux ou trois mots ont suscité une réaction de sa part jusqu'à maintenant, et quand on lui pose des questions elle les ignore. »

« Quels mots ? » S'enquit Emmett, s'asseyant sur le bras du canapé en regardant Carlisle continuer l'examen.

« Bain. Elle a reconnu ce mot, et elle semblait l'aimer. Surtout quand elle s'est rendue compte que l'eau était chaude. » Il dissimula un petit sourire, se rappelant sa réaction viscérale à cette révélation. Le plaisir non dissimulé sur son visage quand elle avait glissé dans la baignoire était exquis. « Elle a eu tellement peur qu'elle s'est fait pipi dessus à la mention du nom de James, donc je suis certain qu'elle le reconnaît. Et quand je tentais de l'amadouer pour qu'elle sorte de derrière le canapé, j'ai accidentellement dit 'gentille fille,' comme on le dirait à un petit enfant ou à un chien, et elle a semblé comprendre. Que ce soient les mots ou le ton louangeur qui l'ont fait réagir, je ne saurais le dire. »

« Merde, » dit tranquillement Emmett. « Quoi d'autre ? »

« Elle ne marche pas, et à ce stade-ci je ne peux pas vous dire si c'est parce qu'elle ne peut pas ou parce qu'elle ne veut pas, » dit Edward. « Mais c'est un fait que j'ai constaté. Elle s'est calmée assez pour me laisser la prendre et la transporter, mais elle n'a pas tenté de se mettre debout. » Il prit une grande inspiration et donna davantage de détails sur son comportement étrange – sa confusion quand il avait essayé de lui faire faire des choses toute seule comme se laver et manger, son refus de s'asseoir sur une chaise. La crise de panique en présence de Carlisle avait déjà été expliquée à Emmett, qui semblait croire que la peur était une réaction beaucoup plus normale de sa part que l'espèce d'acceptation confuse et innocente qu'elle avait envers Edward.

« Elle aurait dû être terrifiée par toi, Vieux, » dit Emmett. « Pourquoi diable ne l'est-elle pas ? »

« Je lui parle doucement, » se défendit maladroitement Edward. « Je lui ai donné de la nourriture, et un bain et des vêtements chauds. La hiérarchie des besoins de Maslow***. Peut-être qu'elle était trop désespérée de combler ces besoins physiques immédiats et qu'elle n'avait plus de place pour avoir peur de moi. »

« Quelle que soit la raison, » intervint Carlisle, « soyons-en simplement reconnaissants. Au moins il y a une personne de qui elle ne semble pas avoir trop peur. » Il avait tâté ses bras, remontant les amples manches de la chemise thermique d'Edward pour faire une inspection visuelle, et maintenant il s'affairait sur ses jambes. « Emmett, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais pour le bénéfice de la caméra je vais répéter que selon mon opinion professionnelle, nous ne devrions pas l'exposer à un établissement tel qu'un hôpital en ce moment. Elle est trop effrayée, et à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une procédure médicalement nécessaire que Jasper et moi ne pourrions gérer ici, je pense qu'il serait préjudiciable à son processus de guérison de lui imposer un environnement comme ça. Même un établissement psychiatrique destiné à soigner les troubles affectifs serait probablement incroyablement stressant pour elle. Elle fait confiance à Edward – suffisamment pour le moment – et s'il l'abandonne dans un endroit comme ça, j'ai bien peur que cette confiance ne puisse être perdue pour de bon. »

Edward laissa échapper un petit soupir, le soulagement apaisant un peu de la tension accumulée dans les muscles de son dos et de ses épaules. Il ne voulait pas voir cette fille dans un établissement hospitalier. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur plus que ça n'était absolument nécessaire. Si elle avait confiance en lui, même juste un peu, il ferait tout son possible pour l'aider. En ce moment, elle était simplement trop fragile pour bien supporter un environnement comme ça.

« Personnellement, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, » dit Emmett, regardant Carlisle remonter les jambes du pantalon lâche de la fille au-dessus de ses genoux. « C'est à mon Supérieur de décider, bien entendu. Et à l'État, s'il est déterminé qu'elle est mineure. Peux-tu me donner un âge, Carlisle ? »

Le docteur haussa les épaules. Il semblait très intéressé par les genoux de la fille. Ils avaient l'air enflés, pas seulement noueux comme Edward l'avait précédemment supposé sans les regarder de plus près. Peut-être était-ce arrivé quand elle était tombée à genoux de la chaise ? « Fin de l'adolescence à début de la vingtaine, je dirais. Tu sais que les gens n'ont pas d'anneaux de croissance comme les arbres, Emmett. »

« Il est donc possible qu'elle soit mineure, » dit Emmett. L'idée semblait le troubler, et Edward en convint. Non seulement il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise à la pensée d'avoir vu et touché une mineure nue, mais impliquer l'État dans cette affaire signifiait énormément de paperasse administrative dont il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait à s'occuper.

« Nous ne serons certains de rien tant que nous ne connaîtrons pas son identité, » déclara Carlisle, rejetant clairement l'ensemble des scénarios hypothétiques inexprimés qui circulaient dans la pièce. « Mais il y a quelque chose que nous savons. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Emmett avec empressement.

« Elle a une bursite dans les deux genoux. Les ligaments sont peut-être rompus aussi. Je dois obtenir une image médicale pour le savoir avec certitude. »

« Bursite ? » Emmett plissa le nez. « N'est-ce pas un truc qu'on voit chez les personnes âgées ? »

« Habituellement, » en convint Carlisle. « Elle est causée par la répétition d'un mouvement impliquant une tension élevée dans les articulations – dans ce cas-ci probablement des périodes ridiculement longues passées à genoux. L'effort provoque une inflammation de l'articulation, ce qui se traduit généralement par une grande douleur. »

« Ses genoux lui font mal ? »

« Je ne vois pas comment ils ne la feraient pas souffrir, » dit Carlisle, jetant un coup d'œil au visage endormi de la fille avec une expression compatissante. « Pauvre petite. »

« Attends, » dit Emmett. « Tu as dit – à genoux ? »

Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel en continuant son examen. « Ce n'est pas la seule chose que les gens font quand ils sont à genoux, » dit-il. « C'est le genre de blessure qu'on voit chez les catholiques dévots qui peuvent passer des heures sur leurs genoux tous les jours. Ou des prisonniers de guerre qui ont été torturés en étant forcés de s'agenouiller, parfois sur des objets comme des tiges de Bambou. »

« S'agenouiller est une torture ? »

« Essaye de rester immobile sur tes genoux pendant plusieurs heures d'affilée et ensuite dis-moi que ça n'en est pas une. » Carlisle regarda le policier bien baraqué. « C'était une tactique très courante utilisée par les Viêt-Congs. Et par les Japonais durant la seconde guerre mondiale. »

« On apprend quelque chose de nouveau tous les jours. » Emmett secoua la tête. « Alors tu dis qu'elle pourrait être… une fanatique religieuse ? Ou une victime de torture ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait le moindre doute qu'elle est une victime de la torture, » grogna Edward.

« Ça dépend de ta définition, » dit Carlisle, « mais je serais enclin à être d'accord. » Il examina le torse de la fille, appuyant sur son ventre concave avant d'attacher un brassard de tension artérielle à son bras. « Sa lecture ne sera pas normale, » les prévint-il, « en raison de sa malnutrition, et aussi probablement à cause du médicament que je viens de lui donner. Mais nous devrions quand même en obtenir une, juste pour voir. »

« Vas-tu… » Edward fit une pause, cherchant les meilleurs mots pour s'exprimer. « Je veux dire, tu as dit qu'un kit de viol était un peu inutile, mais vas-tu… »

« Faire un examen interne ? » Carlisle secoua la tête. « Non. Il faut qu'elle en ait un, mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise de faire quelque chose comme ça pendant qu'elle est inconsciente. Même s'il y a un policier sur les lieux et une caméra qui enregistre tout, de sorte que je n'aie pas à m'inquiéter d'être accusé de faute professionnelle… je ne peux tout simplement pas le faire. Pas sans sa permission. » Il frotta doucement son genou enflé, tirant les jambes de son pantalon vers les bas. « Sans compter que si elle est mineure, l'État exigera qu'un membre du Bureau de la Protection de l'Enfance soit présent pour quelque chose comme ça. »

« Si seulement nous connaissions son identité, » murmura Edward. « Tout serait tellement plus facile. » Peut-être qu'il y avait des gens à sa recherche – une famille désespérée de retrouver leur petite fille. Il serait tellement gratifiant de pouvoir leur rendre une enfant perdue, de voir son visage s'éclairer à la vue de quelqu'un de familier et de cher à ses yeux.

« Je vais prendre ses empreintes digitales et prélever son ADN, » dit Emmett, « et demander les résultats en priorité. J'espère que nous trouverons très vite une concordance. »

« Veux-tu me donner l'écouvillon avant que je n'enlève mes gants ? » Demanda Carlisle en tendant la main. « Je pense que nous savons tout ce que nous pouvons savoir à partir d'un premier examen. J'aimerais qu'elle puisse nous dire si quelque chose lui fait mal, mais malheureusement, elle ne peut pas. Nous allons devoir y aller à l'instinct en la soignant. »

Emmett lui remit la trousse de frottis et Carlisle ouvrit doucement la bouche de la fille, grattant soigneusement l'intérieur de sa joue avant de sceller à nouveau l'écouvillon. Il le rendit à Emmett, puis il soutira une aiguille-cathéter et plusieurs petites éprouvettes vides de son sac. « Nous allons simplement prélever un petit échantillon de sang, lui donner des fluides par intraveineuse, et ensuite je vais apporter l'échantillon à l'hôpital. À moins que tu ne veuilles t'en charger ? » Demanda-t-il, levant les yeux vers Emmett.

Le policier costaud secoua la tête. « Nan. Je serai au poste de police pour préparer son dossier et assigner les tâches avant de tomber dans les pommes. Ces soirées de poker ne me sont pas aussi profitables quand je ne peux pas faire la grasse matinée le lendemain. »

« À qui le dis-tu. » Carlisle tapota l'intérieur du coude de la fille, à la recherche d'une veine bien visible. Il y avait tellement peu de chair que ça ne semblait guère avoir d'importance, mais elle était aussi déshydratée, ce qui n'aiderait pas le processus.

« Tiens son bras, Edward, » demanda Carlisle alors qu'il essuyait la zone avec un tampon imbibé d'alcool et préparait l'aiguille. « Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait de mouvement brusque et me fasse rater la veine. »

Mais elle dormait profondément et elle ne broncha pas quand l'aiguille perça sa peau pâle, mais son sang coula très lentement tandis que Carlisle remplissait deux petites éprouvettes.

« J'aimerais en prendre plus, » dit-il en soupirant avant de fixer prestement la solution saline de réhydratation à l'aiguille et de laisser le sac reposer sur le dossier du canapé pour que la gravité opère. « Elle est juste trop déshydratée en ce moment. Peut-être pourrons-nous réessayer dans quelques jours. »

Presque immédiatement quand le liquide transparent commença à couler dans son bras, la fille se mit à trembler. Emmett attrapa le plaid drapé sur le fauteuil d'Edward, et Carlisle n'essaya pas de l'arrêter alors même qu'il disait que cela n'allait pas vraiment aider. « C'est la température de la solution saline qui la fait frissonner. Edward, va remplir un bol à moitié avec de l'eau chaude du robinet. »

Edward disparut et revint en un éclair, tenant un grand bol de métal. Il regarda Carlisle placer le sac de solution saline dans le bol d'eau puis remettre le tout en équilibre sur le dossier du sofa.

« Voilà, » dit-il. « L'eau va réchauffer la solution saline – pas beaucoup, mais assez, j'espère, pour qu'elle ne soit plus incommodée. »

Ça sembla aider, tout comme le fit la couverture qu'Emmett avait jetée sur sa forme allongée. Edward la plaça autour d'elle avec précaution, ne couvrant pas le bras avec l'aiguille, puis il recommença à jouer avec les extrémités de ses cheveux en désordre.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peigné ses cheveux ? » S'enquit Emmett, observant les mains nerveuses d'Edward.

Edward grimaça. « Je pense que c'est peine perdue, » dit-il. « Il se peut que nous devions carrément les couper. »

« Oh, Mec, ne fais pas ça tout de suite, » répliqua vivement Emmett. « Les poulettes détestent que des décisions comme celles-là soient prises pour elles. Rose me castrerait si jamais je lui disais quoi faire avec ses cheveux. »

« Emmett, » protesta Edward, « _regarde_-les. »

« Je vois bien. » Emmett avait l'air de réfléchir. « Je pense que tu devrais appeler Alice pour voir si elle peut apporter son aide. »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, » déclara Carlisle, jetant un coup d'œil au niveau de solution saline dans le sac. « Il se peut qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise au contact d'une autre femme, de toute façon. Qui sait ? Alice pourrait être capable de la faire parler. »

« Si Alice ferme son propre clapet pendant cinq secondes, » marmonna Edward. Il ne détestait pas la petite amie de Jasper, mais elle était connue pour son exubérance. Ce que cette fille effrayée penserait d'elle, personne ne pouvait le dire. Il espérait seulement qu'Alice ne la ferait pas mourir de peur.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le sac de solution saline était vide et Carlisle semblait penser que c'était suffisant pour le moment. « Elle va probablement dormir pendant la majeure partie de la journée, » dit-il, retirant l'aiguille à ailettes et faisant pression sur la plaie avant d'y appliquer un pansement adhésif circulaire. « Ça pourrait être une bonne idée pour toi d'en profiter pour dormir un peu. » Il regarda Edward. « J'ai quant à moi l'intention de déposer ces échantillons à l'hôpital et d'aller me coucher. »

Edward hocha la tête, prenant soigneusement le corps étendu de la fille dans ses bras, avec la couverture. Elle bougea contre lui, une main se blottissant dans sa chemise pour agripper légèrement le tissu. C'était un geste doux qu'elle faisait inconsciemment dans son sommeil, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je te tiendrai au courant si nous apprenons quoi que ce soit, » promit Emmett. « Et je reviendrai pour le camion, probablement dans l'après-midi. »

« Dors, Edward, » réitéra Carlisle. « Quand Esmée se réveillera, je lui expliquerai la situation. Elle aura sans doute envie de cuisiner pour notre petite vagabonde, au minimum. »

« Elle voudra l'envelopper dans ses bras et ne jamais la lâcher, tu veux dire, » répliqua Edward avec un petit sourire. L'instinct maternel d'Esmée était légendaire. Elle et Carlisle ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants biologiques, mais elle avait volontiers accueilli Edward quand il avait eu besoin d'une maison, et elle avait étendu cet accueil à ses amis aussi au fil des années. Elle faisait du bénévolat et elle était là pour lui à travers chaque étape de sa vie, les petites comme les grandes, malgré son travail d'architecte qui occupait également beaucoup de son temps.

Carlisle émit un petit rire. « Sans doute. Es-tu prêt à avoir une petite sœur, Edward ? »

Edward haussa les épaules à la plaisanterie légère. Ça lui était égal comment ils voulaient appeler la fille, tant qu'elle obtenait l'aide dont elle avait si désespérément besoin. « Je vais aller me coucher, alors, » dit-il en déplaçant le corps souple de la fille dans ses bras. Elle ne bougea pas, preuve que son sommeil était vraiment profond.

Emmett et Carlisle quittèrent les lieux et, quand il fut à nouveau seul avec la fille endormie, Edward inspira et expira profondément. En temps normal, le matin après une soirée de poker il serait sorti avec les gars pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner copieux composé d'œufs, de pommes de terre rissolées, de bacon, et d'autres aliments du même acabit, puis il serait tombé dans un coma bienheureux pour le reste de la journée. Ce n'était pas possible aujourd'hui, cependant, et il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas bien, attendant sans cesse d'entendre la fille remuer.

« Je pense que nous allons tous les deux être fatigués pendant un certain temps, » dit-il tristement, commençant son périple dans les escaliers. Il était impossible de dire si elle allait rester dans un lit s'il la mettait là, mais il n'allait certainement pas la laisser dormir sur le sol comme un animal. Il ouvrit la porte de la petite chambre d'amis, ne se donnant pas la peine d'allumer la lumière alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le petit lit de repos. Esmée avait voulu installer un lit plus grand dans la chambre, mais celle-ci était si peu spacieuse qu'Alice avait donné son lit d'enfance à la place. Le lit de repos était une antiquité des années 50 au métal peint en blanc avec de délicates volutes, et Edward déposa la fille sur le matelas moelleux, tirant le drap frais et la couette chaude confortablement autour d'elle. Sa tête se nicha doucement dans l'oreiller, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en écartant ses cheveux de son visage et en la regardant pendant un long moment.

« Tu es en sécurité maintenant, » dit-il doucement. « Je ne laisserai rien te faire du mal. »

Edward laissa la porte ouverte pour qu'elle ne se sente pas claustrophobe si elle se réveillait avant lui, puis il se glissa dans sa propre chambre de l'autre côté du couloir. Il devait s'occuper de beaucoup de choses – nettoyer la baignoire, d'abord. Mais il était trop fatigué par la longue nuit qu'il avait passée éveillé et les découvertes de la matinée, et il se dit qu'il y aurait beaucoup de temps plus tard pour faire le ménage. Emmett était en train de commencer une enquête sur l'identité de la fille, Carlisle envoyait les analyses sanguines pour être vérifiées, et tout le reste pouvait attendre. Ils devaient juste être patients.

***L'Ativan, connu sous le nom de Temesta en France, est un médicament servant à traiter l'anxiété, l'angoisse, l'insomnie, et il est également utilisé pour le sevrage alcoolique et cannabique.**

****Aux Etats-Unis, quand les policiers découvrent une personne qu'ils ne peuvent pas identifier par son nom, ils la dénomment John Doe s'il s'agit d'un homme, et Jane Doe s'il s'agit d'une femme.**

*********Abraham Maslow**** est un ****célèbre psychologue**** américain, considéré comme le père de l'****approche humaniste****, surtout connu pour son explication de la ****motivation**** par la hiérarchie des besoins, qui est souvent représentée par une ****pyramide des besoins****.**

**Mille mercis à ma correctrice mlca66, et un bonjour tout particulier à MaPlumeMagique.**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	4. Chapter 4

**Créatrice de la saga **_**Twilight **_**: la fabuleuse Stephenie Meyer**

**Auteure de **_**Wisp **_**: la formidable Cris**

**Traductrice de la version française intitulée **_**Brindille**_** : Milk40**

**Merci énormément pour tous vos commentaires, et n'oubliez pas que si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez communiquer avec moi en tout temps par pm.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 4**

Un martèlement soudain à la porte réveilla Edward. Ainsi qu'il l'avait soupçonné, il dormait d'un sommeil léger, sans quoi on aurait eu beau frapper pendant des heures à sa porte, il aurait continué à dormir comme une souche.

L'esprit embrumé, il trébucha dans les escaliers et ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à trouver Emmett, Carlisle, ou peut-être Esmée sur le seuil.

Pas de chance.

Le début d'un mal de tête poussa Edward vers un état d'éveil complet en tombant sur la belette appelée James. Celui-ci semblait extrêmement nerveux.

« Hey, » dit l'homme aux cheveux blonds, se dandinant avec malaise sur le perron. « T'as pas idée du mal que j'ai eu pour te trouver. »

À cet instant précis, Edward souhaita avoir attrapé son portable en sortant de sa chambre. Emmett n'avait rien dit plus tôt à propos de cueillir James pour l'interroger, mais Edward présumait que cela irait de soi. À présent le gars était là, à quelques mètres seulement de la fille qu'il avait maltraitée et abandonnée, et Edward n'allait jamais le laisser poser à nouveau la main sur elle.

« Donc, il se trouve que… »

« Tu ne peux pas récupérer le camion, » répliqua fermement Edward, essayant de couper James au passage. « Tu l'as perdu de manière réglo. »

« Merde, oui, je sais, » répondit James. Il frotta sa nuque et Edward jeta un regard derrière le visiteur importun, se demandant comment le gars avait réussi à se rendre à sa maison en premier lieu sans son camion.

Une Corolla blanche crasseuse trônait dans l'allée. Quelqu'un avait écrit 'Lave-moi' à plusieurs endroits sur la voiture, et elle était décorée avec des petits dessins de pénis tracés dans la saleté. Ça ressemblait exactement au genre de véhicule trash que James pouvait conduire.

« Tu vois, » tenta à nouveau ce dernier, « il se trouve qu'il y a quelque chose dans le camion qu'il faut que je récupère. Je vais juste le reprendre rapidos et m'en aller si tu me donnes la clé du hard-top. »

« Tu as dit qu'Emmett pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il y avait dans le camion, » contra Edward. Il n'était pas sûr que James ait des soupçons sur le fait qu'ils avaient trouvé la fille. Probablement pas. Il serait en dehors de l'État, peut-être même au Canada, s'il pensait que quelqu'un le soupçonnait. Pour cette raison, Edward ne voulait pas que James sache que la fille était dans la maison. Soit, qu'il pense qu'elle était toujours coincée dans le camion, ou qu'elle avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à s'enfuir. Edward ne devait foutrement rien à ce salaud.

« Sûr, tous les outils et ce genre de merde, » confirma James, et son comportement maladroit commença à changer en quelque chose de plus dur, de plus sinistre, tandis qu'il étudiait la carrure d'Edward dans la porte. Ils avaient à peu près la même grandeur et le même poids, et tous les deux étaient finement musclés plutôt que larges et imposants comme Emmett. « Mais il y a quelque chose de personnel là-dedans. Une… babiole, si tu veux. Ça n'a pas de valeur pour qui que ce soit, sauf pour moi. »

Edward ne pouvait que supposer que James faisait référence à la fille, et il sentit son sang commencer à bouillonner aux mots qui étaient sortis avec tant de désinvolture de la bouche de l'homme. Cette fille n'était pas une _babiole_, elle n'était pas une possession qu'on pouvait oublier à l'arrière d'un camion jusqu'à ce que son usage soit à nouveau requis. Diable, pour ce qu'Edward en savait, James ne se souvenait même plus qu'il avait enfermé une pauvre fille à l'arrière de son camion, jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille la sauter ou se faire faire une pipe en vitesse. Cette pensée faisait tourner l'estomac d'Edward pour plusieurs raisons. Aucun être humain – enfer de merde, aucun animal – ne devrait être traité comme l'avait été cette petite fille. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée de quiconque voulant quand même avoir des rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un d'aussi sale qu'elle l'avait été. James était un foutu malade.

Cependant, il était actuellement un foutu malade qui se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de sa porte, pas loin de l'endroit où la fille qu'il avait gardée captive dormait. Si Edward ne voulait pas que l'homme devienne méfiant, il fallait qu'il pense à quelque chose, et vite.

« Regarde, » dit-il en s'étirant, essayant de contrer la posture tendue de James et son ton de plus en plus suspicieux, « le camion n'est pas à moi. Tu dois t'arranger avec Emmett. Tu as son adresse ? »

« Il n'était pas dans l'annuaire, » admit James.

Évidemment. Même dans une petite ville, ce n'était pas sécuritaire de carrément afficher l'adresse d'un agent de police au vu et au su de tout le monde.

« Je vais te la donner, » offrit volontiers Edward. Si James pouvait partir, ce serait idéal. Il irait trouver le type qui cherchait à le mettre en prison. Et même si Emmett n'était pas chez lui, Edward ne craignait pas pour Rosalie. Elle portait une arme à feu et savait comment s'en servir.

« La foudre ne frappe pas deux fois au même endroit, » disait-elle toujours si quelqu'un mettait en doute son obsession au sujet de sa sécurité personnelle, « parce que je vais sacrément bien _m'assurer _que ça ne se produise pas. »

Edward n'avait pas connu Rosalie quand elle était plus jeune, juste après l'attaque qui avait laissé une cicatrice à son bras droit et son esprit sur le qui-vive de façon permanente. Mais après avoir vu l'état de cette nouvelle petite brindille de fille quand il l'avait trouvée, il n'allait pas juger Rose pour sa prudence.

« Écoute, Mec, t'es sûr que tu ne peux pas me laisser aller dans le hard-top pour, genre, deux minutes ? Je jure devant Dieu, Cullen, ce n'est rien de grande valeur. Rien que McCarty voudrait avoir. »

Même si Edward savait que James tentait de minimiser la valeur de l'objet qu'il voulait, son ton méprisant alors qu'il parlait d'un être humain lui fit vraiment voir rouge. Cette fille avait été brutalisée, traitée comme un objet rejeté d'un coup de pied et oublié selon le bon vouloir de James. Pour lui, elle ne valait rien. Il l'avait gardée enfermée à l'arrière d'une putain de camionnette, blessée, sale, et affamée, pendant Dieu sait combien de temps. C'est seulement maintenant, alors qu'il l'avait égarée et que la menace que ses actions ne soient découvertes le frappait de plein fouet, qu'il essayait de la récupérer. Edward voulait réduire l'homme en pièces. Il se sentait malade de lui avoir prêté de l'argent – de l'argent dont il était sûr de ne plus jamais revoir la couleur – et de s'être assis à une table pour jouer au poker avec lui des heures durant pendant que cette pauvre fille languissait dans le camion sombre et froid à l'extérieur. Elle avait été à proximité d'un policier et de deux médecins, et personne ne l'avait su.

« Je suis désolé, Mec, » se força-t-il à lui dire. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est le camion d'Emmett dorénavant, après tout. »

« Il ne le saurait même pas, » argua James. « Ne sois pas une mauviette. Laisse-moi juste aller dans ce putain de camion, ça ne prendra même pas une minute, je le jure devant Dieu, et ton copain ne le saura pas. »

Edward se hérissa. Il redressa son épine dorsale, se tenant fermement dans la porte au cas où James tenterait quoi que ce soit. « J'ai dit non. »

L'argument était devenu une lutte de pouvoir à présent, et Edward en était bien conscient. Ce n'était même plus vraiment à propos de la fille à ce stade, mais à propos du fait que James voulait quelque chose et Edward refusait de le lui donner.

« Ne me fais pas chier, Mec, » dit James, plissant les yeux et changeant de posture.

« _Toi,_ ne me fais pas chier, » rétorqua Edward. « Tu es sur _ma_ propriété, après tout, en train de me demander quelque chose auquel tu n'as pas droit. »

Le poing de James vola avant qu'Edward ne puisse le voir venir, mais il était agile et rapide en raison d'une enfance passée à se bagarrer avec Jasper et le géant Emmett. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'espace pour s'esquiver puisqu'il se tenait sur le seuil, aussi tendit-il la main devant lui pour saisir le poing de James.

Ce fut un coup dur, et Edward sentit ses muscles se tendre alors qu'il le retenait. Les os de sa main lui faisaient mal. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'idée la plus intelligente.

« Je _vais _appeler la police, » le mit-il en garde. « Si tu veux quelque chose dans le camion, tu dois aller trouver Emmett. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

« Mauviette, » railla James. « Putain d'enculé ! T'as besoin d'avoir la permission de ton _petit ami_ pour aller faire pipi aussi ? »

Les railleries au sujet de sa virilité n'ébranlèrent pas Edward. Il était conscient des raisons derrière les piques, et son éducation lui donnait la faculté de les écarter.

« Je vais l'appeler, » déclara James, grognant les mots entre ses dents tachées par le tabac, « et quand je vais l'avoir au bout du fil, il va me dire de prendre ce que je veux, bordel. Je vais revenir, connard. »

Edward lui ferma la porte au nez.

Après s'être assuré, en regardant dehors par l'interstice du rideau, que James montait bel et bien dans sa voiture et quittait les lieux, Edward se précipita dans sa chambre et s'empara de son téléphone. À la hâte, il chercha le numéro d'Emmett dans son carnet d'adresses.

Emmett décrocha à la septième sonnerie, et il était évident, quand Edward entendit sa voix, qu'il dormait avant de répondre.

« Désolé, Vieux, » dit-il rapidement. « Mais James est en route vers ta maison. Y es-tu ? »

« Merde – ouais, » répondit Emmett, grognant bruyamment. Edward entendit Rosalie critiquer en arrière-fond que s'il ne passait pas toute la nuit à boire et à jouer au poker, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas tant de mal à se lever le lendemain. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Il s'est pointé au cottage, » dit Edward, espérant que James n'avait pas dérangé ses parents à la résidence principale. « Il a dit qu'il avait laissé quelque chose dans le camion qu'il avait besoin de récupérer. Une babiole qui ne valait rien sauf à ses yeux. »

« Putain de bordel, » marmonna Emmett. Il pouvait être lent parfois, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas saisir que James avait fait allusion à la jeune fille qu'ils avaient trouvée.

« Il a fallu un certain temps et il m'a envoyé son poing, mais je lui ai dit d'aller te trouver s'il voulait entrer dans le camion, » dit Edward.

« Merci de m'avoir mis au courant. Je vais rester vigilant. » Emmett grogna de nouveau, un peu moins fort, et Edward le connaissait tellement bien qu'il pouvait identifier le bruit alors que son ami se baissait pour s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Alors ils t'ont laissé rentrer chez toi pour dormir un peu ? » Questionna Edward.

« Ouais, » confirma Emmett. « Après que j'aie fait démarrer les choses, le Chef a pris le relais. C'est mon jour de congé, après tout. Je vais quand même probablement être l'enquêteur principal sur cette affaire, à moins qu'elle ne soit refilée à l'État ou au Gouvernement fédéral*. Mon Supérieur pense que ça pourrait être le cas, surtout s'il s'agit d'une mineure. »

« As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? » Demanda Edward avec optimisme.

« Non, pas encore, et je leur ai dit de m'appeler s'il y avait du nouveau pendant mon absence. » Emmett soupira. « Pauvre gosse. Comment est-elle ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas entendue émettre un seul son depuis que James m'a réveillé, » admit Edward. « J'allais vérifier son état, mais j'ai pensé que c'était important que je t'appelle d'abord. »

« Ouais, merci, » dit Emmett. Il fit une pause. « Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Rosie. »

« Tu ne m'as pas dit quoi ? » La voix tranchante de Rosalie flotta à travers la ligne téléphonique.

« C'est une longue histoire, Bébé, » répondit Emmett. « Et tu ne vas pas l'aimer. » Il fit une autre pause, puis ajouta avec vivacité, « Ne pourrais-je pas d'abord avoir une tasse de café s'il te plaît ? Tu sais, avant que tu ne m'arraches la tête ? »

« Emmett McCarty, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » Exigea-t-elle, et Edward était prêt à parier qu'Emmett n'aurait pas son café avant de tout lui expliquer.

« Je vais te laisser y aller, » dit-il au téléphone, souriant puisque Rosalie ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle était une bonne personne avec un cœur en or, mais il fallait percer son armure extérieure pour le découvrir. Emmett vénérait le sol sur lequel elle posait les pieds, et elle était bonne pour lui – elle le gardait calme et mesuré quand il avait tendance à aller trop loin.

« Fais-moi savoir comme elle va, » dit Emmett. « Tu peux rappeler et me sauver de ce qui s'annonce être une longue conversation. »

Edward était d'accord. Rosalie ne prendrait pas bien ce qu'Emmett avait à lui dire au sujet de sa nouvelle enquête. Pas bien du tout. Elle exigerait de savoir pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas immédiatement castrer et ensuite éventrer James sur place.

« Je le ferai, » promit Edward. « Plus tard. »

Après qu'Emmett ait raccroché, Edward se dirigea de l'autre côté du couloir pour vérifier l'état de la mystérieuse fille qu'il avait laissée dormir sur le petit lit de repos. Son pouls s'était quelque peu calmé durant sa conversation téléphonique avec Emmett, mais il le sentit s'accélérer à nouveau en approchant de la chambre d'amis. Qu'allait-il y trouver ? Serait-elle endormie dans le lit, comme il l'y avait laissée ? C'était ce qu'Edward espérait – qu'elle n'ait jamais réalisé que James avait été là, et qu'elle se repose confortablement.

Mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil par la porte ouverte de la chambre, le lit était vide.

Edward dut admettre que c'était plus ou moins ce à quoi il s'attendait, en supposant qu'elle se soit réveillée sur l'élément du mobilier. Il allait falloir remédier à son étrange insistance à rester sur le sol… une fois qu'ils sauraient comment communiquer avec elle.

Il parcourut la chambre minuscule du regard, en quête d'un quelconque signe de sa présence, vérifiant sous le lit et à l'intérieur de la petite banquette au bord de la fenêtre. Le lit était un peu froissé, mais on aurait dit qu'elle avait au moins tenté de l'arranger. Avait-elle fait ça parce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire le ménage ? Ou pour donner l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais été dans le lit pour commencer ? Edward ne savait pas, et sa frustration face à la situation et son incapacité à aider la fille augmentaient chaque fois qu'ils découvraient quelque chose de nouveau à son sujet.

Elle était dans le placard. L'espace était plus ou moins vide – quelques boîtes sur l'étagère supérieure, mais rien d'autre, étant donné que c'était une chambre d'invités. Il y avait beaucoup de place pour elle pour se recroqueviller sur le tapis, mais Edward n'aimait pas cette vision. Elle dormait, portant toujours ses vêtements trop amples, sa poitrine montant et descendant doucement au rythme de ses respirations assoupies. Elle semblait paisible, ce qui déconcerta Edward. Il voulait la remettre dans le lit où elle pourrait être au chaud et confortable, mais la troubler dans son sommeil pourrait être pire que la laisser où elle était pour se reposer.

« Tu es une telle énigme, Petite Brindille, » murmura-t-il, ses mots à peine plus qu'un souffle. Elle remua, son visage se nichant plus loin dans les poils du tapis rugueux, mais ne se réveilla pas.

Edward ne pouvait pas supporter de la regarder dormir sur la moquette inconfortable, aussi décida-t-il finalement de faire un compromis qui pourrait leur convenir à tous les deux, espérait-il. Il tira la couette du lit et la mit autour d'elle, puis il glissa un oreiller sous sa tête. Elle bougea encore, se pelotonnant en une boule plus serrée, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« Repose-toi, Cocotte, » dit Edward, effleurant sa joue avec le bout de ses doigts avant de se relever et de quitter la pièce avec lenteur. « Tu le mérites. »

Retournant en bas, Edward jeta un regard à l'horloge de la cuisinière et grimaça. L'après-midi était déjà avancé, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne devrait vraiment pas se rendormir. Il fallait qu'il se prépare pour le moment où son invitée allait se réveiller, et qu'il contacte plusieurs personnes.

Résolu, il mit quelques tranches de pain dans le grille-pain pour son petit déjeuner, et pendant qu'elles grillaient il composa le numéro de la maison d'Alice et Jasper.

« Edward ! » Répondit Alice d'une voix claire et sonore, comme toujours. « As-tu dépouillé Jazzy de tout son fric hier ? Est-ce que j'avais laissé suffisamment d'en-cas ? Je pense que oui, mais on ne sait jamais. »

« C'était bien, Alice, » dit Edward, coinçant son téléphone dans le creux de son épaule tandis qu'il sortait du beurre et de la confiture du réfrigérateur. Il avait de sérieux doutes au sujet de présenter Alice à leur petite Brindille, bien que Carlisle et Emmett aient tous les deux semblé aimer l'idée. Alice était une fille très gentille, mais son ardeur débordante était étourdissante, même pour une personne normale. Edward voulait désespérément ne pas effrayer son hôte. « Est-ce que Jasper est réveillé ? »

« À peine, » rigola-t-elle. « Il a déjà avalé une demi-cafetière, alors il devrait être ragaillardi. Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? »

« En fait, » dit Edward, « j'aimerais que tu actives le haut-parleur. C'est quelque chose que vous devez entendre tous les deux. »

Alice poussa un cri aigu. « Tu as trouvé une fille ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? N'importe qui sera mieux que la dernière. »

Edward roula intérieurement des yeux. À vrai dire, il avait 'trouvé une fille,' mais pas du tout au sens où Alice l'entendait. Et vraiment, il n'y avait rien eu de négatif au sujet de Tanya, mais Alice et Rosalie ne l'avaient pas du tout aimée. « Mets-moi juste sur le haut-parleur, s'il te plaît, » répéta-t-il. « Je vais tout vous expliquer. »

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait, et après avoir entendu Jasper le saluer d'une voix somnolente, Edward commença son récit. Il avait l'impression angoissante qu'il allait devoir le répéter plusieurs fois dans un avenir proche. Il expliqua comment il avait ouvert le hard-top du camion par curiosité, et comment il avait trouvé la fille et présumé qu'elle était morte. Alice essaya de l'interrompre à plusieurs reprises, pour être réduite en définitive au silence par Jasper. Finalement, Edward termina son histoire en racontant la brusque apparition de James au cottage, et où il avait trouvé la fille endormie.

« Alors maintenant vous avez le topo, » dit-il, remarquant que ses toasts avaient refroidi pendant qu'il parlait. Il n'avait franchement pas très faim de toute façon, mais la routine du petit déjeuner était quelque chose d'agréable et de normal dans une journée qui promettait d'être aux antipodes de la normalité. « Alice, Carlisle a pensé que tu pourrais être en mesure de faire quelque chose avec ses cheveux afin que nous ne soyons pas tout bonnement obligés de les couper. Jasper, je pense que ça vaut le coup de vérifier si elle a moins peur de toi que de Carlisle. »

« Nous serons chez toi aussi vite que tu le souhaites, » promit Jasper, juste avant que la voix excitée d'Alice ne le coupe.

« Oh mon Dieu, » cria-t-elle, « tu ne peux pas tailler les cheveux d'une fille comme ça, Edward Anthony Cullen ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Je vais arranger ça, _n'y_ touche _pas_. »

Edward n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Alice était si catégorique. Elle-même avait les cheveux courts, après tout. Elle était une créature insondable, mais infailliblement aimable et serviable.

« Alors elle dort encore ? » Demanda Jasper par-dessus le marmonnement d'Alice au sujet de produits capillaires.

« Elle dormait toujours il y a quelques minutes en tout cas, » confirma Edward. « Vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez – maintenant qu'Alice sait, elle voudra être tenue au courant, et ce sera sans doute aussi bien que nous soyons ensemble pour entendre ce que Carlisle et Emmett ont découvert. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies envoyé James directement aux poulets, » déclara Jasper en reniflant. « Je serai heureux d'entendre que ce salaud est derrière les barreaux. »

« Moi aussi, » approuva Edward. Mais si la mystérieuse fille ne pouvait pas témoigner, avaient-ils assez de preuves pour garder James enfermé pour de bon ? C'était une question qui donnait à réfléchir.

« Je vais essayer de contenir Alice, » ajouta Jasper, baissant légèrement le ton. « Si elle est à ce point effrayée, elle n'a pas besoin de l'être davantage. »

« Merci. » Sa gratitude était extrêmement sincère. Alice était très gentille et presque jamais de mauvaise humeur, mais elle avait une personnalité certaine et Edward ne voulait pas que la fille ait peur d'elle.

« Edward, » lui dit Alice, sa voix sonnant comme si elle revenait dans la pièce, « je veux passer par le magasin et acheter quelques trucs pour elle. Nous viendrons après, d'accord ? »

« Quel genre de trucs ? » S'enquit Edward avec suspicion. Alice était connue pour avoir exagéré à maintes occasions côté shopping.

« Juste des trucs dont elle a besoin, espèce de lourdaud, » le taquina-t-elle. « Est-ce qu'elle a des vêtements ? »

Non, en fait, maintenant qu'Alice le mentionnait. Mais Edward n'était pas du tout sûr que l'idée qu'Alice se faisait d'une garde-robe adéquate conviendrait à la fille actuellement endormie à l'étage.

« Attends de l'avoir rencontrée, » suggéra Jasper, évitant à Edward d'avoir à argumenter. « Ensuite tu pourras faire les boutiques avec Rosalie ou Esmée. »

Alice poussa un soupir, mais c'était vraiment la meilleure suggestion dans l'esprit d'Edward. Rosalie et Esmée seraient capables de garder la générosité d'Alice dans les limites du raisonnable, choisissant des choses qui étaient nécessaires et confortables, pas des fringues de grands créateurs. « Génial, » dit-il. « Je vais faire du café et on se voit bientôt ? »

Alice confirma pour Jasper, et Edward raccrocha le téléphone juste à temps pour entendre le grincement provoqué par un mouvement sur le plancher en haut. La fille devait s'être réveillée.

Déterminé à se déplacer lentement pour ne pas l'effaroucher, Edward résista à l'envie de se précipiter dans les escaliers. D'une démarche ferme il monta avec seulement des chaussettes à ses pieds, faisant délibérément du bruit pour qu'elle l'entende venir. Regardant encore une fois par la porte ouverte de la chambre, il vit qu'elle était assise dans l'espace confiné du placard, les yeux larmoyants et confus, fixant la couette posée sur ses jambes avec consternation.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu aies froid, » dit doucement Edward.

Elle le regarda, ses cheveux pas beaucoup plus ébouriffés après avoir dormi toute la matinée – non pas qu'Edward pensait qu'ils pourraient s'emmêler davantage – mais elle ne tenta pas de bouger du placard.

« J'aurais aimé que tu restes dans le lit, » poursuivit-il, marchant lentement dans la pièce, « mais j'imagine que ça va être une plus grosse bataille, hein ? »

Elle l'observa, ses yeux méfiants à mesure qu'il approchait du placard dans lequel elle était assise.

« J'espère que tu as aimé le dîner hier soir, » dit Edward en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. « Ou le petit déjeuner ce matin – qu'importe. » Il essaya de lui sourire, mais elle ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, le regardant avec ses grands yeux bruns, étudiant son visage. « Tu te rappelles de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il dans une tentative pour la taquiner, mais sa plaisanterie se perdit lorsqu'il n'obtint aucune réaction de sa part. « Eh bien, » continua-t-il en haussant mentalement les épaules, « je suppose qu'il est trop tôt pour s'attendre à grand-chose, hein ? Veux-tu utiliser la salle de bain ? Je peux te transporter en bas des escaliers si tu le désires. »

Au mot _bain_ ses yeux s'illuminèrent, juste comme ils l'avaient fait avant. Elle repoussa la couette de ses jambes et se mit à genoux, rampant à quatre pattes pour sortir du placard.

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu ne rampes pas, » dit Edward, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise en la voyant se traîner sur la moquette. « Je vais te porter si tu ne peux pas marcher, mais ça me rend nerveux de te voir ramper. »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder avec ses yeux immenses alors qu'il se levait et lui offrait ses bras. Pendant un moment on aurait dit qu'elle allait se détourner, son corps se tendant légèrement, penchant en arrière vers la sécurité relative du petit placard sombre. Edward demeura immobile, ne bougeant pas un muscle alors qu'elle restait là, à genoux, tiraillée entre la peur et la confiance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se déplace lentement sur ses genoux et lui tende ses bras.

« Gentille fille, » dit-il, souriant avec emphase tandis qu'elle lui permettait de la prendre dans ses bras. « Nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire pour t'aider à marcher bien assez tôt. Je préfère ne pas te faire essayer avant que Carlisle et Jasper ne confirment que ça ne va pas te faire mal. »

Ses petites mains chaudes reposèrent sur les épaules d'Edward alors qu'il la transportait avec soin dans les escaliers puis dans la salle de bain. Il la déposa sur le plancher, lui permettant de s'affaisser sur ses genoux sur le carrelage propre, et il fit un geste vers les toilettes. « Je vais te laisser seule pendant un moment pour que tu puisses utiliser la salle de bain, » dit-il. « Si tu ne peux pas faire ça toute seule, Petite Brindille, toi et moi allons devoir traverser toute une épreuve. »

Elle ne prêta pas attention à ses paroles, mais elle le regarda sortir de la pièce et fermer la porte derrière lui. Edward espérait qu'elle soit au moins capable de faire ça sans aide. Sinon, il pourrait bien abandonner et téléphoner à Esmée. Il avait déjà été entraîné à la propreté quand sa tante l'avait recueilli, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il se sentait réellement mal à l'aise d'avoir à enseigner à la fille.

Edward s'installa sur le canapé, regardant fixement le plateau avec les toasts refroidis sur la table basse. Alice et Jasper devraient bientôt être là. Il se demanda s'il devait en tout état de cause appeler Esmée. Elle était une influence apaisante, et l'une des seules personnes qu'Edward savait être en mesure de contrôler le caractère exubérant d'Alice avec un petit mot gentil.

Une agitation soudaine dans sa vision périphérique sortit Edward de ses réflexions, et il cligna des yeux de surprise de voir la mystérieuse fille stopper sur ses genoux près de la table basse, mâchouillant délicatement sa lèvre inférieure charnue et l'observant avec inquiétude.

« Oh, » dit Edward, forçant ses pensées à revenir dans le présent. « Bonjour. As-tu réussi comme il faut toute seule ? »

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, Edward pouvait entendre le gargouillis résiduel de la chasse d'eau. Il lui fit un grand sourire, le soulagement balayant sa poitrine. « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis heureux que tu te sois débrouillée seule, » lui confia-t-il. « Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour t'aider, mais je dois admettre qu'un tel acte aurait été difficile pour nous deux. »

Ou peut-être que non ? Elle avait semblé remarquablement peu affectée quand Edward lui avait donné un bain la veille, et ça ne semblait pas particulièrement la déranger d'être nue autour de lui. Qui pouvait dire à quoi cette fille était habituée ?

Elle regardait l'intérieur de la pièce baignée dans la lumière brumeuse de Forks, ses yeux revenant vers Edward toutes les quelques secondes comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Elle ne paraissait pas du tout mal à l'aise à genoux sur le sol, mais Edward aurait voulu l'apprivoiser pour qu'elle s'asseye sur le sofa avec lui. Il doutait qu'elle veuille rester sur l'élément du mobilier, et elle aboutirait probablement encore sur ses genoux. Peut-être qu'il serait préférable d'attendre Alice et _la_ laisser essayer ?

Les yeux de la fille se posèrent sur l'assiette de toasts froids sur la table basse, et aussitôt, une lueur brillante et intéressée s'alluma dans leur profondeur chocolatée. Il était évident, sur tous les traits de son visage, qu'elle voulait cette nourriture.

« Tu ne veux pas manger ça, crois-moi, » essaya de lui dire Edward. « C'est froid maintenant. Je vais te préparer quelque chose de chaud – ce sera meilleur, non ? »

Mais elle ignora ses mots, n'accordant même pas un regard dans sa direction, toute sa personne axée sur l'assiette de pain grillé devant elle. Edward soupira. « D'accord, » dit-il. « Je ne devrais probablement pas faire ça – nous devrions attendre les recommandations de Carlisle et tout ça… » Mais il ne pouvait pas résister à l'expression de faim et de désir absolu sur son visage. La nécessité d'apaiser cette expression devint trop forte, pressant de l'intérieur contre ses côtes comme si tout son torse pouvait s'étirer avec ce sentiment. Il n'avait _jamais_ rien ressenti de tel auparavant. Lorsque ses petites amies le suppliaient et le cajolaient pour avoir des cadeaux – ou pire, qu'elles y faisaient allusion avec acharnement – ça l'éteignait complètement. Mais le désespoir sincère sur le visage de cette fille le chamboula. Tout en sachant que c'était une erreur, il poussa le plat vers elle.

« D'accord, » dit-il doucement. « D'accord, Petite Brindille. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu puisses manger sur la table sans mon aide. »

Sans l'hésitation qu'elle avait montrée la veille, la fille s'empara du morceau de pain grillé le plus proche dès que la main d'Edward eut quitté l'assiette. Elle mordit profondément dans le toast froid, la confiture de fraise laissant une tache de rouge sur sa lèvre alors qu'elle mâchait, une expression d'extase traversant ses jolis traits délicats.

« Peut-être que t'apprendre à te servir d'une serviette de table devrait être ajouté au programme, » commenta doucement Edward, la regardant fourrer un autre énorme morceau dans sa bouche. Quand Emmett mangeait comme ça c'était absolument dégoûtant – même en étant un gars lui-même, Edward ne pouvait pas regarder cette merde. Mais cette fille était étrangement mignonne avec ses joues gonflées comme celles d'un tamia**, ses lèvres collantes de confiture.

« Je vais t'acheter une tranche du gâteau au chocolat le plus décadent que je pourrai trouver, » promit Edward, ne se donnant pas la peine de cacher son sourire. « Juste pour pouvoir regarder ton expression pendant que tu le manges. »

Elle engouffra les deux morceaux de pain grillé rapidement, léchant ses lèvres pour se délecter des vestiges de confiture. Edward la regarda, un étrange sentiment d'affection jaillissant du fond de son estomac, puis il ramena l'assiette vide dans la cuisine, mettant le percolateur en marche au passage. Ils auraient grandement besoin d'une bonne dose de caféine aujourd'hui. Emmett pouvait boire le contenu d'une cafetière à lui seul, et Rose n'était guère mieux. Ils garderaient probablement le percolateur en marche durant le reste de la journée, mais ça ne dérangeait pas du tout Edward. La boisson chaude et son parfum amer étaient incroyablement apaisants quand il en avait besoin.

Mais toutes les pensées d'apaisement s'enfuirent quand il revint dans le salon pour y trouver la mystérieuse fille arborant un teint résolument vert, sa main serrée sur sa bouche et tremblant de tout son corps.

« Merde, » dit-il, se sentant immédiatement coupable de l'avoir laissée manger ce toast tandis qu'il l'attrapait sous les bras et la tirait rapidement dans la salle de bain.

Ils se rendirent aux toilettes juste à temps et elle vomit un gâchis brun et rouge qui était sans aucun doute du pain grillé. Edward la laissa s'agenouiller à côté de la cuvette des toilettes, tenant ses cheveux en arrière alors qu'elle avait des haut-le-cœur. Un gémissement pitoyable s'échappa de sa gorge, et il vit le reflet des larmes couler à nouveau de ses yeux.

« Oh, Petite Brindille, » chantonna Edward pendant qu'elle vomissait de la bile, « je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas dire non à tes yeux. Je suis navré, Chérie. »

La fille pleura doucement et Edward s'agenouilla derrière elle, laissant son corps tremblant s'appuyer contre lui. « Je sais, » dit-il, bien qu'il ne le sache pas vraiment. « Je sais. Ça va. C'est de ma faute. Tu vas t'en remettre, et nous laisserons Carlisle surveiller ton alimentation à partir de maintenant. » Il enfouit ses lèvres dans sa douce chevelure emmêlée, respirant l'odeur de son shampoing. « J'ai peut-être un doctorat, mais je ne suis pas médecin. Je suis tellement désolé, Petite Brindille. Tellement désolé. »

Elle se blottit contre sa poitrine, le laissant la tenir et caresser son front en sueur. Edward espérait qu'elle retirait un certain réconfort de ce contact – il savait que c'était le cas pour lui.

« Allez, » finit-il par dire quand ses genoux commencèrent à lui faire mal et qu'il songea qu'elle devait avoir froid agenouillée sur le carrelage. « Voyons voir si nous pouvons te brosser les dents. Tu dois sûrement vouloir rafraîchir ta bouche. »

Elle ne résista pas quand Edward la souleva de nouveau, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus délicatement, et l'installa sur le comptoir en céramique, à côté du lavabo. Il fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie pour trouver une nouvelle brosse à dents, heureux de toujours en garder plusieurs de rechange. Elle le regarda, les yeux mi-clos, luttant entre la fatigue et la curiosité tandis qu'il étalait une bonne quantité _d'Aquafresh _sur la brosse à dents puis la mouillait sous le robinet.

« Bon, » dit-il, « ça pourrait devenir intéressant. »

Elle accepta la brosse à dents dans sa bouche assez volontiers, mais tout de suite elle lécha le dentifrice et l'avala en grimaçant, juste comme elle avait appris à le faire avec une cuillère.

« Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête, » dit Edward avec un soupir, réfléchissant à son prochain geste. « Essaye… essaye juste de garder la bouche ouverte. Peux-tu faire ça ? » Il appliqua plus de dentifrice sur la brosse à dents, puis il ouvrit sa propre bouche en grand de façon comique. « Tu vois ? Comme ça. »

Elle le regarda pendant un moment avant de se glisser vers le bord du comptoir pour essayer de se remettre à genoux.

« Non, » la corrigea Edward, tenant doucement ses épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber. « Pourquoi veux-tu être sur le plancher ? »

En guise de réponse, la fille tendit les deux mains vers la braguette de son jean, réussissant à en défaire le bouton avant qu'il ne l'arrête.

« Holà ! » Lança-t-il en reculant. « Nous sommes en train de brosser les dents ici, Petite Brindille. Un simple brossage de dents. »

Elle fronça les sourcils de confusion alors qu'il repoussait fermement ses mains loin de son jean, les ramenant dans son giron.

« Pourquoi diable penserais-tu que- »

Edward s'arrêta net comme tout devenait clair dans sa tête. « Oh, » dit-il. « Oh, ma petite, non. Pas ici. Ce n'est pas ce que signifie une bouche ouverte ici. »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle cessa de vouloir le toucher alors qu'il caressait ses mains et tentait de réévaluer la situation. C'était ridiculement malaisé. Ces choses qu'il faisait tous les jours sans même y penser étaient extrêmement difficiles à expliquer à quelqu'un qui ne saisissait absolument pas leur usage.

« OK, » dit-il encore. « Essayons une tactique différente. » Il sortit sa propre brosse à dents, ajouta du dentifrice et ouvrit grand la bouche, faisant des mouvements exagérés en commençant à brosser ses dents. La fille le regarda avec fascination, comme si elle avait du mal à comprendre quiconque essayant de faire une telle chose. Edward fit une pause et déposa sa brosse à dents après quelques coups, ramassant la sienne et la tenant près de sa bouche.

Elle ouvrit docilement, et cette fois-ci elle garda la bouche ouverte et n'essaya pas de manger le dentifrice pendant qu'Edward brossait ses dents. Il tenta d'être aussi doux que possible. Les dents de la fille étaient remarquablement intactes pour quelqu'un qui n'avait manifestement pas pratiqué beaucoup d'hygiène bucco-dentaire dans sa vie. Edward prit soin de brosser ses gencives et sa langue, à la recherche de quelque chose qui, à l'œil nu, avait l'air d'être carié, mais il ne trouva rien de concluant.

Mais à ce moment-là elle déglutit encore, la mousse du dentifrice disparaissant dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire de cracher.

« Non, » dit-il, et elle tressaillit fortement à ce mot, se recroquevillant loin de lui. Oui, il était évident qu'elle savait ce que cela signifiait.

Il coupa court à ses efforts pour la rassurer un instant plus tard quand il la vit devenir pâle une fois encore, son estomac se soulevant de manière visible. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'emmener aux toilettes, et elle régurgita le dentifrice qu'elle avait ingéré dans le lavabo avec un petit cri malheureux.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il doucement, lui caressant les cheveux alors qu'elle grimaçait. « Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre mes mots. Ça rendrait tout tellement plus facile. »

Reprenant sa propre brosse à dents, il brossa ses dents un peu plus puis il cracha très délibérément dans le lavabo.

Cette fois-ci quand il brossa encore les dents de la fille, elle imita ses actions et cracha la mousse qu'elle avait dans sa bouche dans le lavabo. Il y avait du sang dans son crachat, ce à quoi Edward s'attendait plus ou moins. La bouche était un endroit très sensible, et les saignements étaient un signe flagrant de négligence. Ils allaient s'estomper avec des soins réguliers. Edward aurait aimé lui donner un rince-bouche avec lequel elle aurait pu se gargariser, mais les chances qu'elle avale le liquide nocif étaient trop grandes et il ne voulait pas courir ce risque. Pas avec son estomac dérangé et sa déshydratation évidente.

« D'accord, » dit-il, lui donnant plutôt une gorgée d'eau dans le verre de la salle de bain. Il lui montra comment la faire aller partout dans sa bouche puis la recracher, et ensuite il lui donna une autre gorgée d'eau qu'elle pouvait avaler, ce qu'elle fit avec empressement, exhalant une haleine parfumée à la menthe contre sa joue.

« Là, » dit-il. « Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais je t'assure que tu finiras par aimer la sensation si ce n'est pas le cas en ce moment. »

Elle ne répondit d'aucune façon, le regardant tout simplement avec des yeux curieux comme pour lui demander quelles autres choses bizarres il attendait d'elle après. Edward lui offrit du savon et mima l'action de se laver le visage, et les yeux de la fille s'illuminèrent de plaisir. Elle passa plusieurs minutes à frotter son visage, plongeant ses mains sous l'eau tiède avec délectation. Le comptoir du meuble-lavabo était inondé d'eau savonneuse une fois qu'elle eut fini ses ablutions, mais Edward ne s'en souciait pas, occupé à tapoter ses joues avec une serviette pour les sécher. Elle était trop adorable pour qu'il la gronde pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant.

« Tu es belle, » lui dit-il en toute honnêteté, caressant légèrement sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. « Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui t'est arrivé, mais j'espère que tu es en train d'apprendre que les choses seront différentes ici. »

Elle se blottit contre sa poitrine alors qu'il prenait son corps trop léger dans ses bras, et il prit note mentalement d'appeler Carlisle aussitôt qu'il l'aurait installée quelque part. Il fallait qu'elle ingère de la nourriture, et visiblement lui donner deux morceaux de toasts avec du beurre et de la confiture avait été une mauvaise idée.

« Voyons voir si nous ne pouvons pas faire quelque chose au sujet de ta peur des meubles, d'accord ? » Suggéra Edward. « Je _déteste _te laisser sur le sol. »

Elle semblait assez calme tandis qu'Edward s'installait sur le canapé, sa petite forme se pelotonnant parfaitement pour se reposer sur ses genoux. Il regarda son expression, accordant plus d'attention à sa respiration et à la tension dans son corps, mais elle ne semblait pas paniquée.

Lentement, espérant qu'elle le lui permettrait, Edward l'enleva avec précaution de sur ses genoux et l'assit à côté de lui sur le divan marron.

Son front se plissa instantanément. Elle se raidit, tombant sur le sol comme elle l'avait fait de la chaise de la cuisine plus tôt, malgré les bras d'Edward autour de ses épaules. Il l'observa, une pointe d'affliction aiguë dans sa poitrine alors qu'il voyait ses grands yeux bruns loucher de confusion, ses dents rongeant sans cesse la moue gonflée de sa lèvre inférieure.

« Tu ne peux pas rester là, » dit Edward, la suppliant avec ses yeux de le laisser l'aider. « Tu peux rester sur mes genoux si tu veux, mais je ne peux pas supporter de te voir à genoux sur le plancher comme ça. Carlisle a dit que tes genoux te font mal. Est-ce que ça n'empire pas la situation de se mettre à genoux tout le temps ? »

Mais, bien entendu, il n'y eut pas de réponse à sa question. Edward se penchait vers elle, s'apprêtant à la reprendre sur lui, quand la sonnette retentit.

La fille se crispa, ses yeux volant immédiatement vers la source du bruit, et Edward imita son geste. C'était probablement soit Carlisle ou Jasper et Alice, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Et si James essayait de revenir pendant que la fille était dans le séjour, il la verrait. Il la verrait, il saurait qu'elle avait été trouvée, et il était impossible de dire ce qu'il ferait ensuite.

Lentement, Edward se leva. La sonnette retentit à nouveau. La personne de l'autre côté était clairement impatiente. Il fronça les sourcils en se dirigeant vers la porte à grandes enjambées et en jetant un coup d'œil à travers le judas.

Une tignasse de boucles blondes attachée à un corps dégingandé vêtu d'une veste familière en denim se fit voir, et Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement, ouvrant la porte à Jasper.

« Hey, Mec, » dit-il en l'invitant dans le séjour. Alice était juste derrière lui, tenant un sac gigantesque, et Edward se désespéra en le voyant.

« Comment est-elle ? » Demanda Jasper, tournant la tête et apercevant la fille à genoux à côté du canapé.

Elle était pâle comme un fantôme, tremblant légèrement, ses yeux magnifiques énormes alors qu'elle regardait l'homme blond devant elle. Jasper s'immobilisa, la laissant le dévisager autant qu'elle le désirait. « Bonjour, » dit-il doucement, la question posée à Edward abandonnée sans réponse. « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je suis Jasper. Jasper – pas James. »

Le nom sortit de sa bouche avant qu'Edward ne puisse l'avertir de ne pas le prononcer, et la fille gémit doucement, se traînant vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le bord de la table basse. Le choc brutal contre ses vertèbres saillantes dut lui faire mal, mais elle n'en donna absolument aucune indication.

« Petite Brindille, » dit Edward, s'approchant d'elle. « C'est bon, Chérie, tu vas bien. Jasper ne va pas te faire de mal. Personne ne t'en fera. »

Son intention était de la toucher, de la tirer dans ses bras afin, espérait-il, qu'elle se sente en sécurité, mais avant qu'il n'y parvienne, Alice apparut derrière la silhouette souple de Jasper.

« Salut, Brindille, » dit-elle, reprenant les mots d'Edward. « Je suis Alice. »

Les yeux de la fille ne s'agrandirent pas. Au lieu de ça ils se rétrécirent. Elle pencha lentement la tête sur le côté, regardant Alice, Jasper maintenant oublié. Edward ne pouvait pas dire si elle avait peur ou non. Il n'avait franchement aucune idée de ce que l'expression plaquée sur son visage signifiait.

« Doucement, Alice, » la prévint-il, priant toute divinité qui voudrait l'entendre, espérant qu'Alice maîtriserait sa personnalité habituellement frénétique pour une fois.

« Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, » répliqua Alice, ne quittant jamais des yeux la fille à côté de la table basse. « Elle le sait. N'est-ce pas, Brindille ? Tu sais que je ne te veux pas de mal. » Elle s'approcha lentement, posant le sac près des pieds de Jasper avant de faire deux pas prudents vers la fille. « Tu sais que je veux être ton amie. »

Edward doutait qu'elle sache quoi que ce soit de la sorte, mais il garda la bouche fermée et regarda Alice approcher lentement de son invitée. Sa poitrine était serrée, l'anxiété comprimait ses poumons alors qu'il attendait de voir ce que serait sa réaction éventuelle à la présence d'Alice.

Du coin de l'œil, Edward vit une ébauche de mouvement tandis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait à nouveau, laissant pénétrer Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie et Esmée. Jasper leur fit signe de rester silencieux, et tout à coup les six paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur les deux jeunes femmes au milieu de la salle de séjour.

« On dirait qu'elle a vu un fantôme, » murmura Carlisle, les mots parvenant à peine à Edward à travers la petite pièce.

« Laquelle ? » Souffla Rose.

Personne n'eut de réponse pour elle.

Comme s'il était en transe, Emmett tâtonna lentement pour ouvrir sa caméra vidéo de la taille de sa paume et la dirigea sur la rencontre en question. Edward n'était pas du tout sûr qu'une rencontre entre son invitée mystère et Alice pouvait servir de preuve, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le dire.

Alice progressa vers la fille, se mettant lentement à genoux en continuant d'avancer. « Salut, » dit-elle. « Je _voudrais_ bien connaître ton nom. Ça pourrait te faire sentir mieux. »

La fille ne répondit pas, un masque de concentration affiché sur son visage. Quand elle bougea furtivement dans la direction d'Alice, les yeux d'Edward faillirent sortir de sa tête.

« Nous serons amies, » répéta Alice. « De bonnes amies, une fois que tu ne seras plus un mystère pour nous. Et nous pouvons t'appeler Brindille en attendant de connaître ton vrai nom. C'est joli et c'est doux, comme toi. » Elle sourit. « Comme _nous deux_. »

Quand Alice l'atteignit, Edward crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Il retint son souffle, dans l'attente.

Lentement, centimètre par centimètre, la fille leva sa main droite avec hésitation. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ceux d'Alice, les regardant fixement, le brun plongé dans le bleu. Alice ne broncha pas, semblant peu perturbée par l'examen approfondi. Elle ne bougea pas alors que les doigts de la fille touchaient son visage. Avec la légèreté d'une plume, la fille toucha les lèvres d'Alice du bout des doigts, puis elle ramena sa main et effleura la main d'Alice contre la sienne. Quand Alice ne se déroba pas, elle toucha ses joues, traçant les contours de la délicate structure osseuse de celle-ci, puis trouvant les mêmes zones sur son propre visage. Elle regarda attentivement Alice, penchant la tête d'abord d'un côté, puis de l'autre, comme si elle essayait de résoudre une énigme impénétrable déposée devant elle.

« Oh mon Dieu, » souffla Rosalie. Elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'Emmett, son regard rivé sur les filles, incapable de le détourner.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Marmonna Emmett. Personne ne lui répondit, mais Carlisle fit un mouvement pour lui imposer le silence avec sa main. La pauvre Esmée était blanche comme un linge.

Les doigts de la fille dérivèrent le long de la clavicule d'Alice, exposée par le col bateau de sa blouse, puis touchèrent la saillie cachée de ses propres os correspondants sous la chemise trop grande d'Edward. Sa main frôla le sternum d'Alice, trouva une petite poitrine, et s'enleva brusquement. Elle déglutit péniblement en touchant le renflement de sa propre poitrine, les yeux écarquillés en regardant.

« Oui, » dit Alice, hochant lentement la tête. « Oui, Brindille. Je suis juste comme toi. »

***En ce moment il s'agit d'une enquête locale, mais elle pourrait bientôt impliquer tout l'État de Washington, voire le pays au complet, c'est cela que laisse entendre Emmett dans sa réplique à Edward**.

****On apprend de nouvelles choses tous les jours, c'est ainsi que j'ai découvert en traduisant ce chapitre qu'un tamia (chipmunk en anglais) est un ****petit écureuil de l'Amérique du Nord à pelage jaune pâle rayé longitudinalement (selon le dictionnaire Larousse).**

**Mille mercis à ma correctrice mlca66, et on se retrouve dans un mois avec deux nouveaux chapitres, parce que maintenant je dois faire les cartons pour mon déménagement…**

**Passez un bon mois de juillet.**

**Milk**


	5. Chapter 5

**Créatrice de la saga **_**Twilight **_**: la fabuleuse Stephenie Meyer**

**Auteure de **_**Wisp **_**: la formidable Cris**

**Traductrice de la version française intitulée **_**Brindille**_** : Milk40**

**Merci énormément pour tous vos commentaires, et n'oubliez pas que si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez communiquer avec moi n'importe quand par pm.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 5**

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Emmett – d'une voix atténuée, heureusement – tandis qu'Esmée saisissait la main de Rosalie et conduisait la jeune femme blonde plus près des deux autres jeunes femmes à genoux sur le plancher. « Est-ce qu'Alice la connaît ou quoi ? »

« Non, » répondit Jasper, échangeant un regard solennel avec Carlisle.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Siffla Emmett, mais il fut de nouveau réduit au silence par un geste de Carlisle.

« Regarde, » lui intima le médecin plus vieux. « Et garde ta caméra pointée dans leur direction. J'ai l'impression que nous n'en avons pas encore fini avec les émotions fortes. »

Emmett se tut, et Edward ne put que regarder, impuissant, alors qu'Esmée et Rosalie rejoignaient Alice et la fille mystérieuse sur le sol. Les doux yeux bruns de cette dernière sortaient quasiment de sa tête tandis qu'elle regardait tour à tour chaque visage féminin, sa poitrine haletant avec ses respirations rapides et hésitantes. Edward brûlait de la prendre dans ses bras, de la laisser enfouir sa tête contre son épaule et de bloquer toutes les questions, la peur – tout ce qui lui causait de la tristesse et du déplaisir. Mais il craignait davantage de ruiner ce moment, de bouger trop vite et de la faire paniquer. Elle était une petite chose tellement effrayée et nerveuse – elle n'avait pas peur de son ombre, mais de pratiquement tout le reste, semblait-il parfois. Un geste de travers pourrait la faire s'emballer, et comme Edward ne savait pas très bien ce que pourrait être ce mouvement irréfléchi, il demeura immobile.

« Bonjour, Petite Brindille, » dit doucement Esmée. « Je suis Esmée, et voici Rosalie. Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal, Bébé. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu puisses nous dire ton nom, cependant. Ne pourrais-tu pas faire ça pour moi ? Juste un mot, c'est tout ce que nous voulons. »

Mais la fille demeura silencieuse, regardant fixement Esmée avec ces grands yeux sombres qui semblaient laisser fuir les émotions comme ils laissaient fuir les larmes, des gouttes glissant lentement sur ses joues pâles.

Rosalie ne dit rien, ce qui n'était pas du tout normal pour elle, mais Edward ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir en voyant une victime évidente de traumatisme. Ses yeux bleus étaient durs et tranchants comme une lame de couteau tandis qu'elle observait la fille, bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'air en colère. Toutefois, il était souvent impossible de savoir avec Rose. Elle portait l'irritation comme une armure, la protégeant contre les blessures extérieures du monde. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moyen le plus sain de faire face aux abus qu'elle avait subis dans le passé, mais Edward n'allait pas en discuter avec elle. Il était sociologue, pas psychologue. C'était à Rose de supporter ses propres blessures, et il ne revenait pas à Edward de les sonder à volonté.

« Carlisle, » dit Esmée, ses propres yeux humides alors qu'elle tournait lentement la tête vers son mari. « Est-elle bien ? Physiquement ? »

« Dans la mesure où nous pouvons le confirmer, » répondit-il. « Je t'ai dit que je l'ai examinée la nuit dernière, mais il se peut que j'aie manqué beaucoup de choses, et je serai le premier à l'admettre. »

« A-t-elle dit _quelque chose _? N'importe quoi ? »

« Non, » répondit Edward avec regret. « Elle a émis quelques bruits, mais aucun mot. »

« Une langue étrangère, peut-être ? »

Edward secoua la tête. Les bruits que la fille avait faits jusqu'à présent n'étaient manifestement pas une langue – des petits gémissements de protestation ou de douleur, un cri d'effroi quand il l'avait touchée la première fois. Il était impossible de savoir exactement ce qu'elle saisissait de leur discours, et presque aussi impossible de deviner quelle langue, le cas échéant, elle aurait appris à parler à un certain moment.

« C'est comme ce que je disais la nuit dernière à propos de la marche, » dit-il à voix basse, ne sachant pas si la caméra vidéo serait en mesure de capter ses mots à travers la pièce. « Qu'elle ne le _puisse pas_ ou ne le _veuille pas_ n'a vraiment pas d'importance à ce stade. Le fait notable est qu'elle ne _parle pas_. À part en faisant appel à un linguiste pour essayer de lui parler dans une vingtaine de langues différentes, je ne suis pas sûr que nous puissions faire grand-chose tant qu'elle ne se sera pas calmée et qu'elle ne nous fera pas davantage confiance. »

« Tu penses qu'elle ne comprend même pas ? » Les yeux de Rosalie rétrécirent alors qu'elle les braquait sur lui. « Juste parce qu'elle ne choisit pas de parler, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est stupide. »

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était stupide, » déclara lentement Edward, essayant de ne pas céder à son irritation face à l'attitude parfois difficile de Rosalie. « Considérez ceci – la nuit dernière, Carlisle et moi parlions juste devant elle de la façon dont il avait mis l'Ativan dans la nourriture qui lui était destinée, pour qu'elle s'endorme et qu'il puisse l'examiner. Elle l'a mangée sans aucune appréhension. Ça ne semble pas être quelque chose qu'elle ferait si elle nous avait compris. »

Les yeux perçants de Rose s'adoucirent un peu, et elle se retourna vers la fille en question. « Désolée, Edward, » dit-elle – l'une des rares fois où il l'avait jamais entendue prononcer ces mots. « C'est juste que… ne la mésestime pas simplement parce qu'elle a peur. S'il te plaît. »

Avant qu'Edward ne puisse insister sur le fait qu'il ne ferait jamais une telle chose – qu'il ne pensait pas, en fait, qu'elle était stupide ou incapable – Rosalie était déjà passée à autre chose. Il se retint de rouler des yeux en signe d'agacement. Elle et Alice étaient toutes les deux de bonnes personnes, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas les supporter autrement que comme des amies. Leurs tempéraments correspondaient bien à ceux de leurs amoureux, mais pas à celui d'Edward. Il espérait qu'Esmée, au moins, avait compris qu'il ne remettait nullement l'intelligence de la fille en doute. Si celle-ci ne pouvait pas les comprendre – ce qui, dans l'esprit d'Edward, était clairement le cas – l'initiative ne reposait pas sur sa Petite Brindille de comprendre comme par magie, mais plutôt sur eux, qui devaient trouver un autre moyen de communication.

« Crois-tu qu'il est possible qu'elle n'ait pas été exposée à une langue quand elle était petite ? » Demanda Esmée d'une voix hésitante. Elle tendit une main tremblante, l'approchant doucement du visage de la fille. De grands yeux bruns regardèrent son mouvement, mais la fille – apparemment officiellement surnommée Brindille pour le moment – ne se déroba pas. Elle sursauta légèrement alors que la main d'Esmée se posait sur sa joue pâle, sa poitrine se soulevant avec des respirations effrayées et haletantes. « Oh, ma chérie. Tout va bien, Bébé. Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal. Comment quelqu'un le pourrait-il ? »

Mais quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal, beaucoup de mal. Ça c'était évident. Edward serra un poing crispé et resta silencieux. Il fut surpris par son propre désir de toucher la jeune femme – de la prendre à nouveau et de la tenir près de sa poitrine. Quand il n'y avait qu'eux deux, elle n'avait pas l'air si effrayée. Elle semblait même se détendre au moins un peu – elle lui avait offert un sourire quand il avait mis des chaussettes épaisses à ses pieds froids. Elle ne souriait certainement pas à Esmée, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas non plus paniquer.

« Si c'est le cas, » dit Jasper, « ça n'augure rien de bon pour son avenir. »

« Hey, » dit Alice, lançant un regard noir à son petit ami. « Rose vient de vous dire de ne pas l'appeler 'stupide'. »

« Il ne l'a pas appelée stupide, » répliqua Edward, prenant la défense de son ami. « Si tu demandes à quelqu'un dans la rue ce qui différencie les humains des animaux, en supposant que la personne n'est pas croyante, tu obtiendras l'une de deux réponses. »

« Marcher ou parler, » dit Jasper en hochant la tête.

« Je jure devant Dieu, si tu la compares encore à un animal- » grogna Rose.

Immédiatement, la fille recula en entendant la voix en colère. Elle s'éloigna brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, arrachant sa joue au doux contact d'Esmée. La bouche de Rosalie s'amincit en une ligne malheureuse quand elle vit ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle cessa de parler.

Mais le mal était fait. La fille regarda autour de la pièce, son attention détournée des femmes devant elle, et elle aperçut Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper qui se tenaient debout près de la porte. Elle poussa une plainte malheureuse, le son faible et brisé dans sa gorge, et elle envoya sa tête sauvagement dans toutes les directions comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

Apparemment, c'était le cas. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent sur la forme d'Edward, et dès qu'elle le vit, elle rampa maladroitement vers lui sur ses genoux. Son petit corps se renversa presque sur ses jambes avant qu'Edward ne puisse l'atteindre et la stabiliser, et avec une profonde inspiration il la tira doucement dans ses bras. Il se leva, se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit dans le coin de celui-ci avec la petite boule de son corps recroquevillée sur ses genoux. Ses bras l'étreignaient, ses doigts agrippant fermement le tissu de sa chemise tandis qu'elle enfouissait sa tête contre lui, se cachant dans le seul lieu de sécurité qu'elle connaissait.

Edward avait mal pour elle – la peur qu'elle éprouvait lui envoyait des ondes de terreur à travers le corps. Et pourtant, en même temps il ressentait une étrange sorte de fierté aussi – la fierté qu'elle l'ait choisi pour havre de sécurité, qu'elle ait suffisamment confiance en lui pour le chercher quand elle avait peur et avait besoin de réconfort. Des larmes mouillèrent sa chemise, mais il s'en fichait. Il frotta sa main le long de son dos osseux, respirant son odeur alors qu'elle se blottissait pitoyablement dans ses bras.

« Ça va, Petite Brindille, » dit-il, caressant l'enchevêtrement de ses cheveux emmêlés, chatouillant ses doigts contre son oreille. « Personne ici ne te fera de mal. Rosalie ne voulait pas t'effrayer. Ça ira. Tu vas bien. »

Elle n'allait pas bien, et Edward le savait. Mais il n'avait rien d'autre à dire – rien qui pourrait emporter sa peur au loin. Elle continua de pousser son petit corps contre lui, presque comme si elle voulait disparaître dans le cercle de ses bras. Edward se contenta de la tenir, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Oh, ma chérie, » murmura Esmée, se déplaçant en douceur du plancher à une chaise. Carlisle s'installa sur le bras de la chaise, juste à côté d'elle, et pressa son épaule.

« Cette petite fille, » dit Rosalie, sa peau presque aussi pâle que celle de Brindille, « a traversé un foutu _merdier_. » Elle regarda Emmett, son agent de police. « Il faut que nous trouvions comment l'aider. »

« Nous y parviendrons, » répondit Carlisle d'un ton résolu à la place d'Emmett. « Je ne pense pas que quiconque ici veuille voir cette jeune femme souffrir plus longtemps que ce n'est absolument nécessaire. Nous ferons tout notre possible. »

« Est-ce que J- » Edward se força à s'arrêter, s'abstenant de prononcer ce nom à proximité de la fille. « Est-ce qu'_il _s'est montré à ta maison, Em ? »

« Ouais, » répondit Emmett, semblant immensément content de lui-même. « Il a eu le culot de frapper à la porte, et quand Rosalie a ouvert, il a demandé à parler à _l'homme de la maison_. » Il grogna. « Je l'ai arrêté sur le champ. »

Rosalie paraissait déchirée entre fière et irritée. « Ça n'a pas exactement été l'arrestation la plus professionnelle. »

« Je suis blessé, Bébé ! Tu m'accuses de ne pas être professionnel ? »

« Tu ne peux pas _littéralement _arrêter quelqu'un parce qu'il est un connard ! »

Edward renâcla. « Est-ce vraiment de ça que tu l'as accusé ? »

« Entre autres choses, » admit Emmett avec un haussement d'épaules. « Quoi qu'il en soit, il se morfond en taule pour le moment. Il ne veut pas parler, mais il n'a pas demandé d'avocat non plus. Le Chef se demandait si peut-être il s'attendait à ce que nous jouions à la balle avec lui – que nous lui offrions un marché ou je ne sais trop quoi. Moi je pense juste qu'il pique une colère parce qu'il sait qu'il a été pris. »

Edward essaya de se sentir soulagé que James soit au moins derrière les barreaux, mais il avait vraiment espéré que l'homme leur donne quelques informations à propos de sa mystérieuse jeune femme. James était la première étape évidente pour apprendre son identité. Sans lui, quelle serait la prochaine étape ?

« Que disais-tu plus tôt, Edward ? » Demanda Alice, sa voix plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendue avant. « À propos de marcher et parler ? »

« Oh. » Edward prit un moment pour rassembler ses pensées. L'interconnexion entre la biologie et les sciences sociales n'était pas vraiment son domaine d'expertise, mais il allait essayer. « Beaucoup de gens pensent que la marche est une compétence que nous enseignons à nos enfants, mais il n'en est rien. En fait, un enfant élevé dans l'isolement commencera à marcher à peu près au même moment qu'un enfant qui a grandi dans un milieu familial normal. Mais le langage – le langage est beaucoup plus complexe. Personne ne sait vraiment comment les enfants apprennent à parler. De nombreuses études ont été réalisées, avec des résultats qui ne dressent pas un tableau clair. »

Il frotta lentement le dos de la fille, grimaçant en sentant chaque vertèbre de son épine dorsale. Il fallait qu'ils lui donnent davantage de nourriture – quelque chose qu'elle ne vomirait pas à nouveau. « Par exemple, tous les bébés dans toutes les cultures commencent à babiller au même âge et, quelle que soit la langue qu'ils entendent parler autour d'eux, ils babillent exactement la même chose. À la longue, les sons qui n'existent pas dans leur langue maternelle disparaissent de leur vocabulaire 'babillage'. Donc, clairement, au moins une partie de celui-ci est apprise. Et pourtant, d'autres études ont montré qu'une partie du langage est innée, aussi. Nous semblons avoir une grammaire intégrée, pour ainsi dire. La majorité des phrases qu'on dit à des nourrissons sont interrogatives – des questions – ou impératives – des ordres. As-tu faim ? Ne fais pas ça. Des choses comme ça. Mais quand les tout-petits commencent à parler, ils le font en grande partie avec des phrases déclaratives. De toute évidence, ils ne se contentent pas de simplement imiter ce qu'ils entendent. »

« Le langage est complexe, on comprend ça, » dit Rosalie avec impatience. « Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec elle ? Elle n'est pas un bébé. »

« C'est contraire à l'éthique d'expérimenter sur les enfants, » poursuivit Edward, tenant Brindille soigneusement contre lui et essayant de ne pas ressentir d'irritation à l'égard de Rosalie pour être Rosalie. « Personne ne mettrait un nouveau-né dans une pièce pendant des années sans contact humain, juste pour voir ce qui arriverait. Mais nous avons des cas de maltraitance extrême où les enfants ont en fait été découverts dans des conditions très similaires. D'après les tentatives ultérieures pour leur enseigner, nous savons qu'il y a une très petite fenêtre de temps durant laquelle l'acquisition de la langue maternelle peut se produire. Après l'âge d'environ cinq ans, cette fenêtre se ferme. Le cerveau ne peut littéralement pas apprendre sa première langue – pas de manière significative. Les mots individuels, oui, mais pas les complexités de la grammaire, de la syntaxe et de la signification. Ce que Jasper veut dire, c'est que si elle n'a pas été exposée au langage à un âge assez précoce, son développement sera affecté pour le reste de sa vie. »

« Au point où elle serait placée en institution ? » Questionna Rosalie sans ambages.

« Probablement, oui. » Edward devait admettre que les implications possibles étaient sévères. Mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de cette jeune femme… Il n'était pas qualifié pour porter un jugement sur son passé, et il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Mais quelque chose en lui ne croyait pas qu'elle était incapable de comprendre. C'était davantage comme si… comme si elle ne _voulait pas. _Comme si elle avait appris, ou s'était auto-formée à ignorer la parole humaine pour une raison étrange. Et il était clair qu'elle comprenait au moins quelques mots. Bain, sans aucun doute. Et elle connaissait le nom de James, bien que tant qu'Edward avait son mot à dire, elle pouvait l'oublier. Il ne laisserait jamais ce salopard s'approcher à nouveau d'elle.

« C'est terrible, » dit Alice. « Qu'un bébé normal et en bonne santé soit placé juste parce que personne ne lui a jamais parlé… »

« Le cerveau est un mécanisme complexe et délicat, » répliqua Edward, souriant à la colère indignée sur son visage. « Tu as entendu parler du trouble de l'attachement, non ? »

« N'est-ce pas un truc en rapport avec les enfants élevés à l'orphelinat ? »

« C'est là où ça a été le plus étudié, oui, » confirma Edward. « D'abord dans les orphelinats de l'ex Union Soviétique, et maintenant aussi en Amérique latine. Les troubles de l'attachement – il y en a un certain nombre et ils varient en gravité – se produisent quand un enfant reçoit peu ou pas d'interaction durant une phase critique de son développement. Il y a deux principales causes : soit il n'y a personne pour s'occuper de l'enfant, et donc personne avec qui celui-ci pourrait former un attachement émotionnel, soit la personne qui s'occupe de l'enfant est négligente et/ou abusive. Encore une fois, un enfant peut être né en parfaite santé mais effectivement foutu à quatre ou cinq ans. »

« Es-tu en train de dire que tu penses que c'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? » Demanda Alice, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui lui est arrivé, » répondit Edward. La fille dans ses bras se nicha plus près de lui, enfouissant doucement son nez dans son épaule. Ses larmes avaient cessé au cours de la conversation, mais elle ne semblait pas du tout avoir envie de quitter la sécurité de ses bras. « Nous n'avons absolument aucun point de départ pour faire quelque supposition ou diagnostic que ce soit sur son état de santé mentale ou émotionnelle. »

« Edward a raison, » approuva placidement Carlisle, serrant la main d'Esmée quand elle trouva la sienne. « Pour le moment nous devons nous concentrer sur ses besoins physiques – nourriture, chaleur, sécurité – du mieux que nous le pouvons. Le reste viendra en son temps. »

« Ce qui me rappelle, » déclara Edward, reconnaissant de ramener le sujet à quelque chose de beaucoup plus concret que d'hypothétiques diagnostics. « Elle a englouti des toasts ce matin, puis les a vomis. Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser les manger. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Edward, » le rassura Carlisle. « Les toasts en eux-mêmes n'étaient pas une si mauvaise chose à essayer. J'imagine que c'était juste trop pour son estomac à digérer, littéralement. Pour le moment elle a besoin de très, très petits repas. Nous devons habituer son tube digestif à se 'remettre en service' et espérer qu'elle ne développera pas le syndrome de réalimentation. »

« Que suggères-tu ? »

« Des protéines, des hydrates de carbone et des vitamines, le tout en très petites portions, à deux ou trois heures d'intervalle, avec des fluides. Pour tout de suite nous devrons lui administrer des liquides par intraveineuse afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne se déshydrate pas. Si nous commencions à la forcer à boire de l'eau à pleines gorgées, ce serait comme soumettre son corps à un nettoyage à grande eau, et il ne pourrait tout simplement pas le prendre. »

« Va-t-elle rester assise immobile pour que nous puissions faire ça ? » Interrogea dubitativement Emmett.

« Si elle ne le fait pas, il y a toujours l'Ativan. »

Edward comprenait que c'était à ça que servait le médicament, mais il n'aimait toujours pas l'idée de la droguer à son insu. Elle avait déjà visiblement subi tant de choses sans son consentement, et il ne voulait désespérément pas empirer la situation. Cependant, il devait admettre que, sauf dans le sens le plus fondamental – qu'elle ait lutté physiquement ou non – il était difficile de savoir si elle avait jamais vraiment consenti à quoi que ce soit.

« Pourquoi ne lui ferait-on pas chauffer un peu plus de pommes de terre pour nous assurer que son estomac n'est plus dérangé ? » Proposa Carlisle. « Ensuite, dans quelques heures, nous pourrons essayer des protéines. »

« Est-ce que ça te semble convenable ? » Demanda Edward, caressant la joue maculée de larmes de la fille avec sa main. « Je pense que tu seras heureuse de ravoir de la nourriture dans ton estomac. »

Elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux liquides, son expression incertaine alors qu'elle oscillait entre le visage d'Edward et le groupe formé par les autres personnes dans la pièce.

« Ça va, » dit-il calmement. « Tout va bien. Personne ne te fera de mal ici. »

Elle se nicha plus étroitement dans ses bras, clignant lentement des yeux. Il était évident pour Edward qu'elle était encore fatiguée – elle le serait probablement encore pendant un certain temps, avec tout le stress qui pesait sur elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser ses yeux se fermer durant plus d'une minute, les rouvrant brusquement pour fixer les étrangers dans la pièce. Elle semblait fascinée par les trois femmes, les implications derrière ce fait étant trop importantes pour qu'Edward les affronte à ce moment précis. Et, fascination ou pas, elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement confiante en ces nouveaux venus.

« C'est merveilleux qu'elle te fasse ainsi confiance, » dit doucement Esmée.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait beaucoup le choix en la matière, » répondit-il sombrement. « Elle est complètement à notre merci. Si elle ne pouvait pas placer sa confiance en l'un de nous, elle paniquerait au point de tomber dans le coma, j'en ai bien peur. »

« Ce n'est pas littéralement possible, » déclara Carlisle en revenant dans la pièce avec un autre petit bol de purée de pommes de terre et un verre à moitié rempli d'eau.

« Comme je te l'ai dit la nuit dernière, peut-être pas pour une personne normale, » dit Edward, « mais je ne pense pas qu'elle sache même ce que _normal _veut dire. »

Carlisle ne chercha pas à contredire Edward. Au lieu de cela, il lui tendit le bol.

L'attention de la jeune femme fut attirée par la nourriture, et elle tourna légèrement sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward, ses narines palpitant en reniflant l'air.

« Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas à la cuisine prendre un café ? » Proposa Jasper, jetant un regard à la fille, puis à Edward. C'était un geste significatif. Que la fille s'en formalise ou non, il voulait lui offrir une opportunité de manger sans spectateurs.

Les autres ne semblaient pas particulièrement chauds à l'idée, mais Jasper et Carlisle insistèrent. Edward comprenait ce qu'ils essayaient de faire. Il admettait que leur raisonnement était valable – si la pauvre fille était trop bouleversée, elle ne mangerait pas. À tout le moins, ils pourraient éloigner une partie de l'attention qui était sur elle en ce moment.

« Ma Belle, » dit doucement Edward, « je sais que tu dois avoir faim. Essayons encore une fois, d'accord ? »

Elle ne dit rien, et Edward ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le fasse, mais elle l'observa avidement alors qu'il ramassait une cuillérée de pommes de terre et la lui offrait. Elle disparut rapidement dans la bouche de la fille qui alla même jusqu'à sourire un peu, une expression de satisfaction jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Vas-y lentement, » l'avertit Edward. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu vomisses encore. »

Elle l'ignora, regardant la cuillère avec impatience pour en avoir plus.

« Peut-être que tu aimerais essayer de tenir la cuillère toi-même ? » S'enquit Edward. « Nous avons essayé avant, mais tu étais un peu confuse et tu avais très peur. » Il ramassa une autre cuillérée et lui offrit le manche de l'ustensile, enroulant ses doigts autour de celui-ci alors qu'elle s'installait en boule sur ses genoux.

« Essaye, » l'exhorta-t-il. Ses yeux étaient grands et incertains, regardant l'objet dans sa main comme s'il pourrait bouger tout seul. Mais rien ne se produisit, et après un moment elle porta timidement la cuillère à ses lèvres.

Elle tenait la cuillère serrée dans son poing et ses mouvements étaient saccadés, mais elle réussit à finir de manger le reste des pommes de terre et Edward dut la retenir de mettre son doigt dans le bol pour ramasser les derniers petits résidus.

« Je sais, » dit-il avec douceur, déposant le bol sur la table basse. « Tu as faim, je comprends. J'aimerais pouvoir te donner plus, mais Carlisle a raison. Ça ne te fera aucun bien si tu le rends. »

Pour l'apaiser, Edward lui tendit le verre d'eau qu'elle avala en vitesse. Il écouta le faible bourdonnement des voix dans la cuisine tout en observant la fille, en quête d'un signe qu'elle allait être malade. Elle ne devint pas verte ni ne commença à trembler. Elle se blottit simplement tout contre son cou, expira doucement, et le laissa la tenir.

« Tellement belle, » murmura-t-il, caressant ses cheveux emmêlés. « Tellement adorable. Tu es vraiment une fille remarquable. Tellement forte d'avoir survécu à tout ça. »

Son souffle était chaud contre sa clavicule, et Edward soupçonnait qu'elle était presque endormie avant que les autres ne réintègrent la pièce à pas de loup.

« Salut, Brindille, » dit Alice d'un ton hésitant.

La fille tourna lentement la tête vers la voix, mais elle ne la releva pas de l'épaule d'Edward. Sa main délicate, reposant légèrement sur son avant-bras, se serra par réflexe.

« Elle ne va pas te faire de mal, » dit-il, frottant son dos, souhaitant savoir comment apaiser ses craintes. « Alice est gentille. »

« Je suis très gentille, » approuva Alice. « Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ? Pour te le montrer ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Nous devrions voir ce que nous pouvons faire avec tes cheveux, qu'en dis-tu ? Ils te gênent sûrement avec tout ce gros gâchis de nœuds qui tire sur ton cuir chevelu. »

Edward ne voyait pas pourquoi des cheveux emmêlés tireraient davantage que des cheveux lisses, mais il s'abstint d'ouvrir la bouche. Il regarda Alice aller chercher une grande serviette dans sa salle de bain et l'étaler sur le canapé à côté de lui.

« Installe-toi confortablement, » suggéra-t-elle.

Comme le petit repas ne semblait pas avoir dérangé l'estomac de la jeune femme, Edward consentit à l'enlever lentement de sur ses genoux. Elle gémit légèrement mais ne lutta pas alors qu'il la plaçait sur le sol, dos contre le divan, tel qu'indiqué par Alice qui releva ses cheveux pour les répandre sur la serviette. La fille tressaillit mais ne s'éloigna pas.

« Gentille fille, » l'apaisa Edward, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Il prit sa joue dans sa main, sa peau douce au contact de ses doigts, et elle le regarda avec inquiétude. « Alice ne te fera pas de mal. Elle est seulement là pour aider. »

« C'est moi ! Ton salon de beauté d'urgence dans un environnement des plus sympas. Je suis comme le 911 pour les cheveux et les fringues – je fais des visites à domicile et tout le tralala, » rigola-t-elle, fouillant dans son sac et en sortant une variété de peignes, allant du modèle à dents fines à celui plus large avec moins de dents. Ensuite elle sortit une bouteille de quelque chose qui s'appelait _Spray démêlant cheveux Johnson & Johnson_. « En cas de doute, » dit-elle, montrant la bouteille à la fille, « remets-t'en toujours aux experts. Je n'ai pas eu les cheveux longs depuis des années, mais ce fidèle secret ne m'a jamais laissée tomber avant. »

Les autres s'installèrent à nouveau dans la pièce, quelques-uns tenant une tasse de café, et arborant tous une expression identique de prudence. Ils gardèrent leurs distances, regardant Alice asperger les cheveux de la fille du produit à la fragrance légère puis commencer aux extrémités avec un peigne à dents larges. Brindille n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de tourner la tête pour voir ce qu'Alice faisait, mais une fois qu'elle se rendit compte que ça n'allait pas marcher, elle ramena ses genoux près de sa poitrine et se soumit.

« Edward ? »

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à Carlisle et réussit à sourire faiblement. « Elle a l'air bien, » dit-il. « Pas de nausées jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Bien. Nous lui donnerons des protéines faciles à digérer dans quelques heures – peut-être un peu de poitrine de poulet ? »

« J'en ai à la maison, » murmura Esmée, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la fille recroquevillée en une petite boule avec ses cheveux emmêlés étalés sur la serviette. « Je vais la chercher. Nous devrions aller à l'épicerie pour elle. »

Carlisle leva les mains en l'air. « Ne nous laissons pas emporter avant de savoir si elle va rester. Des nouvelles, Emmett ? »

« Elle ne correspond à la description d'aucun des cas de personnes disparues que nous avons trouvés. Le Chef ne s'oppose pas à ce qu'elle séjourne ici, du fait que tu sois médecin et tout, mais il ne sait vraiment pas ce que le protocole pourrait être. Il a téléphoné au Département de la Santé et des Services à la Personne pour voir s'ils peuvent apporter leur aide. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient envoyer quelqu'un de Seattle. »

Edward écouta Emmett avec des sentiments mitigés. Alors que d'une part il était heureux que l'État de Washington prenne cette affaire au sérieux, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'idée qu'un spécialiste vienne pour évaluer sa petite Brindille comme si elle était un problème. Pas plus qu'il ne voulait qu'on la lui enlève pour être potentiellement enfermée dans un quelconque établissement où elle serait terrifiée une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer à lui-même. L'envie de prendre soin, de couver, ne l'avait jamais frappé avant, pas même quand il avait tenu les bébés de ses amis. Mais il ne voulait pas que cette fille soit effrayée ou laissée seule. Il semblait qu'elle ait eu beaucoup trop de ce traitement déjà dans sa jeune vie.

Elle endura les coups de peigne d'Alice remarquablement bien, restant tranquillement assise sans bouger alors que l'accessoire de coiffure démêlait laborieusement ses cheveux. Des enchevêtrements de nœuds énormes se prenaient dans les dents du peigne presque avec chaque passage de celui-ci, bien qu'Alice essayait visiblement d'être douce. On aurait presque dit qu'elle muait.

« Lui restera-t-il encore des cheveux après ça ? » Marmonna Edward avec inquiétude.

« Ça va aller, » dit Esmée, se déplaçant plus près et s'installant à côté de lui sur le sol. « Crois-le ou non, ceci est bon en fait. Au passage du peigne, les cheveux malsains se détachent, et ça donne aux nouveaux cheveux en santé plus de place pour pousser. »

À force de collecter les cheveux morts et de peigner ceux en bonne santé tout en grommelant, Alice réussit à transformer la tignasse embroussaillée de la fille en une cascade de boucles sombres et soyeuses. Elle paraissait désagréablement grasse à cause de la grande quantité de produit qu'Alice avait été obligée d'utiliser, mais comme la fille n'était pas réfractaire au bain, il serait facile d'y remédier.

« Tu dois te sentir tellement mieux à présent, non ? » Demanda Alice, souriant à la jeune femme. « Et tes ongles ? Est-ce que je peux voir tes ongles ? Ou bien nous pourrions exfolier. Je connais un super- »

« Pas maintenant, Alice, » dit Edward, essayant de son mieux de ne pas élever le ton. Le grondement féroce de Rosalie avait effrayé sa petite Brindille tout à l'heure, et il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise. « Une chose à la fois. Elle est facilement accablée en ce moment. »

« Et il est aussi temps pour elle de recevoir plus de fluides, si elle nous le permet, » souligna Carlisle en regardant Jasper.

« Je vais retourner à la maison pour chercher le poulet, » déclara nerveusement Esmée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rose, mais la grande blonde demeura où elle était. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas envie de fuir l'épreuve à venir.

« Je vais y aller avec toi, Esmée. » Alice bondit de son siège dans un mouvement brusque qui fit reculer Brindille. Elle regarda rapidement à la ronde, ses yeux trouvant Edward et son corps se déplaçant vers lui avant qu'elle ne s'arrête subitement, une pensée lui venant à l'esprit. Il la regarda avec doute alors qu'un éclair de réalisation horrifiée traversait son visage délicat, et elle s'empressa de retourner à l'endroit exact où Alice l'avait placée, baissant la tête dans ce qui ressemblait à de la peur ou de la contrition.

« Non, Petite Brindille, » lui dit doucement Edward, et bien que le ton de sa voix était feutré, elle tressaillit quand même au mot qu'il avait prononcé. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui toucha gentiment l'épaule, inclinant son menton vers le haut avec son autre main.

Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux et sa respiration avait de nouveau augmenté. Le souffle qui sortait de sa bouche entrouverte était léger et pantelant alors qu'elle dévisageait Edward avec inquiétude.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, » tenta-t-il de la rassurer. « Tout va bien, tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis. »

Elle suça sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche, la mordant tandis que la première larme tombait de son œil. Edward soupira et se pencha en avant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que ses cheveux enduits de produit démêlant appuient contre sa chemise, mais vraiment, c'était le cadet de leurs soucis en ce moment. Il s'installa sur le sofa avec elle sur ses genoux une fois de plus, espérant que là elle se sentirait en sécurité puisqu'elle s'était tournée vers lui plus d'une fois comme source de réconfort. Elle se blottit sur son épaule, exhalant doucement contre lui, et il lui frotta le dos avec précaution.

« Nous allons essayer son bras gauche étant donné que j'ai pris son bras droit la nuit dernière, » suggéra Carlisle à Jasper. « Je préférerais ne pas surexploiter une seule veine. »

« Devons-nous faire ça tout de suite ? » Edward la serra contre lui. Elle avait peur, tremblant légèrement dans ses bras. Était-ce le départ précipité d'Alice qui l'avait réellement effarouchée à ce point, ou bien la peur d'être punie pour avoir quitté sa place près du canapé ? Il était impossible de le dire.

« Attendre ne rendra pas les choses plus faciles, » raisonna Carlisle, et Edward supposa que c'était assez vrai. Il regarda son oncle et Jasper commencer à étaler l'équipement sur la table basse : un sac de solution saline stérile, des tubes, une aiguille stérile, des tampons d'alcool.

Brindille les regardait aussi, ses yeux méfiants voyageant d'un homme blond à l'autre, observant les objets qu'ils avaient préparés. Elle ne semblait pas avoir trop peur de l'aiguille, amenant Edward à conclure qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire ce que c'était, ou alors qu'elle n'en avait honnêtement jamais vu auparavant. Les deux étaient possibles. Si elle n'avait pas eu de soin médical approprié depuis très longtemps, voire jamais, il était tout à fait probable qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de l'usage de l'aiguille.

« Ça lui a donné froid la nuit passée, » rappela-t-il à Carlisle.

« Rosalie, irais-tu remplir un bol en métal avec de l'eau chaude du robinet ? » La pria le plus âgé des deux médecins.

Rosalie fit ce qu'il lui demandait sans rechigner – pas un événement courant pour elle – et revint avec un bol en métal légèrement fumant.

« Ok, Edward, si aujourd'hui nous tentons ça pendant qu'elle est consciente, nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide. »

« Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, » répliqua prestement Edward, ses bras se resserrant involontairement autour du petit corps qu'il tenait étroitement. Elle lui faisait confiance, et il _savait _que ceci allait l'effrayer. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de dynamique qu'il voulait bâtir avec elle.

« Si nous sommes tous calmes, ça n'a pas à être une épreuve, » lui rappela Jasper. Il utilisait sa voix de pédiatre, celle qui calmait à la fois les enfants apeurés et leurs parents furieux, et bien qu'Edward le sache, il se sentit un peu mieux. Jasper était habitué à interagir avec les enfants, et ceux-ci ne comprenaient pas toujours ce qui se passait. À cet égard, il était exactement le genre de médecin dont Brindille avait besoin.

Jasper se mit à genoux devant le canapé et sourit de manière réconfortante à la fille pressée tout près de la poitrine d'Edward. « Salut, Brindille, » dit-il. « Je suis médecin, comme Carlisle, et nous avons besoin de fournir des fluides à ton corps. Tu es très déshydratée. Cela signifie que ton corps n'a pas assez d'eau, et ça te rend malade. Nous allons faire de notre mieux pour régler ce problème. »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle ne lutta pas non plus pour s'éloigner de la présence de Jasper tout près d'elle.

« Nous allons trouver un bon endroit sur ton bras, et ensuite nous allons y fixer ce sac pendant un petit moment. » Jasper leva le sac souple de solution saline. « Ça va couler dans ton bras goutte à goutte, et j'ai bon espoir que tu te sentiras mieux. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Elle prêtait une vive attention à tout ce qu'il disait, ses yeux rivés sur lui, ses mains légèrement entortillées dans la chemise d'Edward.

« Je ne te laisserai pas, » promit Edward. « Je serai là tout le temps. »

Avec précaution Jasper aida Edward à les manœuvrer sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'Edward soit assis droit et que la fille dans son giron soit pressée contre sa poitrine, le dos vers l'avant. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aimer ça et elle essaya de se recourber latéralement pour pouvoir l'étreindre à nouveau, mais Edward la tint fermement. « Juste pour un petit bout de temps, » insista-t-il, « et ensuite je te tiendrai tant que tu voudras. »

Sa lèvre se retrouva à nouveau entre ses dents, mais elle ne résista pas quand Jasper retroussa doucement la longue manche trop ample de la chemise thermique qu'Edward lui avait prêtée. À vrai dire, elle semblait réellement intéressée tandis qu'il déchirait l'emballage d'un tampon imbibé d'alcool et l'appliquait dans le creux de son coude.

« Distrais-la pendant une minute, Edward, » dit-il doucement.

Edward se sentit coupable en soulevant sa main droite pour lui chatouiller l'oreille, ramenant son attention loin de son bras qui était à la portée de Jasper. Carlisle était près d'eux lui aussi mais ne l'avait pas touchée, et elle ne paraissait pas avoir aussi peur de lui que ça avait été le cas la veille.

Dès qu'elle tourna la tête vers le frôlement, Jasper introduisit l'aiguille dans sa veine. La fille se raidit instantanément et glapit de façon à peine audible, mais Jasper tenait son bras fermement de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas le bouger et lui faire rater la veine. Il fixa la perfusion saline avec précision, mit le sac dans le bol d'eau chaude, et plaça le tout en équilibre sur le dos du canapé comme Carlisle l'avait fait la veille.

« Là, » dit-il, souriant à la jeune femme dans les bras d'Edward. « Ce n'était pas si terrible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle l'ignora, regardant avec fascination l'aiguille scotchée à son bras, faisant s'égoutter régulièrement le liquide dans la veine.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Edward, expirant l'air qu'il avait retenu dans ses poumons. « Si je savais comment te prévenir à l'avance, je l'aurais fait. Jasper a essayé de te dire exactement ce qu'il faisait. Ça ne fera plus mal, je te le promets, Petite Brindille. Il faut juste que tu ne bouges pas pendant un petit moment. »

Elle leva sa main libre pour essayer de toucher l'aiguille fixée par du ruban adhésif, mais Edward l'en empêcha. « Tu ne dois pas toucher, » dit-il, tenant sa main délicate dans la sienne. « Tu n'auras pas d'ennuis, Petite, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée de toucher. »

D'une certaine façon elle n'était certainement _pas _comme un enfant – une fois qu'on lui disait non, elle obéissait. Elle s'appuya contre l'épaule d'Edward, regardant le tube attaché à son bras, mais ne chercha plus à y toucher.

« Elle est vraiment remarquablement belle, » commenta tranquillement Jasper, s'agenouillant à côté du divan et étudiant son visage. « Je me demande si ça pourrait être au moins en partie la raison pour laquelle elle a subi tant d'abus. »

« La vulnérabilité plus la beauté sont une mauvaise combinaison, » acquiesça Carlisle, le visage sombre.

« Il n'a rien dit ? » Demanda Edward à Emmett, levant les yeux vers le policier avec la caméra vidéo. Il savait déjà que James n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant, mais c'était tellement frustrant de ne rien savoir au sujet de cette fille.

« Rien de pertinent. Quelques gars sont chez Mike afin d'obtenir toutes les informations qu'ils peuvent sur James. Quand ils reviendront, peut-être que nous aurons une meilleure idée de combien de temps il pourrait l'avoir gardée captive. »

« Cet animal peut pourrir en enfer, » marmonna Rosalie.

« Si Dieu existe, » dit Jasper, « c'est ce qui lui arrivera. »

« Personne ne m'a dit pourquoi elle a réagi si fortement à Alice quand elle l'a vue la première fois, » se plaignit Emmett. « Tout ce que vous avez dit c'est qu'Alice ne la connaissait pas. »

« Évidemment qu'Alice ne la connaît pas, » s'emporta Rosalie. Même Emmett, qu'elle aimait inconditionnellement, n'était pas à l'abri de sa colère. « Je pensais que c'était parfaitement clair. »

« Eh bien, dis-le à la caméra, » répliqua Emmett, « parce que de l'endroit où je me trouvais, ça ne l'était pas. »

Edward échangea un regard avec Rose. Il était évident qu'ils avaient tous les deux la même suspicion à propos de la réaction de Brindille vis-à-vis d'Alice. « Nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs, » dit-il lentement, « mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait jamais vu une autre femme avant, Em. Pas qu'elle se souvienne en tout cas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bordel de merde ? » Siffla Emmett. « Putain, ce n'est pas possible, Mec. »

« Ton langage, Emmett, » lui dit Carlisle, plus par réflexe que parce qu'il était réellement irrité.

« Je pense qu'Edward a raison. » Rose croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Elle touchait Alice, puis elle se touchait. Les lèvres, les clavicules – toutes ces choses qui sont différentes chez une femme. C'était comme si… comme si elle regardait dans un miroir pour la première fois. »

« Elle est clairement assez intelligente pour savoir qu'elle n'est pas un homme, » convint Edward. « Elle a dû avoir réalisé, à un moment donné, que son corps ne ressemble pas à celui d'un homme. Mais si elle n'a jamais côtoyé une autre femme à qui se comparer, voir tout à coup trois d'entre elles à la fois a dû être incroyablement perturbant. »

« Et elle t'a cherché pour retrouver sa sécurité, » ajouta Jasper, souriant à Edward. « Tu es son refuge en ce moment, M. le Sociologue. »

« Je le serai volontiers. » Edward jeta un coup d'œil au sac de solution saline. Il était presque vide. « Aussi longtemps qu'elle en aura besoin. »

« Alors, » conclut Emmett en transférant la caméra vidéo dans son autre main, « ce que nous devons faire, c'est convaincre l'expert du Département de la Santé et des Services à la Personne que ta Petite Brindille a besoin de rester ici. »

**Je sais que je vous avais promis deux chapitres l'un après l'autre au début du mois d'août, mais malheureusement mon mois de juillet a été très occupé avec les Nationals de Groove (une compétition de danse à laquelle participait ma fille - ça se déroulait à Atlantic City, au New Jersey, et l'école de danse de ma fille a gagné la finale ^^) et ensuite avec mon déménagement à Atlanta. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais tranquillement reprendre mon rythme de croisière.**

**Mille mercis à ma précieuse collaboratrice mlca66, et bonjour à tout le monde.**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	6. Chapter 6

**Créatrice de la saga **_**Twilight **_**: la fabuleuse Stephenie Meyer**

**Auteure de **_**Wisp **_**: la formidable Cris**

**Traductrice de la version française intitulée **_**Brindille**_** : Milk40**

**Merci énormément pour tous vos commentaires, et n'oubliez pas que si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez communiquer avec moi n'importe quand par pm, mais que si vous me demandez quelque chose par l'intermédiaire d'une review en tant que guest, je ne pourrai pas vous répondre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 6**

Elle aimait le poulet.

Bien sûr, elle semblait aimer à peu près tout ce qu'on mettait devant elle, à l'exception probable du dentifrice avalé par erreur. Esmée coupa environ un tiers de blanc de poulet cuit en petits morceaux et, après avoir vu la propension de Brindille à enfourner tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans sa bouche, ils lui donnèrent les morceaux un à la fois. Rosalie marmonna sombrement que c'était comme donner des friandises à un chien, mais Edward ne pouvait pas penser à une autre façon de l'empêcher de manger trop vite et se rendre malade. Carlisle dit qu'il faudrait probablement lui donner des petits repas fréquents pendant quelques jours avant que son estomac ne puisse supporter plus que quelques bouchées à la fois.

Après qu'elle eut mangé, les filles insistèrent pour donner un second bain à Brindille. La journée était largement entamée et Edward n'avait aucune idée de la quantité d'énergie qu'il restait à la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne s'endorme à nouveau, mais il hésitait encore. Elle n'avait été seule avec aucun des nouveaux venus jusqu'à maintenant – n'avait pas été privée de sa présence à lui sauf pendant les quelques heures qu'elle avait passées à dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'anticiper comment elle allait réagir, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle panique.

« Vous pouvez essayer, » dit-il finalement – non pas qu'Alice ait précisément demandé sa permission, bien qu'elle soit dans _son_ cottage. « Mais ne la poussez pas, s'il vous plaît ? Je déteste quand elle pleure. »

« Oui, _Papa_, » répliqua Alice en roulant des yeux. Elle s'empara de son énorme sac et disparut dans la salle de bain. Un instant plus tard, Edward entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait.

Brindille l'entendit elle aussi. Elle tourna vivement la tête pour scruter la porte ouverte de la salle de bain.

« Ça va, » dit-il doucement, la regardant attentivement alors qu'elle fixait la porte. « Elles veulent juste t'aider à prendre un bain. Tu as aimé ça avant. »

Elle ignora ses mots, continuant à regarder la porte de la salle de bain.

« Je suppose que c'est à moi que revient l'honneur de la conduire à la salle de bain ? » Rosalie se leva, son ton beaucoup moins mordant que d'habitude. Elle traversa la pièce pour aller rejoindre Edward et Brindille, qui reporta brusquement son attention sur elle comme un élastique qui viendrait de briser. « Allez, gamine. Apparemment tu aimes les bains, et nous devons débarrasser tes cheveux du produit qui les a rendus gras. »

La fille mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure, toisant Rose avec une expression qu'Edward ne pouvait pas bien lire mais qu'il _savait _ne pas être la confiance. Elle se pencha pour s'éloigner légèrement de la grande femme blonde, ses yeux expressifs s'agrandissant tandis que Rosalie s'approchait d'elle.

« Tu ne sais pas si c'est une enfant, » protesta Emmett. « Elle pourrait être plus âgée que toi. »

« L'âge chronologique n'est rien d'autre qu'un nombre. Dans sa tête, elle est encore une enfant, peu importe comment James s'est servi d'elle. N'est-ce pas, gamine ? » Sa voix était plus douce qu'Edward ne l'avait jamais entendue. « Ouais, tu es juste un bébé dans ce monde. »

La tête de Brindille tourna vivement dès que Rosalie eut prononcé ce prénom, parcourant frénétiquement la pièce du regard comme si son ravisseur pouvait y être apparu par magie.

« Doucement, » dit rapidement Edward, la tirant plus près de sa poitrine alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le sol. « Chut. Ça va, Petite Brindille. Il n'est pas là. Il ne sera plus jamais en mesure te faire du mal. »

Elle se nicha complètement dans le cercle réconfortant de ses bras, cachant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Edward caressa ses cheveux saturés de produit démêlant qui pendaient lourdement dans son dos. La jeune femme enfouit son nez dans l'encolure de sa chemise, lui rappelant que ça faisait au moins deux jours qu'il ne s'était pas rasé. La texture rugueuse de son cou ne pouvait pas être agréable contre sa peau tendre.

Mais lorsqu'il tenta de la réajuster, l'éloignant de sa mâchoire et de son cou rugueux, elle gémit doucement. Ce petit son le stoppa et il abandonna, la laissant se cacher où elle voulait. Il était absolument incapable de résister à ce bruit.

« Putain, je suis désolée, » dit Rosalie.

« Il est clair qu'elle reconnaît certains mots, » ajouta Jasper. « Pas que je préconiserais de prononcer de nouveau celui-là. »

La jeune femme bougea un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir lever la tête et regarder Edward. Ses grands yeux étaient humides et suppliants, mais pour quelle raison, il ne le savait pas. Il aurait aimé le savoir. Cette expression qu'elle avait lui brisait le cœur – les larmes débordant de ses doux yeux bruns, ses traits délicats _lui enjoignant_ de comprendre, de lui donner ce dont elle avait désespérément besoin. C'était peut-être aussi simple que sa promesse, mais l'avait-elle comprise ? Peut-être que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rester ici, avec lui, parce que la seule autre alternative qu'elle connaissait était de retourner avec James.

« Je ne vais pas te renvoyer là-bas, » dit-il lentement, souhaitant connaître une meilleure façon de communiquer avec elle. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour posséder les pouvoirs de l'esprit d'un Jedi en ce moment. « Personne ne le fera. Tu es en sécurité, Petite. En sécurité. »

Son expression ne changea pas, ses yeux dardant les siens de façon intermittente, plaidant pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Finalement, avec un petit soupir, elle baissa de nouveau la tête et se pressa très fort dans ses bras.

Edward la tint pendant un long moment, souhaitant désespérément pouvoir apaiser ses craintes. Elle était si effrayée et, bien que ce soit compréhensible, ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

« Le bain est prêt ! » Annonça Alice depuis la salle de bain.

« Peut-être que nous devrions attendre, » suggéra Edward, regardant Rosalie pour qu'elle l'appuie. « Elle est tellement effrayée, et je ne veux pas- »

« Attendre ne la rendra pas moins craintive, » interrompit doucement Carlisle. « C'est une bonne idée de voir ce qui se passera si on la sépare de toi. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente abandonnée, » argua Edward, tout en sachant que Carlisle avait raison. Même si le Département de la Santé et des Services à la Personne la laissait rester, la réalité était qu'il ne pouvait pas la tenir dans ses bras vingt-quatre heures par jour. Tôt ou tard, elle allait devoir essayer d'être seule.

Ce fut quand même avec beaucoup de réticence qu'il la bougea doucement de ses bras, laissant Rosalie la prendre. La fille ne lutta pas – elle n'avait pas encore véritablement lutté – mais son visage était un masque de peur alors qu'Edward la lui remettait.

« C'est bon, » l'apaisa-t-il, caressant sa joue avec ses doigts, la laissant les enserrer fermement quand elle l'attrapa. « Tout va bien. Bain, Petite Brindille. Tu as aimé ça la nuit dernière. N'aimerais-tu pas en avoir un autre ? »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents encore une fois, mais elle ne le lâcha pas. Il savait que s'il enlevait sa main en utilisant la force, elle ne lutterait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire ça. « Peut-être que je ferais mieux d'y aller avec toi, » dit-il, jetant un regard rapide à Rose. « Seulement jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que personne ne va lui faire de mal. »

La femme blonde haussa les épaules. « Comme tu veux. »

C'est ainsi qu'Edward prit la main de Brindille de manière rassurante, marchant à côté de Rose tandis qu'elle la portait dans la salle de bain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ fait ici ? » Accusa Alice quand elle les vit tous les trois.

« La pauvre, elle a peur, » dit doucement Esmée. « Mais elle t'a laissée la prendre, Rose. »

« Edward me l'a remise, » rectifia Rosalie. « Quelque chose me dit que ça peut faire une différence. »

Edward grimaça, mais c'était probablement vrai. La fille mystérieuse l'avait accepté comme son havre de sécurité, et aussi comme sa figure d'autorité. Elle ne se débattait pas quand il la tenait, ne détournait pas son visage quand il lui offrait quelque chose à manger ou à boire. Elle le laissait l'habiller et lui brosser les dents bien que ces expériences lui soient totalement étrangères. C'était la confiance – il ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était pas ça. Mais c'était aussi clairement une réponse conditionnée.

« Mettons-la dans la baignoire et voyons si ça aide. Tu as dit qu'elle avait aimé ça la nuit dernière. » Esmée avança lentement. « Bonjour, Mon Cœur. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Retirons ces vêtements afin de pouvoir te mettre dans la baignoire, d'accord ? »

Brindille ne répondit pas, mais elle serra la main d'Edward un peu plus fort. Il la pressa en retour, espérant que ça lui offrait au moins un peu de réconfort, pendant que sa tante et Rosalie commençaient à lui retirer ses vêtements trop grands.

Encore une fois, être nue ne sembla pas l'embarrasser du tout. Elle ne s'accrocha pas à ses vêtements, ne fit aucune tentative pour cacher son corps, même si quand elle fut dénudée elle contempla avec nostalgie la pile de tissus doux et chauds mise à l'écart.

« Dans l'eau maintenant, » dit Esmée. « Doucement, Rose. Ne la laisse pas tomber. »

« Ça va, je la tiens bien. »

Edward n'était pas inquiet. Rosalie était grande et forte, et elle travaillait sur les voitures pour gagner sa vie. Cette fille avait du muscle. Il la regarda tandis qu'elle descendait soigneusement Brindille dans la baignoire.

« Je voulais utiliser les bulles, » dit Alice, perchée sur le large rebord de la baignoire, « mais je ne savais pas si ça allait irriter sa peau. J'essayerai la prochaine fois. »

Brindille avait lâché la main d'Edward en se faisant installer dans la baignoire, et il la regarda attentivement. Elle ne semblait plus paniquée, et elle faisait tourbillonner ses mains dans l'eau, un frisson de plaisir parcourant sa colonne vertébrale dénudée.

« Je pense qu'elle va bien maintenant, Edward, » dit Alice. « Tu peux y aller. »

Il fit une grimace dans son dos, réalisant qu'il voulait rester au moins un peu plus longtemps. Pour voir si sa mystérieuse 'petite fille' avait besoin de lui. Mais Carlisle avait raison – ils fallait qu'ils sachent si elle pouvait supporter la séparation. Lentement, il recula d'un pas vers la porte, puis d'un autre.

Tout avait l'air d'aller bien jusqu'à ce qu'Alice tente de fermer la porte. Dès que le loquet cliqua, un doux gémissement jaillit de derrière. Edward fut de retour à l'intérieur dans la seconde qui suivit, seulement pour trouver Brindille à genoux dans la baignoire, ses yeux frénétiques alors qu'elle le cherchait.

« Ça va, » dit-il d'un ton apaisant, s'agenouillant à côté de la baignoire pour l'aider à retourner dans l'eau. « Ça va. Je suis juste devant la porte. Tu vas bien. Esmée et les filles ne te feront pas de mal. »

Elle s'approcha tout près de lui, son petit corps chaud et humide, et il caressa sa peau rosie. « Il faut que tu apprennes que tu vas bien même si tu ne peux pas me voir. »

« Nous pouvons laisser la porte ouverte, » proposa Esmée, agitant les mains de côté en signe d'impuissance. « C'est ce qui semble lui faire peur. »

« Elle n'avait pas peur quand je l'ai laissée seule ici plus tôt, » protesta Edward.

« Mais elle n'était pas non plus confrontée à trois inconnues à ce moment-là, » raisonna Rosalie. « Essayons. Passe la porte, Edward, mais cette fois-ci laisse-la ouverte. Nous verrons bien comment elle va réagir. »

Il ne voulait pas la quitter quand elle était perturbée, mais elles ne lui donnaient guère le choix. Edward retint un soupir et s'éloigna lentement de Brindille.

Elle resta là où Edward l'avait installée dans la baignoire, mais ses yeux suivirent chacun de ses mouvements, sa poitrine montant et descendant rapidement avec des respirations brèves et tendues. Ça le démangeait de rester avec elle, d'effacer le pli d'inquiétude qui était apparu entre ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas s'il voulait qu'elle apprenne à faire confiance à d'autres personnes. Il lui était difficile de déplacer ses pieds loin des grands yeux effrayés de la jeune femme, mais il se força à le faire. Il sortit de la salle de bain et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il ne l'entendit pas pleurer cette fois-ci.

« Je suis juste ici, » dit-il en se déplaçant de côté et hors de son champ de vision. « Ça va aller, et je serai là si tu as besoin de moi. »

« Vous les garçons, restez à l'écart, » ordonna Alice. « Elle n'a pas l'air de se soucier de qui la voit nue, mais moi si, et je vais aller la rejoindre dans la baignoire. »

« Alice, pourquoi diable- » commença Jasper, mais elle le coupa.

« Comment, sinon, suis-je censée lui montrer la bonne façon de se pomponner ? »

Jasper et Edward échangèrent un regard, impuissants. Alice serait toujours Alice, mais Edward doutait que sa petite invitée silencieuse soit en mesure d'apprécier le genre de bichonnage qu'Alice avait en tête. Si elle le regardait comme s'il était barjot quand il lui brossait les dents, qui pouvait dire ce qu'elle allait penser de choses comme les soins du visage et les manucures ?

« Edward, » dit lentement Carlisle, une fois qu'il fut clair que Brindille n'allait pas protester aussi longtemps que la trajectoire pour atteindre Edward n'était pas bloquée, « je pense que tu as besoin de commencer à te préparer à l'éventualité très réelle que l'État ne lui permette pas de rester ici. »

Edward regarda froidement par les grandes fenêtres de la salle de séjour. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un expert en traumatismes ou perturbations psychologiques. Il ne savait pas comment aider cette jeune femme, sauf par instinct. Objectivement, elle serait probablement mieux dans un endroit où des gens hautement qualifiés pourraient la faire profiter de leur sagesse et de leur expérience.

Mais, subjectivement, il n'était pas du tout sûr que la déplacer soit une bonne idée. Elle était une petite chose nerveuse, paniquant parfois au moindre stimulus. Elle avait aussi apparemment décidé qu'Edward était sa zone de sécurité, et il détestait l'idée qu'on la lui retire. Elle était complètement perdue dans un endroit qu'elle ne comprenait pas, entourée d'étrangers qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui faire des choses étranges. Sa vie antérieure avait beau avoir été désagréable, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle lui était familière. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée sur son canapé, très peu de choses avaient dû être réconfortantes et faciles pour elle. Le pire était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser les mots pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Ils ne savaient pas son nom, et toute communication devait se faire au niveau le plus élémentaire. Elle n'avait littéralement rien – pas même des vêtements sur le dos avant qu'Edward ne lui en donne – et il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen d'imaginer ce que sa vie précédente avec James avait dû être. Elle n'avait rien… sauf Edward.

Et il se retrouva à vouloir être ça pour elle – être le refuge auquel elle pouvait s'accrocher quand elle avait peur ou qu'elle doutait. Maintenant que ce lien était formé, qui savait ce qui se passerait s'il était rompu ? Si elle était emmenée dans un autre endroit étranger sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, qu'arriverait-il à son psychisme si fragile ? Edward n'était pas psychologue, et donc il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, mais il en connaissait suffisamment sur le sujet pour être inquiet.

« Tu es médecin, » répliqua-t-il, sachant que ce n'était pas vraiment un argument. « Jasper aussi, et Emmett est un officier de police. Vous seriez certainement des personnes convenables pour veiller sur elle. »

« C'est ce que je pense aussi, mais nous ne sommes pas des travailleurs sociaux. Nous ne sommes pas des représentants de l'État. Nous ne sommes même pas homologués pour héberger des enfants en tant que famille d'accueil, ce qui aurait pu compter pour quelque chose. Ils vont vouloir des réponses sur la façon dont elle s'est retrouvée dans cet état, et qui en est responsable, et ce sont des réponses que nous ne pouvons pas leur donner. Nous ne pouvons même pas leur dire que nous pouvons obtenir ces informations directement d'elle, parce qu'elle ne parle pas. À part des soins médicaux, qui pourraient lui être donnés par n'importe quel médecin compétent, nous n'avons pas beaucoup à offrir. »

« Qu'en est-il de son bien-être ? » Protesta Edward. « N'est-ce pas quelque chose d'important que nous pouvons lui offrir ? Elle sera terrifiée s'ils l'emmènent, et tu le sais. »

« Tout ce que je veux dire, » poursuivit Carlisle, « c'est que nous devons nous préparer à cette éventualité. S'ils décident qu'elle est mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre ou dans un établissement spécialisé, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Ce sont eux les experts. _Qui trouve garde_ ne s'applique pas aux êtres humains. »

Des rires se firent entendre en provenance de la salle de bain – Alice, sans aucun doute. Edward releva un coin de sa bouche, même s'il n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse. « Je veux juste ce qui est le mieux pour elle. Si un établissement spécialisé est vraiment mieux pour elle, alors c'est bon. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le cas. »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, cependant. » Emmett haussa ses larges épaules et s'affala dans un fauteuil, les jambes écartées devant lui.

Edward le savait déjà, et les propos d'Emmett n'améliorèrent pas son humeur, lui qui aurait voulu que la situation soit différente.

**ooo**

« Edward avait raison – tu aimes les bains. » Alice rit de bon cœur alors que Brindille s'installait avec joie dans l'eau chaude, ses mains s'agitant d'avant en arrière dans la chaleur. « Plutôt mignon. »

« Voyons voir si nous pouvons enlever une partie de ce produit de tes cheveux, » suggéra Esmée.

« J'ai prévu le coup. » Alice ouvrit son énorme sac et en sortit de grandes bouteilles de shampoings et d'après-shampoings Kérastase pour cheveux abimés. « Je pouvais _sentir _le shampoing pour homme sur elle dès que je me suis approchée. J'aimerais utiliser quelque chose d'un peu plus 'girly' étant donné qu'elle a l'air si jeune, mais nous devons d'abord vérifier les dommages que ses cheveux ont subis. Dieu seul sait quel genre de rituel de soins elle avait. »

« Euh… que dirais-tu d'aucun ? » Rosalie s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire pendant qu'Alice fouillait dans son sac et en extirpait une bouteille de nettoyant pour le corps tout aussi coûteuse et un loofa rose bonbon. « Tu l'as vue, et tu as entendu Edward raconter comment il l'a trouvée. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle ait eu un 'rituel de soins' autre que, oh, rester en vie. »

Alice fit la grimace en regardant Rose, puis retourna à son sac. « Raison de plus pour nous de lui faire découvrir le monde merveilleux du bichonnage, alors. »

Après s'être assurée qu'elle avait aligné tout ce dont elle avait besoin sur le bord de la baignoire, Alice retira son chemisier.

« Tu vas vraiment le faire, » dit Rosalie d'une voix impassible. « N'est-ce pas faire preuve d'un excès de zèle ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Alice avait l'air tout à fait sérieuse.

Brindille regarda attentivement Alice enlever son soutien-gorge noir, envoyer valser ses chaussures et se glisser hors de sa jupe. Elle ne fit aucun bruit, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'Alice se débarrassait du petit bout de tissu qu'était son slip.

« Fais-moi un peu de place, » chantonna Alice. « J'arrive. »

Brindille n'avait pas besoin de faire de la place à Alice dans une si grande baignoire. Esmée et Rosalie auraient probablement pu les rejoindre aussi, quoique en se tassant un petit peu. Alice s'immergea dans l'eau en face de Brindille, s'installant confortablement.

« Maintenant que nous sommes entre filles, » dit-elle, « nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons. » Elle fit un clin d'œil ludique.

« Doucement, Alice, » lui rappela Esmée. « N'effraie pas notre invitée. »

« Pas de danger, » répondit Alice avec assurance. « Je peux être calme. »

« Lentement, » l'avertit Rosalie. « Un seul geste de travers et tu vas voir Edward accourir ici, et je ne crois pas que tu veuilles ça. »

Alice lui tira la langue, puis se tourna vers Brindille. « Que le bichonnage commence ! Peux-tu croiser les jambes pour que je puisse te rejoindre ? » Elle déplaça ses mains sous l'eau, saisissant les jambes de la fille et les pliant. Brindille était comme une petite poupée de chiffon, bougeant comme on lui indiquait de le faire, restant là où on la plaçait. Un froncement de sourcils perplexe continuait d'altérer son front, mais elle ne semblait pas être affolée. Elle regarda Alice se rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient assises face à face, genou contre genou, et Esmée tendit à Alice la tasse qu'Edward avait utilisée la nuit dernière pour verser de l'eau sur ses cheveux.

« Nous y voilà, » dit joyeusement Alice, plongeant la tasse dans l'eau et versant son contenu sur la tête de la jeune femme. Son visage se chiffonna et ses yeux se fermèrent instinctivement alors que l'eau coulait, mais elle ne cria pas.

« À ton tour maintenant. » Alice lui tendit la tasse.

Il fallut un peu de cajolerie, mais finalement Brindille comprit que lorsque la tasse était placée dans sa main, elle devait verser de l'eau sur les cheveux noirs très courts d'Alice. Elles s'échangèrent la tasse jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient toutes les deux les cheveux beaucoup plus mouillés qu'ils n'avaient besoin de l'être, Brindille ayant réellement l'air de bien s'amuser, même si elles ne réussirent pas à obtenir un sourire de sa part.

« Shampoing, » annonça enfin Alice, et elle attrapa la bouteille de shampoing onéreux pour réparer les cheveux abimés. « Veux-tu te tourner ? »

Mais quand elles tentèrent de la guider, Brindille resta fermement dans sa position. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et cachant sa tête, mais elle refusa de se mettre dos à Alice.

« Ne la pousse pas, » dit doucement Esmée, caressant les longs cheveux mouillés de Brindille. « Visiblement nous avons trouvé quelque chose pour lequel elle est prête à argumenter – elle ne veut pas être si vulnérable. Laisse-la gagner cette partie-là. »

« Mais c'est tellement plus facile si elle me tourne le dos. » Alice sourcilla, puis elle sourit. « J'ai trouvé – nous allons commencer par moi. Verse-lui un peu de shampoing dans la paume, Esmée. » Elle tourna le dos à la fille recroquevillée, attendant patiemment.

« Chérie, » chantonna Esmée, « ce n'est pas grave. Personne ne va te forcer. Regarde – Alice est déjà passée à autre chose. »

Cela prit un certain temps et des câlineries, mais finalement Esmée parvint à la faire se déplier. Elle versa une petite quantité de shampoing dans sa main, puis elle en mit un peu dans la sienne et commença à s'affairer sur les cheveux d'Alice.

« Tu vois, comme ça, » dit-elle, déplaçant les mains de Brindille sur la tête mouillée d'Alice.

Ses mouvements étaient lents et hésitants, et elle ne gagna pas en assurance alors qu'elles massaient soigneusement le shampoing dans les cheveux d'Alice, et ensuite Esmée lui donna la tasse pour le rincer. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et Esmée ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être que c'était juste trop de stimulation à la fois – trop de nouvelles personnes, trop de nouvelles expériences.

« Ici, Bébé, » dit Esmée, commençant à faire mousser le shampoing dans les cheveux de Brindille. Ils étaient incroyablement longs, tombant lourdement en une masse sombre jusqu'en bas de son dos. « Alice, je pense que toutes ces interactions sont en train de la dépasser. »

« Elle va bien, » insista Alice, trouvant les yeux de Brindille et lui souriant de manière encourageante. « C'est bon pour elle d'avoir un peu de temps avec d'autres filles. »

« Puisqu'apparemment elle n'en a jamais eu avant, » commenta sombrement Rosalie. « Regarde-la, Esmée, elle est complètement dépourvue de poils. »

« J'ai remarqué, » dit Esmée, un pli apparaissant entre ses sourcils. « Mais elle a des seins et des hanches, elle est formée. Il ne s'agit pas d'une enfant. »

« L'épilation au laser, alors. Ou l'électrolyse, mais ce n'est plus à la mode maintenant que la technologie au laser tient le haut du pavé. » Rosalie fronça les sourcils. « Qui veut parier qu'elle n'a pas consenti à ce qu'on lui enlève ces signes qui marquent l'âge adulte ? »

« Les techniciens ont besoin d'une formation et d'une certification pour utiliser ces machines, n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna Esmée en commençant à rincer les cheveux de Brindille. Alice mit ses mains sur le front de la fille pour protéger ses yeux du savon. « C'est peut-être un indice. Peut-être qu'un technicien pourrait se souvenir d'elle. » C'était très mince comme piste, mais à ce stade tout le reste l'était aussi.

Alice mouilla le loofa rose et versa son luxueux nettoyant pour le corps dessus, le faisant mousser abondamment. Ensuite elle le tendit à Brindille et étendit une jambe, invitant la jeune femme à commencer à ses pieds pendant qu'Esmée appliquait un soin réparateur sur sa longue chevelure sombre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Brindille pour comprendre cette fois-ci, et elle sembla absolument fascinée en déplaçant le loofa sur la peau d'Alice. Elle passa un doigt curieux sur les orteils peints en rouge d'Alice, ce qui la fit pouffer de rire. « Nous allons faire les tiens, » promit-elle. « Tu seras tellement jolie. »

« Elle est déjà jolie, » dit Esmée en souriant tendrement à la jeune femme. « Un visage si adorable. Je ne peux pas supporter de penser à ce qu'elle a dû subir. »

Brindille ne la regarda pas, accordant plutôt une attention particulière au loofa dans sa main. Elle lava la jambe d'Alice avec soin, ses mouvements lents, regardant longuement le mollet svelte et féminin.

« Ne l'effraie pas, Alice, » la prévint Rosalie. Elles observèrent la main libre de la fille suivre le mouvement du loofa, le bout de ses doigts frôlant à peine la peau d'Alice, puis appuyant un peu plus fort, comme pour la lisser.

« Je suis juste comme toi, » dit Alice, répétant ses mots de tout à l'heure. « Nous sommes toutes des femmes, Brindille. C'est quelque chose dont nous pouvons être fières – je suis vraiment contente de ne pas être un homme qui sent mauvais. » Elle plissa le nez de façon comique.

La jeune femme ignora les paroles d'Alice, sa concentration limitée à la jambe élancée et lisse. Elle passa le loofa plus haut, touchant la cuisse d'Alice. Ça ne sembla pas déranger celle-ci, tout comme ça ne l'avait pas dérangée quand Brindille l'avait touchée dans le salon.

« Tu es simplement confuse en ce moment, » l'apaisa-t-elle. « Ça ira mieux. Je le promets. Edward est un mec génial, et nous aussi. Pas des mecs, bien sûr, mais géniales. » Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

Le froncement de sourcils perplexe fut de retour sur le visage de Brindille, et elle stoppa ses mains près du haut des cuisses d'Alice. L'eau était un peu savonneuse, mais leurs corps étaient clairement visibles sous la surface.

« Tu peux me toucher, » murmura Alice. « Ça ne me dérange pas. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, mais Rosalie, et Esmée, et moi, nous sommes vraiment exactement comme toi. »

C'était peut-être la véritable raison pour laquelle Alice s'était portée volontaire pour entrer dans la baignoire avec la jeune femme. Esmée retint son souffle et regarda avec des larmes dans les yeux alors qu'Alice laissait les petits doigts de Brindille traîner sur ses lèvres intimes, toucher les replis féminins qu'elle n'avait jamais vus sur qui que ce soit sauf elle-même avant, si l'intuition de Rosalie était juste. Elle laissa tomber le loofa rose et glissa son autre main sur sa propre peau, reproduisant le même contact sur les deux corps.

« Comme toi, » dit doucement Alice, souriant à la fille. « On est pareilles, tu vois ? »

Les doigts de Brindille vagabondèrent sur la parcelle soigneusement entretenue de toison foncée où les cuisses d'Alice se rejoignaient, et son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit quand elle couvrit la même zone sur son propre corps, rose et dépourvue de poils.

« Je suis désolée, ma petite, » dit Rosalie, la mine renfrognée. Le poing sur son bras abîmé se serra fermement. « C'est seulement une des nombreuses choses qu'il t'a enlevées. »

« Eh bien, » dit Alice, « regardons le côté positif – tu n'auras pas à te préoccuper de l'entretien en bas. » Elle effleura doucement la joue de Brindille. « Il ne sert à rien de se concentrer sur le passé, parce que nous ne pouvons pas le changer. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est nous assurer que les choses aillent mieux à partir de maintenant. »

C'était un conseil remarquablement avisé de la part d'Alice, elle si frivole en temps normal, et Esmée essaya de sourire tandis qu'elles finissaient de baigner la jeune femme. Elle paraissait vraiment apprécier l'eau, et elle poussa un soupir quand celle-ci tourbillonna dans le siphon.

Elles l'habillèrent à nouveau dans les vêtements d'Edward, puisqu'Alice n'en avait pas apporté d'autres. « Je vais prendre ses mensurations, » dit-elle, « et ensuite nous pourrons lui trouver de jolies fringues de fille. »

Elle s'assit assez volontiers sur le bord de la baignoire tandis que Rosalie peignait ses cheveux, et elle ne lutta pas quand Alice sortit une paire de ciseaux et entreprit de couper plusieurs centimètres. « Le shampoing ne peut pas tout faire, » dit-elle, « même avec un bon revitalisant en profondeur pour aider. Nous allons simplement nous débarrasser de certaines de ces extrémités endommagées, et tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. »

Mais quand Alice sortit le sèche-cheveux et l'alluma, les yeux de la fille s'élargirent. Elle recula loin du bruit, son regard dardant immédiatement vers la porte ouverte.

« Chut, ça va, » dit prestement Alice. « Regarde, je vais faire les miens d'abord. Tu vois ? » Elle envoya le flux d'air chaud vers sa propre tête, manœuvrant dans le champ de vision de Brindille. « Tu vois ? Ça ne fait pas mal. C'est juste un peu bruyant. »

La fille n'avait pas l'air convaincue, et elle se recroquevilla pitoyablement quand Alice approcha avec l'appareil. Elle tremblait à nouveau, mais elle n'essaya pas de s'enfuir ou de combattre.

« Ne le fais pas si elle a peur, Alice, » dit Rosalie, mais Alice braquait déjà l'appareil bruyant sur les cheveux de la fille.

« Elle va aimer ça quand elle aura vu que ce n'est que de l'air chaud, » insista Alice.

Qu'elle aime ou non, elle resta stoïquement assise pendant tout le processus. À leur grande surprise, une fois propres et secs, ses cheveux avaient une tendance prononcée à boucler. Ils étaient luxuriants et doux après le revitalisant, avec de riches reflets cuivrés flirtant avec le brun.

« Tu es très belle, ma Chérie, » déclara Esmée, souriant en appliquant du baume sur les lèvres gercées et gonflées de la jeune femme. « Alice, je pense que c'est assez pour le moment. »

« Mais j'ai un masque hydratant ! » Protesta Alice. « Du beurre de karité pour le corps, plein de trucs pour les ongles… »

« Esmée a raison, » intervint Rose. « Elle en a eu assez. Regarde-la. »

Ses yeux étaient encore ouverts et étonnés, mais il y avait des taches sombres ressemblant à des ecchymoses en dessous. Elle se blottit dans ses vêtements trop grands, se pelotonnant sur elle-même.

« Laisse-la avoir Edward, » poursuivit Rosalie. « Il la fait se sentir mieux. »

Au son du nom d'Edward, la tête de la fille se redressa avec espoir.

« Vous avez vu ça ? » Alice frappa dans ses mains. « Elle sait son nom ! Edward, viens ici ! »

Il le fit, se précipitant à travers la porte, l'inquiétude sur son visage se dissipant quand il vit la fille apparemment indemne. « Quel est le problème ? »

« Rien, » répondit vivement Alice. « Mais elle sait ton nom ! »

Il parut intrigué. « Ce serait un signe de progrès certain. Ça prouverait qu'elle _est_ à l'écoute, même si elle ne comprend pas tout. »

« Edward, » énonça Alice, observant attentivement Brindille.

Mais la fille regardait déjà Edward, alors ça ne servait pas vraiment à quelque chose. Il s'avança vers elle et se mit à genoux sur le tapis de bain. « As-tu aimé ton bain ? » Demanda-t-il, souriant alors qu'elle tendait la main vers lui. Elle soupira de soulagement quand il la prit, et une partie de la tension dans son corps se relâcha.

« Tes cheveux sont magnifiques, » lui dit-il. « Qui aurait pensé qu'Alice pourrait créer quelque chose de si beau à partir d'un gâchis de nœuds ? »

« Et elle ne sent plus comme un mec non plus, » ajouta Alice.

« Il n'y a rien de mal avec le _Irish Spring_, » protesta Edward. Il était secrètement soulagé d'avoir sa petite Brindille à nouveau dans ses bras. Il savait que les filles ne lui feraient pas de mal, mais il se sentait mieux quand il pouvait voir son visage et savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se nicha dans ses bras, chaude et subtilement parfumées suite au bichonnage d'Alice, ses cheveux comme de la soie contre sa joue. C'était vraiment incroyable ce qu'elles avaient été capables de faire avec cette chevelure. À partir d'un impossible enchevêtrement crasseux qu'il avait ni plus ni moins eu l'intention de simplement couper, Alice avait réussi à obtenir une tête pleine de cheveux d'un brun somptueux, et naturellement bouclés pour couronner le tout. Elle était jolie avant, mais avec ses cheveux lisses et brillants, elle était belle.

« Tu as l'air fatiguée, » dit-il, retournant dans le salon avec elle. Des ombres commençaient à ramper sur le sol. Elle avait été éveillée pendant quatre ou cinq heures, et il était clair que la fatigue était en train d'avoir raison d'elle.

« On devrait y aller, » dit Jasper en regardant sa montre.

« Ouais, » marmonna Emmett à contrecœur. « J'espérais avoir des nouvelles des gars qui sont allés parler à Mike, mais il se fait tard. »

« Restez. » Edward se renfrogna. « Du moins jusqu'à ce que ceux que le DSSP a envoyés arrivent. Ils vont vouloir entendre le témoignage d'Emmett, et tu es médecin, Jasper. Tu peux donner ton avis professionnel. »

« C'est une suggestion raisonnable, » concéda Carlisle.

« Et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de m'occuper de ses ongles, » renchérit Alice.

« Pas pendant qu'elle dort, Alice. »

Edward regarda la jeune femme dans ses bras avec surprise. Jasper avait raison – elle s'était endormie contre sa poitrine. Il rit doucement et la déposa avec précaution sur le canapé, la couvrant avec le plaid. Elle se blottit dans les coussins moelleux, mais ne se réveilla pas.

« On dirait que nous n'aurons pas à attendre longtemps, » observa Rosalie. « C'est de toute évidence une voiture du Gouvernement qui vient de se garer dans ton allée, Edward. »

**Et vous, pensez-vous que l'État va laisser Brindille rester avec Edward ?**

**Mille mercis à ma correctrice mlca66 pour son aide inestimable, et un bonjour tout particulier à ma chère Erika qui traverse actuellement des moments très difficiles. Toutes mes pensées sont avec toi.**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	7. Chapter 7

**Créatrice de la saga **_**Twilight **_**: la fabuleuse Stephenie Meyer**

**Auteure de **_**Wisp **_**: la formidable Cris**

**Traductrice de la version française intitulée **_**Brindille**_** : Milk40**

**Merci énormément pour tous vos commentaires, et n'oubliez pas que si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez communiquer avec moi n'importe quand par pm, mais que si vous me demandez quelque chose par l'intermédiaire d'une review en tant que guest, je ne pourrai pas vous répondre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 7**

Le DSSP ne fit pas les choses à moitié. Ils envoyèrent une psychologue des Services de Protection de l'Enfance et un travailleur social des Services de Protection des Adultes, puisque personne ne pouvait dire avec certitude quel âge avait la fille. La psychologue était une femme plus âgée, blonde et tranchante, avec le visage usé de quelqu'un qui avait fumé pendant des années. Elle se présenta comme étant le Dr Marcia Lawton, et elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureuse de voir la foule de personnes déjà présentes dans la maison.

Edward préféra le travailleur social. Il était jeune, sorti de l'école depuis peu, et il remit à chacun une carte de visite afin qu'ils puissent rester en contact, acceptant volontiers qu'on le tutoie. « Scott Williams, » dit-il, tendant la main à Carlisle, puis à Emmett. « Est-ce notre nouveau cas ? »

Le cœur d'Edward se mit à battre irrégulièrement et de manière saccadée en voyant le Dr Lawton évaluer la fille endormie. Elle avait un carnet de notes dans une couverture en cuir, ce qu'Edward avait toujours détesté. Peut-être qu'il avait des préjugés, mais il avait toujours trouvé les gens qui trimballaient ces couvertures en cuir imbus d'eux-mêmes.

« Où est le médecin ? » Demanda-t-elle abruptement, se détournant de la jeune femme endormie.

Carlisle et Jasper s'avancèrent tous les deux. Edward resta à sa place, mais avec beaucoup d'effort. Il voulait s'immiscer entre le Dr Lawton et la fille sur le canapé, gardant la psychologue à distance. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison d'agir ainsi – elle était là pour aider, après tout – mais il ne pouvait empêcher l'étrange instinct possessif qui enflait dans sa poitrine.

« Qui l'a trouvée ? » Demanda le travailleur social, s'installant sur le sol où il pouvait mieux voir le visage endormi de la fille. « On nous a résumé l'histoire dans ses grandes lignes, mais peut-être que vous pourriez me la raconter avec vos propres mots ? »

Edward s'installa lui aussi sur le plancher. Il posa une main sur le coussin du canapé, à côté du genou recouvert de Brindille, ne la touchant pas. Elle devait être profondément endormie, elle ne bougeait pas un muscle. La pauvre avait besoin de sommeil, pensa-t-il, heureux qu'elle n'ait pas à faire face à deux nouveaux étrangers tout de suite. Il commença à parler, racontant à Scott tout ce dont il se souvenait à propos de sa rencontre avec James, la partie de poker, et la décision d'Emmett de conserver le camion si James perdait sa mise. Il raconta avoir conduit le camion jusqu'à sa maison et avoir ouvert le hard-top uniquement sur un coup de tête, pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Emmett et Rose se joignirent à eux près de Brindille alors que le Dr Lawton continuait à bombarder Carlisle et Jasper de questions d'ordre médical sur l'état physique et mental de la fille.

« Pensez-vous qu'il savait ? » Questionna Scott. « Peut-être que c'est une question que la police devrait poser plutôt que moi, mais pensez-vous qu'il savait qu'elle était à l'intérieur quand il a accepté de vendre le camion ? »

« Tu veux dire, pensez-vous qu'il _tentait_ de se débarrasser d'elle ? » Emmett se gratta la tête. « Merde, je ne sais pas, Mec. Je veux dire, il devait savoir qu'on n'allait pas le laisser se barrer comme ça. Ça ne me semble pas être la meilleure façon de se débarrasser des preuves, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il savait, du moins pas au moment de remettre le camion à Emmett, » dit Edward, se remémorant la nuit précédente. Ses souvenirs étaient un peu flous à cause du manque de sommeil, mais au moins il avait été sobre. Il ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de toutes les soirées poker auxquelles il avait participé. « Quand il s'est présenté à ma porte aujourd'hui, il avait l'air… pas exactement paniqué, mais certainement nerveux. Il devait s'être rappelé sa présence dans le camion, et il voulait la reprendre avant que quiconque ne sache qu'elle était là. »

Scott ne prenait pas de notes, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Edward. Lui-même n'était pas un grand preneur de notes, préférant écouter et regarder. « Que savez-vous à son sujet ? »

« James ? » Edward secoua la tête. « Pas grand-chose. C'est un cousin de l'un de nos copains de poker. Nous ne savions même pas qu'il allait venir avant qu'ils ne se pointent ensemble à la soirée. »

« Il ne cadrait pas exactement avec notre groupe, » ajouta Emmett. « Vous savez ? Nous jouons des parties amicales, et il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de faire monter les enjeux, d'être plus compétitif et impitoyable. Nous, ce qu'on aime, c'est tout simplement se détendre et s'amuser entre gars. »

« Alors vous diriez que vous ne le connaissez pas vraiment ? » Insista Scott.

« Non. » Emmett secoua la tête avec regret. « J'ai envoyé quelques détectives chez Mike pour essayer d'obtenir des informations. » Il aboya un petit rire sans joie. « Je n'arrive pas à décider si j'ai agi en héros ou si j'ai juste été con d'acheter cette merde de camion. Rosalie ici aime les voitures Vintage, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait un cadeau sympa. Mais quand je pense que c'est elle qui aurait pu trouver la fille, ou que nous aurions pu ne pas ouvrir l'arrière du camion avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… »

« C'est une bonne chose que j'aie été curieux, alors, » dit Edward, déplaçant ses doigts pour effleurer les genoux de Brindille par-dessus la couverture. Emmett n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. Ce camion pick-up n'était pas le cadeau profitable qu'il avait imaginé – il était beaucoup trop vieux et endommagé pour que même Rosalie puisse le remettre à neuf – mais il pourrait bien avoir sauvé la vie d'une jeune femme en l'acquérant.

« Donc, tu as ouvert l'arrière pour voir ce qui s'y trouvait, » le pressa Scott. « Et quoi ensuite ? »

« Ça puait, » dit catégoriquement Edward. « J'ai pensé qu'un quelconque animal avait rampé à l'intérieur et qu'il y était mort. Et puis, quand je l'ai vue, j'ai pensé qu'_elle_ était morte. J'ai appelé Carlisle dans un état de panique – il vit dans la grande demeure que vous avez passée sur le chemin pour vous rendre ici – et je lui ai dit qu'il y avait une fille morte dans le camion que j'avais ramené à la maison. »

« Mais elle n'était pas morte. »

« Non, mais je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle ait été tout près d'y passer. Vous devrez demander les détails à Carlisle – j'ai un doctorat, mais je ne suis pas médecin. Elle était glacée, et si petite… » Des images de la façon dont il l'avait trouvée apparurent devant ses yeux. Pâle comme la mort, froide et immobile… Il avait vraiment pensé qu'elle était morte. « Carlisle m'a dit de l'emmener à l'intérieur et de la réchauffer au lieu d'appeler une ambulance. Elle s'est réveillée et je l'ai mise dans la baignoire, et- »

« Vous l'avez déshabillée ? » Demanda soudainement le Dr Lawton, interrompant sa discussion avec Carlisle et se tournant pour lancer un regard accusateur à Edward.

« Non, » répondit-il, essayant de contenir son irritation. Elle était habituée à travailler avec des enfants victimes d'abus, se dit-il. Elle devait poser ces questions. « Elle était nue quand je l'ai trouvée. »

La psychologue plissa les yeux, mais elle n'interrompit pas Edward une seconde fois alors qu'il continuait son récit. Il parla de l'état de confusion de la fille, de son apparente incompréhension, de sa nervosité et sa peur. Carlisle corrobora qu'elle avait paniqué la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais que sa réaction quand elle entendait le nom de James était bien pire. Edward ajouta qu'elle n'avait pas de poils sur le corps sauf sur ses avant-bras, et il expliqua qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout anxieuse ou gênée d'être nue. Elle avait étreint ses vêtements quand il les avait mis sur elle, cependant, et cette image était gravée dans son esprit – elle était tellement reconnaissante pour une si petite chose. Ses réactions l'étonnaient continuellement.

La discussion devint à nouveau plus technique alors que Carlisle expliquait qu'il n'avait pu faire qu'une évaluation limitée de la jeune femme, Emmett ajoutant qu'il avait une vidéo qu'ils pourraient regarder s'ils le désiraient. Edward dit qu'il l'avait installée dans le lit de la chambre d'amis, et décrivit comment il l'avait trouvée des heures plus tard, endormie dans le placard. Brindille bougea dans son sommeil, son genou appuyant plus fermement contre les doigts d'Edward, et blottit son nez dans son bras recourbé. Edward ne put cacher son sourire – elle était vraiment une petite chose attachante. Il raconta l'aventure qu'avait été le brossage de dents, bégayant pendant l'explication de ce qu'elle avait pensé qu'il attendait d'elle. Les filles ajoutèrent leur interprétation de leur rencontre avec elle, et tout le monde sembla être d'accord avec l'opinion de Rosalie selon laquelle Brindille n'avait jamais vu, ou ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu une autre femme avant.

« Maintenant, » dit enfin Carlisle, « la question évidente est : où devrait-elle rester ? Avec qui ? Nous somme plus qu'heureux de la garder ici pendant que la police essaie de déterminer si elle a une famille à sa recherche. En fait, si on me demande mon avis professionnel, ce serait probablement le mieux. Elle est anxieuse et elle a très peur, et elle ne comprend pas plus qu'une poignée de mots, de sorte que vous ne pouvez pas exactement raisonner avec elle. »

Edward aurait embrassé Carlisle à ce moment-là.

« Je suis d'accord, » déclara Jasper. « Avec deux médecins et un officier de police qui veillent sur elle, elle sera bien prise en charge. »

Scott regarda le Dr Lawton, qui pinça les lèvres. Elle croisa les bras, se tenant debout et planant presque sur le groupe assis par terre. « Dans d'autres circonstances, » commença-t-elle, « je pourrais être d'accord. Mais vous devez comprendre que ceci est extrêmement irrégulier. »

« La situation dans son intégralité est extrêmement irrégulière, » dit Carlisle. « Combien de fois avez-vous trouvé une jeune femme nue à l'article de la mort dans un véhicule ? »

Si les psychologues pouvaient fusiller quelqu'un du regard, Carlisle était certainement dans la mire du Dr Lawton. « Je suis très préoccupée par l'interaction de Jane Doe avec le jeune M. Cullen. »

Edward tressaillit intérieurement. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il avait essayé de lui donner de la nourriture, un abri, de la chaleur et du confort – tout ce qu'il pouvait. Y avait-il quelque chose de mal à ça ? Il n'aimait pas non plus qu'on l'appelle Jane Doe. Même si elle n'avait été avec lui qu'une journée, elle avait une personnalité définie et bien à elle. Jane Doe était une ardoise vierge, une personne littéralement inconnue. Pour lui, Brindille était tout sauf cela.

« Il a admis avoir un contact hautement inconvenant avec quelqu'un qui pourrait très bien être mineure, » poursuivit le Dr Lawton. « Je ne suis pas encline à permettre que cela continue. Elle n'est manifestement pas capable de consentement légal. »

« Vous devez sûrement plaisanter ! » Tonitrua Emmett. « Parce qu'il lui a donné un _bain_ ? Parce qu'il l'a habillée quand elle n'avait pas de vêtements ? »

« Ou parce qu'elle essayait de le rembourser peut-être par le seul moyen qu'elle connaît ? » Renchérit Rosalie. « Vous n'avez aucune idée à quel point sa vie a été foutue – aucun d'entre nous ne le sait. Le sexe pourrait être la seule marchandise en sa possession qu'elle sait que les hommes veulent. »

« Y a-t-il une vidéo de l'événement ? » Exigea le Dr Lawton.

« Dans la salle de bain ? » Edward essaya de ne pas la regarder comme si elle était folle, mais c'était difficile. La colère l'inonda – colère provoquée par le fait que l'on puisse l'accuser de profiter de la jeune femme qu'il avait sauvée. Oui, il l'avait touchée. _Quelqu'un _devait le faire. Mais ça n'avait pas été comme _ça_. Pas du tout. Molester quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas se défendre ne l'intéressait absolument pas. « Bien sûr que non. »

« Vous étiez ici tout seul avec elle ? »

« Oui, » dit-il de plus en plus tendu. « Je _vis _ici. »

« Et vous êtes… » Elle feuilleta ses notes. « … Un auteur ? »

« Un sociologue. » Carlisle parla pour Edward, sa voix calme, mais clairement froissée. « Il est diplômé 'magna cum laude' de Dartmouth. Je peux vous assurer qu'Edward ne songerait jamais à faire ce que vous insinuez. »

« Les affirmations des membres de la famille ne sont pas des preuves fiables, » rétorqua-t-elle. « Votre évaluation du jeune M. Cullen est biaisée. »

« Le jeune _Docteur _Cullen, » répliqua fermement Carlisle. « Il a un doctorat. Il mérite le titre. »

« Un doctorat ne confère pas automatiquement l'innocence. Beaucoup de professeurs d'Université ont été arrêtés pour possession de pornographie juvénile ou pour avoir sollicité des faveurs sexuelles auprès des élèves. »

Edward jeta un regard à Scott, espérant qu'il tiendrait tête à la psychologue, mais Scott observait celle-ci avec inquiétude. Classique, songea Edward. Vraiment classique. La recrue fraîchement sortie de l'école qui avait trop peur d'aller à l'encontre d'un professionnel chevronné, peu importe ce qu'il en pensait.

« Elle aime Edward, » dit farouchement Alice, ses yeux lançant des poignards au Dr Lawton. « Elle _a confiance _en lui. Quand elle a peur, elle le cherche. Vous ne pouvez pas lui enlever ça ! Que fera-t-elle sans lui ? »

« Elle trouvera un autre 'doudou', » dit la psychologue avec un haussement d'épaules. « Elle est ici depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures. Il n'est pas possible qu'un lien très fort se soit formé dans un si court laps de temps. »

Edward ne partageait pas du tout son opinion. Il était impossible de connaître la force ou la profondeur du lien du côté de Brindille, mais elle avait déjà trouvé le chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Il voulait la protéger, l'aider, la voir sourire. Il voulait être là quand et si elle commençait à marcher – à parler. Rencontrer sa famille, s'ils pouvaient être localisés, et leur dire quelle jeune femme forte elle était. Bon sang, il aimerait connaître son vrai nom.

« Mon diagnostic à ce stade est un retard mental sévère, » dit la psychologue, écrivant sur son bloc-notes. « Possibles lésions cérébrales. Probablement aussi un trouble de l'attachement de type désinhibé, comme en témoigne une volonté de socialiser sans discernement et de façon inappropriée avec des personnes relativement inconnues. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas déterminer ce qui cloche chez elle ! » Protesta Jasper. « Je réalise qu'elle ne parle pas, mais vous ne l'avez pas observée ! Vous n'avez même pas visionné la vidéo d'Emmett. »

« Mon diagnostic est temporaire et sujet à changement quand les médecins de West Highland auront pu faire une évaluation complète. »

« West Highland ? » S'enquit sèchement Jasper. « L'hôpital psychiatrique ? N'est-ce pas un peu extrême ? Elle n'est un danger pour personne, pas même pour elle. Regardez-la – elle ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche. Elle ne peut même pas _marcher._ »

« Ce problème particulier peut être psychosomatique, » dit la psychologue en haussant les épaules. « Elle est un cas difficile et elle doit être surveillée. »

« West Highland est plein de dangereux schizophrènes et d'autres personnes qui sont internées contre leur volonté, » argua Jasper. « Mettez-la à Harborview ou dans un autre hôpital pendant un peu de temps pour surveiller sa santé physique s'il le faut, mais sa place n'est pas avec les fous. »

« Je trouve ce terme offensant. »

« Et _je_ trouve offensant que vous pensiez qu'elle devrait être placée dans un endroit qui s'apparente davantage à une prison qu'à un hôpital ! »

« Jasper, » dit doucement Carlisle, prenant le jeune médecin par l'épaule, « hurler n'aidera pas. Regarde – tu es en train de la réveiller. »

Edward entendit les paroles de son père, mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur Brindille. Elle bougea sur le canapé, battant des yeux. Il tendit la main et effleura légèrement sa joue, se demandant si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la touchait. Il avait mal pour elle. Jasper avait raison. Sa place n'était pas dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Elle n'était pas dangereuse. Elle avait juste besoin d'une certaine stabilité, de soins médicaux et de temps.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, clignant de sommeil, et se posèrent sur son visage.

Et, à la plus grande surprise d'Edward, elle _sourit._ L'expression qu'elle avait le déchira en deux.

« Salut, » dit-il doucement, essayant de lui rendre son sourire. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur le canapé, et elle s'extirpa rapidement de celui-ci. Avec un petit gémissement, elle tomba sur les genoux d'Edward.

« Tout doux Petite Brindille, » dit-il, l'installant dans ses bras et écartant ses cheveux soyeux de son visage. « Tu vas bien. C'est ok. Je ne te mettrais pas sur le divan si j'allais me fâcher après toi pour ça. »

Elle leva les yeux, cherchant ceux d'Edward de manière implorante. Une fois de plus, il souhaita savoir quoi lui offrir.

« Vous voyez ? » Siffla Alice. « Elle a besoin de lui ! »

« Elle a besoin d'un environnement structuré où elle peut être suivie par des psychiatres, » répliqua fermement le Dr Lawton.

Brindille tourna la tête en entendant la voix inconnue, et son poing saisit la manche d'Edward. Elle baissa la tête sur son épaule, ne quittant pas des yeux les nouveaux arrivants.

« Salut, » dit Scott, agitant légèrement la main depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait sur le sol. « Je suis Scott. As-tu bien dormi ? »

Elle suça sa lèvre dans sa bouche, la mâchouillant nerveusement. Ses yeux bruns étaient immenses, un froncement de sourcils angoissé s'installant sur son front lisse. Edward sentit son poing se resserrer sur son bras.

« Scott est gentil, » dit-il lentement, excluant délibérément le Dr Lawton. « Il veut t'aider. »

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça Scott. « Je veux t'aider à te sentir mieux. »

« Ça ne sert à rien de lui parler comme ça si elle ne peut pas te comprendre, » s'emporta la psychologue. « Je pense que nous en avons terminé ici. »

« Ce qui veut dire…? » Carlisle croisa les bras.

« Que nous allons partir, et l'emmener à West Highland. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos vêtements, M. Cullen. Ils vous seront renvoyés par la poste. »

« Je me fiche de mes vêtements, » dit Edward d'un ton sévère. Il regarda Scott encore une fois, mais il était clair que le jeune homme n'allait pas défier sa Supérieure. D'une certaine manière, il comprenait. Mais ce n'était pas comme un assistant mettant en doute un investissement financier – c'était de la _vie_ d'une jeune femme qu'ils parlaient. Brindille restait dans ses bras, une petite boule de fille toute chaude. Elle était si vulnérable. Si fragile. Qui savait ce qu'elle penserait d'un endroit comme ça, où le personnel était habitué de traiter les patients violents et dangereux ?

« Peut-être que c'est vraiment pour le mieux, » déclara Scott, semblant plus optimiste qu'autre chose. « Son ravisseur doit savoir qu'elle est ici. Les gens passent leur temps à sortir de prison pour des vices de procédure et, si c'est ce qui se produit, ce sera le premier endroit où il viendra. »

« Auriez-vous l'obligeance, M. Cullen, » dit le Dr. Lawton en faisant un signe vers la porte.

Edward se figea. S'attendait-elle vraiment à ce qu'il conduise la fille à la porte ? Qu'il _l'installe_ physiquement dans la voiture qui allait l'emmener ? Il resserra légèrement ses bras autour de son corps chaud, pas du tout sûr qu'il était capable de le faire.

« Pense à Brindille, Edward, » dit doucement Carlisle. « Garde-la calme aussi longtemps que tu le pourras. Sois ce dont elle a besoin. » Il disparut dans la cuisine et revint avec un morceau de banane pas trop gros, puis cacha habilement une petite pilule blanche qu'Edward soupçonna être de l'Ativan à l'intérieur du fruit. Brindille n'accepta pas le morceau de la main de Carlisle, mais elle l'avala rapidement lorsqu'Edward le lui offrit.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux. « Je suis désolé, Petite. »

**Croyez-vous vraiment qu'Edward va laisser Brindille partir sans lever le petit doigt ? C'est ce que nous découvrirons au prochain chapitre.**

**Pour celles qui n'ont pas lu le outtake (les liens pour aller le lire sont en bas de mon profil), je voudrais préciser que James avait pris une cuite sérieuse avant d'atterrir chez son cousin et qu'il avait effectivement 'oublié' pendant un moment qu'il avait laissé une fille à l'arrière de son camion pick-up.**

**Comme toujours, je me dois de remercier infiniment ma correctrice mlca66 pour son aide et ses précieux conseils.**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	8. Chapter 8

**Créatrice de la saga **_**Twilight **_**: la fabuleuse Stephenie Meyer**

**Auteure de **_**Wisp **_**: la formidable Cris**

**Traductrice de la version française intitulée **_**Brindille**_** : Milk40**

**Merci énormément pour tous vos commentaires, et n'oubliez pas que si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez communiquer avec moi n'importe quand par pm, mais que si vous me demandez quelque chose par l'intermédiaire d'une review en tant que guest, je ne pourrai pas vous répondre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 8**

« Je suis désolé, Edward. » Carlisle semblait sincèrement regretter la tournure des événements, mais Edward était sûr que son oncle n'éprouvait pas la même chose que lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé tomber quelqu'un qu'on avait déjà beaucoup trop négligé. Comme si chaque mot de réconfort qu'il avait prononcé avait été un mensonge. Comment diable réagirait-elle au confinement d'un hôpital psychiatrique ? Aux bruits des autres patients, à leur comportement imprévisible ?

La dernière vision qu'il avait eue de Brindille était absolument insupportable. Il l'avait portée jusqu'à la berline sombre des employés du Gouvernement après que Carlisle ait gentiment insisté. L'unique pilule qu'elle avait ingérée l'avait gardée calme, mais ne l'avait pas assommée. Elle n'avait pas regimbé, n'avait pas exprimé la moindre parcelle de crainte ou de résistance… jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la portière, elle d'un côté, lui de l'autre. Puis ses yeux s'étaient agrandis, sa main s'élevant comme pour essayer d'ouvrir à nouveau la porte. Mais elle n'en avait pas eu le temps car la voiture avait rapidement démarré.

« Les médecins vont s'occuper d'elle, » essaya de dire Carlisle. « Ils sauront comment l'aider. »

« Ils vont l'effrayer, » répliqua catégoriquement Edward. « Elle me _faisait confiance_, Carlisle. »

Le médecin plus âgé inspira profondément, puis laissa ressortir l'air lentement. « Je suis chirurgien, tu comprends, » dit-il. « Pas psychiatre. Mais si je téléphone, il est possible que quelqu'un là-bas m'accorde, par courtoisie professionnelle, la permission de lui rendre visite, ou qu'on me dise au moins comment elle va. »

« Fais-le, Carlisle ! » Lança Alice. « Sinon nous allons comploter un sauvetage spectaculaire ! »

« Je sais que son sort vous préoccupe, » dit Carlisle. « Il me préoccupe moi aussi. Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il s'agisse de la mauvaise décision, même si nous ne l'aimons pas. Ça pourrait être le meilleur endroit pour elle. »

« Le meilleur endroit pour elle est avec des gens en qui elle a confiance, » insista Alice. « Elle a confiance en Edward. Tu as vu comment elle s'accrochait à lui ! »

« Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer, » dit simplement Carlisle. « Je ne peux pas faire de promesse. »

« Je peux aussi vous tenir au courant de l'affaire, » ajouta Emmett. « Peut-être que nous aurons de la chance et que Mike saura quelque chose qui nous conduira à la famille de Brindille. »

Edward hocha la tête sans conviction. Il savait que sa famille et ses amis étaient bien intentionnés, mais il ne voulait pas du pâle ersatz que constituaient les nouvelles glanées de manière indirecte. Il voulait voir ses doux yeux bruns, savoir que l'expression planant sur ses lèvres était paisible, sans peur. Peut-être que c'était stupide – ridicule ou bête. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher à ce point en premier lieu. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle avait touché quelque chose en lui, et il ne serait jamais plus le même.

**ooo**

Finalement, tout le monde s'en alla. Ils étaient tous déprimés Esmée avait un pli d'inquiétude sur le front, et Rosalie arborait cette parfaite expression d'impassibilité qui cachait ses véritables sentiments. Edward se sentait un peu hébété, honnêtement. Comme le moment de silence après une fête, quand la vie reprenait son cours normal mais que vous n'étiez pas encore tout à fait redescendu sur terre.

« Ça va aller, » se dit-il lentement à lui-même. « Elle sera mieux avec des spécialistes qui pourront prendre soin d'elle. »

Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en persuader.

Il alla à la cuisine pour nettoyer, jeter la lie amère du café et les restes de poitrine de poulet. Il songea qu'il aurait pu les manger, mais il ne voulait pas. Il valait mieux une rupture propre et nette – se débarrasser de tout. Ensuite sa vie pourrait vite revenir à la normale.

Il passa une heure à récurer la salle de bain jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille, toute trace de saleté et de crasse emportée. Puis il entreprit de faire la lessive, utilisant du produit javellisant pour nettoyer les gants de toilette et les serviettes sales, comme Esmée le lui avait montré quand il était jeune. Il lava les draps du lit de la chambre d'amis, même si elle n'y avait pas séjourné très longtemps, et il replaça la couette sur le lit. Étrange, songea-t-il. Bien que la jeune femme ait fait peu de bruit, le cottage semblait beaucoup plus silencieux sans sa présence.

Edward ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, malgré son épuisement. Quelque chose en lui n'allait tout simplement pas – c'était tordu en un nœud serré qui refusait de se défaire. Avait-elle peur ? Froid ? Faim ? Avait-elle trouvé quelqu'un d'autre en qui placer sa confiance comme l'avait suggéré le Dr. Lawton ? Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, peut-être que la jeune femme avait vraiment besoin d'être surveillée par des experts. Les hôpitaux tels que West Highland existaient pour combler un besoin, après tout. Ils étaient là pour aider les patients, tout comme Carlisle et Jasper aidaient les leurs.

**ooo**

Le lendemain matin, il appela Emmett de bonne heure pour le harceler afin d'obtenir des informations sur l'entretien de la veille avec Mike. Emmett lui dit de passer au poste de police pour pouvoir écouter le témoignage lui-même, et Edward accueillit la distraction avec plaisir.

Les deux hommes qui avaient interrogé Mike, Garry et Peter, étaient des officiers plus âgés, bien formés, et pleins d'assurance. Garry avait une tasse de café géante devant lui quand Emmett amena Edward dans la salle de conférence, et Peter était penché en arrière dans son fauteuil pivotant, un calepin et un enregistreur audio en face de lui.

« Le Chef a dit qu'il devait assister à une réunion de dernière minute et que nous pouvions commencer sans lui, » dit Emmett. « Voici Edward Cullen, l'homme qui a trouvé la fille. »

Garry tendit la main pour serrer celle d'Edward, tandis que Peter se contentait d'un hochement de tête.

« Comment tu tiens le coup ? » Demanda Emmett, tapotant l'épaule tendue d'Edward avec sympathie.

Edward haussa les épaules. Vraiment, il n'avait absolument aucune raison de se sentir aussi mal. Il avait aidé une étrangère, et maintenant elle recevait de l'aide d'autres personnes, des personnes qui pourraient mieux répondre à ses besoins.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si minable ?

« Je veux juste avoir la certitude qu'elle va bien, » dit-il avec un autre haussement d'épaules. C'était une réponse raisonnable.

« Je suis sûr que Carlisle va téléphoner là-bas comme il l'a dit, » le rassura Emmett. Edward appréciait la pensée, mais ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment en ce moment.

« Alors, » dit Emmett en frappant deux fois dans ses mains, « qu'est-ce que vous avez pour nous ? »

Peter se pencha en avant et saisit son calepin. « Voulez-vous un résumé, ou la version intégrale ? »

« La version intégrale, » répondit vivement Edward, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait absolument aucune autorité ici et que c'était seulement l'influence d'Emmett qui l'avait laissé entrer dans la pièce au départ.

Mais personne ne le réprimanda, et Garry leva sa tasse de café tandis que Peter commençait à parler.

« Nous sommes arrivés à la résidence de Michael Newton à 15h43. Il était chez lui et nous a laissés entrer, bien que naturellement cette visite inattendue l'ait rendu nerveux. »

« Le genre de type nerveux en général, » ajouta Garry avec un petit rire.

Oui, Edward devait en convenir. Mike était un mec un peu nerveux. Mais il était un copain de poker, pas un ami proche, alors cela importait peu.

« Nous avons commencé par lui demander s'il connaissait la localisation actuelle de James Newton, » poursuivit Peter. « À ce moment-là James avait déjà été arrêté, mais je voulais entendre la réponse de M. Newton. Il nous a dit qu'il avait emmené James en ville, l'avait déposé à un restaurant où il avait l'intention d'appeler un taxi, et que c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cela s'était passé autour de quatre heures du matin, d'après M. Newton. »

« Nous avons demandé si nous pouvions fouiller les lieux, » continua Garry, « et il nous a dit qu'il n'y voyait pas d'objection. Nous avons trouvé des vêtements sales que M. Newton a confirmé appartenir à James, mais rien d'autre. »

« Il nous a dit que James avait dormi chez lui pendant un peu plus d'une semaine, » déclara Peter. « A dit qu'il avait été content de voir James partir quand celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il voulait un taxi et qu'il quittait la ville. »

« Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être proches, » acquiesça Garry. « Mais la famille, vous savez ? C'est ce que Mike a dit : "Il est de la famille." »

Edward supposa qu'il pouvait comprendre le sentiment, quoique lui-même aimait tendrement sa famille et voudrait toujours les aider par amour, pas par obligation. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que Mike était un type sympa et honnête. Peut-être que James était le mouton noir de la famille ?

« Nous lui avons demandé s'il pouvait nous en dire un peu plus sur son cousin en général, quel genre de personne il était, ses antécédents, ce genre de trucs. Il a dit que James venait d'un foyer brisé. Sa mère a essayé très fort, mais elle avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Le père de James manipulait son fils, et finalement il a convaincu le garçon d'aller vivre avec lui uniquement pour blesser la mère. Ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout d'être réellement un père pour son fils, et James a été plus ou moins livré à lui-même durant son adolescence. »

Edward écouta sans une once de remords envers l'homme. Des tas d'enfants grandissaient avec des parents divorcés, sans beaucoup d'argent, et ils ne finissaient pas tous par kidnapper des filles pour les garder à l'arrière de leurs pickups. Mais il n'avait pas de recul par rapport à la situation, ayant vu de ses propres yeux ce que James avait fait à cette fille innocente. Il ne pouvait pas l'analyser avec objectivité, et il le savait. Peut-être que James avait de bonnes raisons pour être aussi perturbé, mais Edward n'était pas prêt à écouter.

« M. Newton a dit qu'il y avait un grand vide – James n'a pas terminé ses études secondaires, ne voyait la famille que rarement, et a fait de la détention juvénile de façon intermittente. Il a séjourné une première fois dans une prison pour adultes pour possession et trafic de drogue, et la deuxième fois c'était pour agression. Il ne pouvait pas nous donner beaucoup d'informations sur James durant cette période. Il a évoqué la possibilité qu'il ait traîné avec un groupe de militants pour la suprématie blanche à l'est de l'État, mais personne dans la famille n'a jamais obtenu de réponse définitive à ce sujet. »

« Il a dit qu'il avait été vraiment surpris de voir James sur le pas de sa porte, » déclara Garry, « et je le crois. James lui a demandé s'il pouvait crécher chez lui pendant un moment, et il était là depuis un peu plus d'une semaine quand il a convaincu M. Newton de le laisser participer à une partie de poker amicale avec lui. Je suppose que vous connaissez le reste de l'histoire. »

« Ouais, en effet, merci, » dit Emmett en grimaçant. « Ce n'est guère substantiel pour continuer. Nous avons un trou dans l'emploi du temps de James, que nous ne pouvons pas expliquer, entre le moment où Mike l'a déposé en ville pour attendre un taxi, et celui où il s'est pointé chez Edward dans une voiture blanche. »

« Il faudrait en effet savoir où il s'est procuré la voiture, » approuva Peter, griffonnant d'autres notes dans son calepin. « Que ce soit un véhicule volé, emprunté, ou bien lui appartenant légitimement. Est-ce qu'il est encore dans ton allée, Em ? »

« Non, » dit Emmett en hochant la tête. « À la fourrière. Je suis sûr que les plaques ont été vérifiées à l'heure qu'il est. L'information devrait être quelque part par ici. »

« Donc il a été déposé par son cousin autour de quatre heures du matin, probablement pour attendre un taxi, » médita Garry à voix haute. « D'une manière ou d'une autre, entre ce moment et le début de l'après-midi, il se procure une voiture et… quoi ? Se souvient que, ah ouais, il a une fille enfermée à l'arrière du camion pick-up qu'il vient de vendre ? »

« M. Newton a dit que James avait bu en très grande quantité, et qu'il avait sans doute fait usage d'autres substances aussi. Il a fait de son mieux pour le dégriser, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir dans quel état sa mémoire – son esprit en général – était au moment où il s'est présenté à cette partie de poker. » Peter se pencha à nouveau en arrière dans son siège. « Putain d'animal. Je sais que l'alcool n'est pas une excuse, mais j'aimerais être plus étonné que je ne le suis. »

Edward était tout à fait d'accord. Le niveau d'ébriété de James n'annulait pas la gravité du tort qu'il avait fait à cette pauvre fille. Elle avait été si malade, si déshydratée et sous-alimentée. Elle était comme une petite feuille qui aurait pu être emportée par son souffle. Il n'y avait aucune, absolument aucune excuse pour ça. Si James essayait de faire valoir qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête, Edward ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Il n'avait jamais considéré tuer un être humain avant, mais cette pensée commençait à sembler de plus en plus attrayante.

« Avez-vous dit à Mike pourquoi vous l'interrogiez, ce que nous avons trouvé ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Ouais, » répondit Garry. « Nous l'avons également averti de ne pas souffler mot aux médias. C'est la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin – des reporters collés à nos baskets pendant que nous essayons de tirer toute cette affaire au clair. M. Newton est devenu un peu vert quand nous lui avons dit qu'il y avait eu une fille captive dans le camion qui avait trôné à l'extérieur de chez lui pendant une semaine, et il était plus qu'heureux de nous fournir le peu d'informations qu'il possédait. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu James aller au camion sauf une fois quand il était parti chercher quelques produits d'épicerie. Pour autant qu'il le sache, la fille a été laissée seule pendant aussi longtemps que James est resté chez lui. »

« Je ne sais pas s'il faut en être soulagé ou horrifié, » murmura Edward. Qu'est-ce qui était pire ? L'attention de James, ou être laissée là, à pourrir comme un tas d'ordures, non désirée et oubliée ?

« Amen, » approuva Peter. « L'hôpital nous a faxé une copie de l'évaluation initiale du Dr Cullen. Je ne suis pas un professionnel de la santé, mais même moi je sais que ce n'est pas joli. »

« Que faites-vous pour essayer de savoir qui elle est ? » Demanda Edward. Il savait que ce n'était pas son rôle de faire pression, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait besoin d'être en mesure de se dire qu'elle avait un nom, et une famille, et un endroit où elle avait sa place. Où elle pourrait retourner et être heureuse.

« West Highland va nous envoyer des empreintes, » répondit Garry. « Il est peu probable qu'elle apparaisse dans l'AFIS*, mais certains hôpitaux gardent les empreintes des bébés nés chez eux. Nous allons téléphoner à la ronde, voir si nous pouvons obtenir un nouvel indice. Nous ne pouvons pas exactement lancer une alerte AMBER puisque ce que nous avons ici est une sorte de cas inversé. Nous n'avons pas une personne disparue, nous en avons une qui a été… retrouvée. Et nous ne savons même pas si c'est une mineure ou une adulte. »

« C'est une distinction tellement arbitraire, » marmonna Edward. Il se rappela les paroles que Rose avait prononcées la veille. Ceci était certainement un cas où l'âge n'était qu'un chiffre. Il était impossible de dire à quel stade développemental son esprit pouvait être. Était-elle réellement, comme l'avait dit Rosalie, un bébé dans ce monde ? Que savait-elle, et que ne savait-elle pas ? Serait-elle jamais capable de communiquer efficacement avec les gens ? Il n'avait pas la charge de ces problèmes, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter malgré tout. « Que pouvez-vous faire d'autre ? Puis-je apporter mon aide ? »

Les policiers haussèrent les épaules. « Nous allons commencer par les empreintes, et exercer davantage de pression sur James. Si cela ne fonctionne pas, nous devrons impliquer les médias – laisser circuler le mot qu'une fille a été trouvée. Elle doit bien manquer à _quelqu'un_. »

« Ne puis-je pas chercher dans les bases de données de personnes disparues ou quelque chose comme ça ? » S'enquit Edward, sachant qu'il avait peu de chances de voir sa requête acceptée. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de vouloir son aide. « Je suis en congé sabbatique, je ne manque pas de temps. »

« Nous verrons, » déclara Emmett avec un regard compatissant qui disait à Edward qu'il verrait vraiment ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. « C'est une fille adorable et jolie. Quelqu'un doit être à sa recherche. »

**ooo**

Deux jours plus tard, James ne voulait toujours pas parler. Les empreintes digitales de la jeune femme ne correspondaient à aucune dans l'AFIS, et les policiers de Forks ainsi que ceux des environs se déployèrent à travers l'État pour demander les dossiers des hôpitaux locaux. Il n'y avait aucune preuve qu'elle venait de la région, ou même qu'elle était américaine, mais Emmett insista sur le fait que c'était la démarche logique à suivre.

Edward arrêta de talonner son ami pendant un certain temps et décida plutôt de s'acharner sur son oncle.

Au début, Carlisle n'était pas enclin à discuter de ce qu'il avait appris de son contact à West Highland. C'est seulement la détermination inébranlable d'Edward qui les mena à s'asseoir dans le bureau de Carlisle dans la grande maison, tard dans la soirée.

« Mon fils, » déclara lentement Carlisle, paraissant plus vieux que son âge, accablé qu'il était par le souci, « j'ai refusé de vous divulguer l'information que j'ai obtenue parce que je ne veux pas que toi ou l'un de tes amis plus impétueux aille jouer les têtes brûlées et fasse quelque chose d'irréfléchi. »

« Impétueux ? » Edward haussa un sourcil. « Têtes brûlées ? Carlisle, nos années d'étudiants protestataires sont loin derrière nous. »

« Oui, » convint Carlisle, « mais tu dois admettre que certains d'entre vous, peu importe combien nous vous aimons, peuvent être légèrement… téméraires… dans certaines situations. »

« Très bien, » dit Edward, « je ne le dirai pas à Alice. »

« Ce n'est pas pour elle que je m'inquiète. » Carlisle lui lança un long regard sérieux.

L'espoir d'Edward coula à pic. « C'est si terrible que ça, alors ? » La fantaisie qu'il avait essayé d'ancrer dans son esprit – qu'elle était heureuse dans son nouvel environnement – se brisa autour de lui.

« Ce n'est pas… l'idéal, » répliqua prudemment Carlisle. « Elle est gardée sous sédation pour le moment. Chaque fois qu'ils essayent de la réveiller, elle ne fait que paniquer et se débattre sauvagement. Elle n'a pas tenté de blesser quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle s'est grattée assez vilainement avec ses ongles pendant une crise de panique, et elle s'est profondément mordu la lèvre inférieure. Pas assez pour avoir besoin de points de suture, Dieu merci, mais assez pour inquiéter le personnel. »

Edward eut l'impression de tomber en chute libre. Vraiment, il aurait dû s'attendre à cela. Pas les gestes d'automutilation physique, qu'il ne croyait pas un seul instant être intentionnels, mais la panique, la peur, la dévastation qu'elle devait ressentir après avoir mis sa confiance en Edward et qu'il l'ait abandonnée. La culpabilité pesait du plomb dans son estomac, le faisant se sentir malade.

« Bien sûr ils veulent qu'elle mange, mais en ce moment une sonde gastrique a été mise en place pour l'alimenter. »

« Elle n'a pas besoin d'une sonde gastrique ! » Explosa Edward. « Elle n'a pas besoin de sédatif non plus ! Elle a besoin d'un environnement dans lequel elle se sentira à l'aise. Comment te sentirais-tu si on te forçait à dormir et qu'on t'insérait ensuite un tube gênant et inconfortable dans la gorge ? »

Carlisle se frotta les tempes. « Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas te le dire. Je suis inquiet pour elle moi aussi – penses-tu que nous ne le sommes pas tous ? Mais tu ne peux pas la laisser avoir un tel ascendant émotionnel sur toi, mon fils. Elle n'est pas un membre de la famille. Nous n'avons aucun droit légal d'intervenir. »

« Et qu'en est-il du droit médical ? » Insista Edward. « Si tu invoquais le fait qu'ils ne la traitent pas bien ou quelque chose ? Ne pourrais-tu pas passer par-dessus cette psychologue à la con ? »

« Dr Lawton n'a plus de pouvoir décisionnaire maintenant que Brindille a été internée, » répondit Carlisle. « La décision revient strictement aux médecins de West Highland et au travailleur social qui s'occupe de son cas. »

« Qui s'est avéré être absolument bon à rien, » marmonna Edward.

« Je suis désolé, Edward. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Elle se faisait du mal à elle-même, alors les médecins ont pris la décision de lui donner des sédatifs. Il n'y a rien de controversable dans cette action. De toute évidence, ils ne peuvent pas la faire manger quand elle est sous tranquillisants, donc ils lui ont inséré une sonde d'alimentation. Ça peut sembler exagéré pour toi, mais ils essayent vraiment de l'aider. »

« Je veux la voir. »

Il y eut une pause avant que Carlisle ne réponde. « Edward, tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. »

Mais en ce moment, Edward se fichait éperdument de ce qui était possible et de ce qui ne l'était pas. C'est lui qui l'avait trouvée. Il l'avait amenée à lui faire confiance, et puis en un instant il avait broyé ce lien fragile. Il était responsable d'elle. Peut-être pas logiquement, mais tout ne répondait pas à la logique dans la vie. Ceci était quelque chose qui défiait les formules mathématiques, quelque chose qu'il ressentait profondément mais qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer aisément.

Et peu importe ce que disait Carlisle ou Emmett, il allait rectifier la situation. Il devait le faire.

***Système d'identification automatique par empreintes digitales. De l'anglais **_**Automated Fingerprint Identification System**_**. **

**Sans rapport avec cette traduction, mais hier je suis tombée sur l'OS **_**Mensonges **_**dans le cadre du concours Un râteau presque parfait, et j'ai été complètement soufflée. Si jamais l'auteur(e) de cette histoire lit ces lignes, j'aimerais qu'elle sache que je serais extrêmement intéressée de la traduire en anglais afin qu'elle soit lue par un plus grand nombre de gens. Voilà…**

**Ajout post publication : je continue à recevoir des messages en anonyme auxquels je ne peux pas répondre au sujet de ma traduction _Des gens comme nous_. On me demande si j'ai abandonné cette fic. J'ai pourtant annoncé noir sur blanc que cette fic est toujours en cours de traduction et que celles qui désirent la lire n'ont qu'à aller sur TWCSlibrary ou AO3 où les chapitres sont postés régulièrement... **

**Mille mercis à ma correctrice mlca66 pour son aide précieuse. Vous savez ce qu'on dit, n'est-ce pas ? Deux têtes valent mieux qu'une, eh bien c'est tout à fait vrai :0)**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	9. Chapter 9

**Créatrice de la saga **_**Twilight **_**: la fabuleuse Stephenie Meyer**

**Auteure de **_**Wisp **_**: la formidable Cris**

**Traductrice de la version française intitulée **_**Brindille**_** : Milk40**

**Merci énormément pour tous vos commentaires, et je me dois de vous rappeler que si vous me posez des questions mais que vous n'êtes pas enregistrées sur le site, je n'ai aucun moyen de vous répondre. À toutes celles qui m'ont demandé combien de chapitres il y a dans cette fic, elle n'est pas terminée en anglais, alors je peux seulement vous dire qu'au moment d'écrire ces lignes il y a 51 chapitres déjà publiés.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 9**

Peut-être que ce n'était pas tout à fait éthique. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu utiliser d'autres moyens pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais après avoir mijoté pendant presque deux semaines, Edward se sentait résolument machiavélique au sujet de Brindille et de son confinement permanent. Si le résultat final était de la sortir de cet hôpital, alors les moyens étaient certainement justifiés. Carlisle avait cessé de lui donner des informations réactualisées, déclarant que les nouvelles ne feraient que le déprimer, mais Edward n'était pas prêt à simplement oublier la fille qui était si soudainement sortie d'un camion pick-up pour entrer dans sa vie.

C'est pourquoi il était actuellement assis dans sa voiture devant un banal immeuble dans le nord de Seattle, la carte de visite de Scott Williams dans la main. Le jeune travailleur social n'avait été absolument d'aucune aide lors de leur première rencontre, mais il avait au moins semblé préoccupé au sujet de la jeune femme. Le Dr Lawton, d'autre part, avait agi comme si celle-ci était une source de tracas qui devait être balayée sous le tapis, rien de plus.

Et Edward ne pouvait pas le supporter plus longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, sachant qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle souffrait, mise sous sédation par ses médecins parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de répondre à ses besoins émotionnels extrêmement graves. Il comprenait qu'ils étaient tous surchargés de travail et sous-payés, mais ils avaient choisi cette profession. Leurs conditions de travail discutables n'étaient pas une excuse pour ignorer quelqu'un qui avait si visiblement besoin d'aide.

Il sortit de sa Volvo, regardant le bâtiment à l'aspect vétuste. Il n'y avait aucun signe sur la façade, mais dans le hall il trouva un tableau noir avec des lettres blanches amovibles indiquant le nom des personnes occupant les bureaux et leur étage. Scott Williams ne l'attendait pas, mais bon sang, il allait prendre le temps d'écouter ce qu'Edward avait à lui dire.

Le bourdonnement des bureaux occupés entoura Edward alors qu'il montait deux volées de marches et s'arrêtait devant une porte en verre avec 'Scott Williams, travailleur social agréé' écrit à l'extérieur. Sans frapper, il l'ouvrit.

Le travailleur social était seul, heureusement. Il était assis derrière un grand secrétaire qui occupait presque tout l'espace du bureau exigu, chaque surface débordant de papiers. Une paire de lunettes était perchée problématiquement sur sa tête, donnant l'impression qu'elles pourraient tomber à tout moment.

« M. Williams, » dit Edward d'un ton formel, agitant la carte de visite de l'homme devant son visage distrait. « Je suis Edward Cullen. »

L'homme cligna des yeux, fronça les sourcils, et cligna des yeux encore une fois. Puis quelque chose sembla se connecter dans son esprit, et il sourit. « Dr. Cullen, » dit-il chaleureusement. « Edward. Oui, bien sûr, je me souviens de toi. On se tutoyait, je crois. Je t'en prie, excuse le désordre et assieds-toi. »

« Je suppose que l'État vérifie si tu peux nager en te jetant dans le grand bain, » commenta Edward, jetant un coup d'œil à la débauche de papiers qu'il y avait partout.

« Oui, eh bien, c'est en partie pour ça et en partie de ma propre faute, » dit Scott avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de système de classement qui fonctionne pour moi. Beaucoup de gens m'ont donné des conseils formidables, mais ça ne semble pas aider. » Il se gratta la tête, et ses lunettes tombèrent sur ses genoux. Il loucha distraitement vers elles avant de les mettre de côté. « J'ai été en contact avec le Service de Police de Forks presque chaque jour cette semaine. Je voudrais pouvoir te donner des nouvelles plus encourageantes, mais ils ont de la difficulté à découvrir l'identité de Jane Doe. James Newton sera formellement accusé d'enlèvement et d'agression, et d'autres charges plus tard cette semaine, mais il refuse toujours de parler. »

« Je sais, » répliqua Edward. « Le Lieutenant McCarty, c'est-à-dire mon ami Emmett, me tient au courant. »

« C'est une bonne chose. Je suis content qu'elle ait des gens qui se font du souci pour elle. »

Edward fit une pause pour évaluer l'homme devant lui. Il était jeune et sérieux, mais il semblait sincère. De façon réaliste, il n'aurait probablement pas pu faire changer le Dr Lawton d'avis, même s'il avait dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Mais Carlisle avait dit que le Dr Lawton n'était plus en charge du cas de Brindille, et Edward espérait que le travailleur social céderait à un peu de pression.

« Je voulais te parler de son internement, Scott, » dit-il sans ambages. Tourner autour du pot était inutile dans le cas présent. Ça ne les mènerait nulle part, et Edward n'avait plus de patience.

Le visage de Scott devint circonspect. « Bon, Edward, je comprends ton inquiétude, mais nous en avons discuté auparavant. »

« As-tu eu vent de ce qu'on lui fait subir dans cet hôpital ? » Questionna Edward. « Parce que Carlisle m'a tout raconté, et c'est loin d'être joli. »

Scott frotta sa nuque, mal à l'aise. « J'ai entendu dire qu'on l'avait mise sous sédation après qu'elle se soit blessée, » admit-il. « Mais on m'a assuré que c'est la procédure normale, et- »

« Tu ne fais pas ton travail, » l'accusa Edward. « Tu gobes la parole des autres au lieu d'aller vérifier par toi-même. Tu es trop novice en la matière pour te laisser gouverner par la loi du moindre effort. »

Scott grimaça. Il était évident que le trait d'Edward avait touché une corde sensible. Eh bien, c'était son intention. L'homme avait besoin d'apprendre, et rapidement de surcroît, que sa fonction ne consistait pas à signer des papiers et à se présenter devant le Tribunal des Affaires Familiales. Elle consistait à prendre des décisions difficiles, même si ces décisions signifiaient plus de travail pour tous les intervenants. Elle consistait, par-dessus tout, à bien s'occuper des cas qu'on lui confiait – des gens requérant de l'aide et qui, autrement, n'auraient personne pour plaider en leur faveur.

« Il faut que tu comprennes que la maison d'un particulier n'est tout simplement pas le bon endroit pour elle, » dit Scott avec précaution. « Elle a besoin de beaucoup de soins. Je réalise que tu l'as trouvée et que donc tu ressens une certaine part de responsabilité, mais dans les faits elle est une étrangère pour toi autant qu'elle l'est pour moi. »

« Peu importe, » répliqua fermement Edward. « Peu importe combien de temps je l'ai connue. Elle a cessé d'être une étrangère dès que Carlisle l'a sortie de ce pick-up et l'a mise dans mes bras. »

C'était vrai, aussi. Il pouvait se rappeler cet instant avec une clarté saisissante. Elle avait été froide et pâle, un poids mort dans ses bras, littéralement, et pourtant… et pourtant quelque chose avait changé en lui quand il avait regardé son corps brisé, son visage délicat. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin de lui plus que quiconque n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui, et Edward n'allait pas ignorer ce fait.

« Je sais que c'était une situation difficile, et sans doute très émouvante… » Essaya de dire Scott, mais Edward le coupa à nouveau.

« Oui, » s'emporta-t-il, « c'était difficile, c'était émouvant, c'était tellement de choses que tu ne peux pas imaginer à moins d'ouvrir un véhicule que tu viens de conduire et de trouver quelqu'un enfermé à l'intérieur. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis irrationnel. Ça ne veut pas dire que je devrais oublier que c'est arrivé. » Il laissa tomber son front entre ses mains jointes. Il était fatigué, très fatigué, mais son corps ne le laisserait pas se reposer tant qu'il n'aurait pas réglé cette affaire d'une manière ou d'une autre. « Elle a mal. Elle a mal, et c'est inacceptable pour moi. Ça devrait également être inacceptable pour toi. »

« L'une des premières choses qu'on apprend à l'École de Travail Social*, » dit doucement Scott, « c'est que parfois les gens que nous devons aider vont avoir mal, et que nous ne pouvons rien faire à ce sujet. »

« Et la _toute première_ chose qu'on a dû t'apprendre, » contra Edward, « c'est qu'il faut _continuer à essayer quand même_. »

Scott le regarda avec une sorte de respect prudent. Edward espérait seulement que ce soit suffisant pour qu'il obtienne ce qu'il désirait. Il s'était attendu à ce que Scott Williams soit facile à intimider, mais ça ne signifiait pas nécessairement qu'il allait capituler. Contrairement au Dr Lawton, Edward n'avait aucune autorité réelle sur cette affaire ou face à l'État, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Finalement Scott se pencha légèrement en arrière dans son fauteuil. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? » Sa voix était calme et neutre. Il semblait sincèrement curieux. Cela plaisait à Edward.

« Emmène-moi à West Highland, » répondit-il. « Demande-leur de la réveiller. Tu as vu comment elle était au cottage. Maintenant je veux que tu voies par toi-même comment elle est à l'hôpital. Je veux que tu voies la différence de tes propres yeux, et la conséquence de ton choix. »

L'homme frotta lentement son front. « Où est-ce que tu te situes dans tout ça ? »

Edward haussa les épaules. « Elle pourrait me détester maintenant qu'elle croit que je l'ai abandonnée. Si c'est le cas, alors c'est inutile de même discuter de la ramener à la maison avec moi. Mais je veux la voir. Je veux avoir la chance d'essayer. »

Scott fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'es même pas agréé en tant que foyer d'accueil, » argua-t-il. « L'État ne peut pas simplement te remettre un être humain parce que tu dis que tu la veux. »

« Je ne _la veux_ pas, » rectifia Edward. « Elle n'est pas un chien ou un meuble. Je veux savoir qu'elle est heureuse et sereine, et ce n'est clairement pas le cas en ce moment. Si tu peux trouver un autre endroit, un lieu où elle se sentira à l'aise et où elle n'aura pas besoin de putains de sédatifs juste pour la garder calme, alors sans hésitation, place-la dans cet endroit. »

Mais un tel endroit n'existait pas, et les deux hommes le savaient.

« Elle est tellement endommagée, Edward, » dit Scott, laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Allons la voir, » dit Edward. « Il faut que tu la voies de tes propres yeux. Ensuite sers-toi de ton instinct – de ta compassion. Tu dois bien en avoir un peu, sinon tu n'aurais pas choisi cette profession. »

Un côté de la bouche du travailleur social se retroussa en un demi-sourire. « Vous feriez un excellent avocat, Dr Cullen. Avez-vous déjà envisagé un changement de carrière ? »

Edward gloussa. « Non merci. Je préfère un emploi où des vies ne pèsent pas dans la balance. »

Scott le regarda pendant un long moment. « Tu sais que c'est très peu orthodoxe. »

Edward sentit les premiers frémissements d'espoir, légers mais tangibles. « Comme je le disais, » réitéra-t-il, « je veux juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. Donne-moi cette chance. »

Scott soupira. « Je ne devrais pas faire ça. Je ne devrais _pas_ le faire. Mais je déteste voir des gens abandonnés au système quand il y a une alternative, si mince soit-elle. » Il se frotta les yeux, puis s'empara de son téléphone. « Je vais leur dire de la réveiller. Ça devrait nous donner le temps de nous y rendre. »

**ooo**

Carlisle n'allait pas être content. Edward le savait avant de décider de quitter Forks, mais il s'en fichait. Son oncle lui avait expressément dit à maintes reprises de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi, et le voilà qui suivait le travailleur social de Brindille en direction de l'enceinte de West Highland. Son cœur martelait très fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver, et pourtant il était désireux d'y parvenir. Serait-elle encore inconsciente ? Aurait-elle peut-être pris ou perdu du poids ? Se rappellerait-elle de lui et, si oui, comment réagirait-elle quand elle le verrait à nouveau ?

C'étaient autant de questions auxquelles Edward ne pouvait pas répondre, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus les écarter alors qu'ils passaient le contrôle de sécurité et entraient dans le périmètre de West Highland. C'était un bel établissement, il devait l'admettre, mais il s'agissait quand même d'un lieu d'internement. Les jolis jardins bien entretenus ne suffisaient pas à cacher la fonction évidente de l'immeuble.

La seule personne qu'Edward soupçonnait avoir une idée de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire était, peut-être étonnamment, Rosalie. Elle l'avait interrogé sur ses plans quotidiens à plusieurs reprises au cours des deux dernières semaines, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Mais elle ne l'avait pas balancé, ce pour quoi Edward lui était reconnaissant. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était Carlisle ou Emmett surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes. Peut-être bien qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'impulsif en abordant le travailleur social de Brindille comme ça. Mais il n'était pas du tout désolé, et il le referait volontiers si cela signifiait qu'il avait cette opportunité.

« Laisse-moi leur parler, » dit Scott alors qu'ils sortaient de leurs voitures dans le petit parking réservé aux visiteurs et se dirigeaient vers l'entrée principale. « Avec un peu de chance, ils ne poseront pas de questions sur ton identité. »

Edward se fichait qu'on lui pose des questions. Scott était responsable de Brindille, pas les médecins. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais il garda le silence tandis qu'ils arrivaient à la réception et que l'employé derrière le comptoir leur disait qu'un médecin viendrait leur parler sous peu.

Dix minutes plus tard, un homme tourmenté avec des cheveux blancs duveteux apparut dans le corridor, marchant vers eux d'un pas précipité et tendant déjà la main pour serrer celle de Scott.

« M. Williams, » dit-il chaleureusement, « c'est tellement agréable de vous rencontrer enfin. Je dois admettre qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de travailleurs sociaux qui prennent le temps de faire des visites en personne ici. Ils ne sont pas tenus de le faire, comme ils le sont avec leurs cas placés en familles d'accueil ou en foyers de groupes. »

« Je sais, » répliqua Scott. « Mais c'est un cas particulier, et je voulais la voir pour juger de son état par moi-même. »

« Elle ne va pas bien, je le crains, » dit le médecin. « C'est la quatrième fois que nous tentons de la réveiller, et ça ne semble pas aller mieux. La pauvre petite. » Il regarda Edward. « Et vous êtes…? »

« Dr Cullen, » répondit rapidement Edward, laissant le médecin serrer sa main. Le laissant penser qu'il était un psy. Ou Carlisle. Edward s'en fichait vraiment. Il ne mentait pas, après tout.

« Dr Anderson, » déclara le médecin aux cheveux blancs sans sourciller quand Edward se présenta. « Par ici, je vous prie. »

Ils le suivirent en haut d'un escalier et à travers plusieurs couloirs, puis ils passèrent une porte qu'il déverrouilla en glissant son badge dans une fente magnétique. Edward sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale quand il entendit le cliquetis du mécanisme de verrouillage. Sa petite fille mystérieuse n'avait pas besoin d'être enfermée dans un pavillon à sécurité renforcée. Elle restait où on la plaçait – elle n'avait même pas vraiment besoin d'une _porte._

« Préparez-vous, » dit doucement le Dr Anderson. Il les conduisit dans une petite pièce avec un miroir sans tain. « Ce n'est pas un joli spectacle. »

Edward sentit son cœur tomber comme une brique en la voyant pour la première fois en deux semaines.

Elle était couchée sur un lit, mais ce n'était certainement pas un progrès. Il pouvait voir les entraves qui la maintenaient en place – aux poignets, aux chevilles, et à la taille. Elle luttait vainement, ses mouvements saccadés et non coordonnés à cause des médicaments toujours présents dans son système, et bien qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre, sa bouche était sans contredit ouverte sur un cri. Sa poitrine se souleva et elle tourna la tête, visiblement en proie à une grave crise de panique.

« C'est ce qu'elle fait quand nous la réveillons, » déclara le Dr Anderson, une note de regret dans la voix. « Elle ne répond pas du tout au personnel – c'est comme si nous n'étions même pas ici. »

« Elle a peur des meubles, espèce d'idiot, » siffla Edward, sans se soucier, pour l'instant, du fait qu'il venait d'insulter un médecin. « Laissez-moi aller à l'intérieur – immédiatement ! »

« Edward, je ne pense pas que- »

« Pas maintenant, » dit Edward, parlant par-dessus les mots hésitants de Scott. « Cette situation est ridicule, et je ne peux pas la laisser continuer. »

« M. Williams ? » Demanda le Dr Anderson avec un sourcil relevé.

Scott hocha faiblement la tête, et le Dr Anderson laissa échapper un soupir. « Je pense que vous faites une erreur, » dit-il, mais il les fit sortir de la salle d'observation et ouvrit la porte qui communiquait avec la pièce où se trouvait Brindille.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, le son de ses cris remplit les oreilles d'Edward. Ce n'était pas de la colère. Ce n'était même pas de l'hystérie. C'était… un cœur brisé. Un plaidoyer de lamentations rompu seulement par des respirations haletantes alors qu'elle luttait pour avoir assez d'oxygène dans son organisme en train de paniquer. Edward se précipita dans la pièce en passant devant les autres, entreprenant immédiatement de défaire les entraves de Brindille.

« Je ne conseillerais pas- » Essaya de protester le Dr Anderson, mais Edward ne l'écoutait pas. Il détacha d'abord sa taille, puis ses chevilles. Elle lança la partie inférieure de son corps hors du lit étroit aussitôt qu'elle le put, tirant maladroitement sur ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait entièrement libérée.

Elle s'affala sur le plancher froid carrelé dans sa fine tenue d'hôpital, le hurlement assourdissant cessant instantanément. Quelques respirations chancelantes secouèrent son petit corps recroquevillé sur lui-même avant qu'elle ne commence à pleurer – un faible son pitoyable, sans espoir.

Cela déchira Edward en deux. Alors qu'une partie de lui acceptait le fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix quand le Dr Lawton l'avait emmenée avec elle, une autre partie de lui éprouvait une profonde culpabilité de l'avoir permis. Elle était complètement brisée, confuse au-delà de ce qu'il était possible de croire. Avaient-ils même essayé de lui expliquer ce qui se passait ? Avaient-ils tenté de la rassurer ? Ou avaient-ils simplement suivi le 'protocole', comme le Dr Lawton suivait le protocole, ne s'arrêtant pas pour se demander si c'était la bonne chose pour ce patient, cette personne, cette situation ?

Elle était une boule de tremblements et de sanglots, le bleu marine de sa chemise d'hôpital contrastant avec sa peau et la faisant paraître malade. Elle s'éloigna brusquement de la silhouette d'Edward quand il bougea, son visage toujours enfoui dans ses mains, le son irrégulier de ses faibles respirations blessant les oreilles.

Elle ne le regardait pas, mais Edward sentit quand même un pincement d'inquiétude. Si elle était terrifiée par lui maintenant – si elle avait perdu ce lien ténu de confiance, alors il n'y avait peu ou rien qu'il puisse faire pour elle. Elle serait laissée ici, perdue, parce qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de prouver à Scott qu'il pouvait s'occuper d'elle si elle ne répondait plus à sa présence.

« Surveillez ses mains, » l'avertit le Dr Anderson. « Elle a griffé avant. »

Edward l'ignora. Comment pouvait-on regarder la petite forme tremblante blottie sur le sol et penser qu'elle était un danger pour qui que ce soit, y compris pour elle-même ? Cette insinuation était ridicule.

Il se pencha avec hésitation, effleurant son épaule avec sa main.

Elle sursauta, se dérobant sur le côté, et un petit cri pitoyable quitta ses lèvres. Avec un sanglot, elle baissa la tête vers le sol, soulevant légèrement ses fesses en l'air, et utilisa ses mains tremblantes pour tirer le vêtement d'hôpital loin de sa peau, exposant son postérieur meurtri.

Scott inspira rapidement alors qu'elle se tenait immobile, attendant visiblement une punition. Elle tremblait, mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle ne chercha pas à se protéger de l'assaut appréhendé.

Edward avait l'impression qu'il allait être malade. Ce n'était pas seulement ses actions, mais la façon brisée qu'elle avait de les accomplir – comme si elle s'attendait tout naturellement à recevoir une raclée. Supposait-elle qu'elle allait être punie parce qu'elle avait été sur un lit ? Pour avoir crié ? Pour une toute autre raison ?

Il tendit les bras vers elle avec précaution, tirant sa chemise pour la remettre en place, puis il frotta gentiment sa main sur son dos osseux. Elle frissonna sous son contact, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

« Hé, » dit doucement Edward. Il refusait de s'avouer déjà vaincu. Pas quand il avait attendu deux semaines pour voir de ses propres yeux à quel point elle avait été endommagée. « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Te souviens-tu de moi, Petite Brindille ? »

Elle redressa vivement la tête au son de sa voix.

Elle avait une mine terrible. Ses yeux immenses étaient injectés de sang et avaient du mal à se fixer. Des cernes foncés entachaient la peau sous ses yeux, et son visage était tendu et pâle. Il n'y avait aucun signe de sonde d'alimentation, et Edward ne pouvait pas décider s'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose ou non. De vilaines marques rouges ornaient sa gorge et ses bras, un témoignage de la terreur absolue qu'elle devait avoir ressentie d'être abandonnée dans un tel endroit.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, » murmura-t-il. « Tellement désolé. »

Mais même avec tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Ils le regardaient avec étonnement, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à décider si elle était réveillée ou si elle rêvait. Ses sanglots se changèrent en petits hoquets, mais ses larmes ne s'apaisèrent pas.

« Comment a-t-il fait ça ? » S'enquit le Dr Anderson, mais Edward ne répondit pas. Le médecin pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, il s'en fichait.

« Est-ce que ça va maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il, touchant sa joue humide avec hésitation. Elle était froide – cet établissement au grand complet était froid. « C'est ça, respire profondément. Tu vas bien. Je suis ici maintenant. »

Elle leva une main tremblante, ses doigts frôlant les siens alors qu'il caressait sa joue.

« Je suis vraiment ici, » lui assura-t-il. « Je suis désolé que cela soit arrivé, Petite Brindille. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. »

Elle bougea lentement, son expression inquiète, comme si elle craignait la possibilité d'une rebuffade, se penchant sur son bras tendu en une prière.

« Viens ici, » l'exhorta Edward, rempli de soulagement. « Viens ici, tu sais que je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Son expression ne changea pas, mais son corps se jeta soudainement en avant, plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Elle vacilla maladroitement dans ses bras, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et agrippant fermement ses épaules, son corps tremblant par la force de son étreinte. Un gémissement implorant s'échappa de sa gorge, et Edward ferma les yeux très fort en glissant ses bras autour de son petit corps, puis il la serra contre lui.

Elle n'allait pas bien – loin de là. Mais elle le reconnaissait, se souvenait de lui, et elle acceptait le réconfort qu'il lui offrait malgré le fait qu'il l'avait abandonnée. « Je suis désolé, Chérie. » Il n'y avait pas moyen de transformer ces paroles en un geste significatif qu'elle comprendrait, mais il la tint aussi étroitement qu'il lui était possible de le faire, espérant que ce soit suffisant. Elle sentait l'hôpital – le désinfectant et les vieux relents de nourriture – mais ça lui était égal. Son corps se détendit quand le sien fut serré en toute sécurité contre lui une fois de plus, et il s'appuya contre le cadre du lit.

« Incroyable, » murmura le Dr Anderson. Il s'approcha prudemment, mais Brindille se détourna de sa silhouette en le voyant venir vers elle, se blottissant plus loin dans la sécurité des bras d'Edward. Un autre cri pitoyable s'échappa d'elle, et Edward aurait fait n'importe quoi à cet instant pour arrêter la progression du médecin.

Mais le Dr Anderson stoppa de son propre chef, n'osant pas faire un pas de plus une fois que la crainte de sa patiente se fut manifestée de façon évidente. « Comment avez-vous fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Elle me fait confiance, » dit simplement Edward. « Dieu sait qu'elle n'a aucune raison pour ça, mais c'est le cas. Si vous vous étiez donné la peine de l'observer au lieu de seulement sauter aux conclusions, vous auriez réalisé qu'elle a peur du mobilier. Quand vous l'avez attachée sur un lit comme ça, vous n'avez rien fait d'autre que de générer ses crises de panique. »

« Je n'ai pas fait ça personnellement, » répliqua le Dr Anderson, « mais je peux vous assurer que celui qui l'a fait se contentait de suivre le protocole. »

« Peut-être, » intervint Scott, « qu'il y a des cas où nous devons chercher des réponses ailleurs. » Il fit un signe de tête éloquent vers le sol où Edward tenait la fille sans nom blottie sur ses genoux. Elle agrippait solidement sa chemise, comme si elle craignait qu'il puisse disparaître soudainement. Edward émit un son pour signifier son dégoût alors qu'elle frissonnait dans sa pauvre tenue d'hôpital. Il enleva sa veste légère et l'enveloppa avec. Elle se redressa sous le tissu, se nichant dans le cocon de sécurité qu'il avait créé autour d'elle.

« Nous n'avons jamais eu un patient avec une phobie des meubles avant, » déclara le Dr Anderson. « Du moins pas à ma connaissance. Ce sera un puzzle intéressant à résoudre pour nous. Je me demande si elle- »

« Sa place n'est pas ici, » l'interrompit Edward avec colère. « Elle n'est pas un puzzle ! Elle est une personne – une personne énormément effrayée et confuse qui n'a pas besoin de tout ce stress en ce moment. »

« Edward, » le réprimanda faiblement Scott. « Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas- »

« Si, tu _peux_, » répliqua sévèrement Edward. « Tu es son travailleur social. Tu prends les décisions. »

Scott avait l'air nettement mal à l'aise, mais ce n'était rien de plus que la vérité. Il détenait le pouvoir. Il devait prendre la décision finale.

Il expira lentement. Son visage était peint avec un masque de frustration, mais pour le moment Edward ne se souciait pas vraiment des sentiments du travailleur social. L'homme avait besoin de monter au créneau. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que c'était son boulot de prendre les décisions difficiles, celles qui étaient les meilleures pour les personnes dont il s'occupait. Laisser Brindille dans cet endroit était le choix le plus facile, c'est pourquoi le Dr Lawton l'avait placée ici en premier lieu. Mais ce n'était pas le _bon _choix.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous utiliser un bureau pour en discuter ? » Dit tranquillement Scott en regardant le Dr Anderson pour avoir son approbation.

« Seulement si elle vient elle aussi, » déclara fermement Edward. « Je ne vais pas la quitter à nouveau. Tu m'as fait l'abandonner une fois, et regarde ce qui s'est passé. »

« Edward, nous devons être raisonnables- » Tenta Scott.

« Non, » grogna presque Edward, luttant pour garder sa voix calme afin de ne pas effrayer Brindille.

« Laissez-moi l'approcher, » dit le Dr Anderson. « Je veux vérifier ses signes vitaux. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, ici, » répliqua Edward. « C'est elle. Vous pouvez essayer autant que vous voulez, mais je ne peux pas lui dire de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Le médecin fit un pas en avant, puis un autre. Le visage de Brindille était enfoui dans le creux de l'épaule d'Edward, son souffle léger chatouillant sa peau. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le médecin, mais dès qu'elle entendit le bruissement de ses vêtements, elle se raidit.

« Attention, » l'avertit Edward. « Ne la faites pas de nouveau paniquer. »

« Croyez-moi, » déclara le Dr Anderson, « c'est aussi la dernière chose que je souhaite » Il s'agenouilla à côté d'eux sur le sol froid. « C'est incroyable de voir à quel point vous l'avez calmée. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça, » insista Edward. « Elle a tout fait elle-même. »

« Mais sans vous, elle ne l'aurait pas fait, » dit le docteur. « Vous ne décidez peut-être pas de ses états d'âme, mais pour l'instant vous en êtes le catalyseur. Pensez-vous qu'elle me laissera vérifier son pouls ? »

Edward haussa les épaules. Elle avait laissé Jasper la toucher assez facilement, mais c'était avant d'avoir été arrachée de force à un environnement où elle se sentait en sécurité. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait ou n'allait pas permettre.

« Je suis là, » l'apaisa-t-il. « Personne ne va te faire de mal. Le docteur veut vérifier ton pouls, Petite. Vas-tu le laisser faire ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, et le médecin leva sa main avec précaution pour toucher son bras, serré étroitement autour du cou d'Edward.

Elle gémit encore, serrant son poing dans les plis de sa chemise.

« Ne la poussez pas, » le prévint Edward. « Ne lui faites pas de mal. »

« Je ne suis pas le méchant, Dr Cullen, » répliqua le Dr Anderson, jetant un regard dans sa direction. « Je veux voir combien son pouls et son rythme cardiaque peuvent s'être améliorés maintenant qu'elle est plus calme. J'aimerais prendre sa pression artérielle aussi, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera réalisable. »

Edward ne savait pas non plus. Peu probable, si on lui demandait son avis.

Le docteur bougea ses doigts, les glissant vers le bas pour toucher l'intérieur de son poignet. Il ne détacha pas sa main de la chemise d'Edward, ne fit rien sauf lever son autre bras pour regarder sa montre afin de déterminer son pouls.

« Encore élevé, » dit-il après un moment. « Mais mieux – beaucoup mieux. Était-elle calme comme ça chez vous, Dr Cullen ? »

« Plus calme, » répondit Edward. « Elle mangeait, elle dormait – diable, elle _souriait._ Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas lu de déposition à ce sujet ? »

Le Dr Anderson secoua la tête. « Tout ce que nous avions était la recommandation du Dr Lawton et le diagnostic préliminaire. »

« Elle n'est pas retardée, » insista Edward. « Ce docteur ne l'a pas observée. Elle n'a même pas regardé la vidéo que nous avions faite. Elle s'est contentée de nous balancer son jargon de merde, fondé seulement sur des préconceptions, et elle l'a prise avec elle. »

Le Dr Anderson lança un regard examinateur à Edward. « Je pense que ce bureau pourrait être une bonne idée, M. Williams, » dit-il lentement.

« Pas sans elle, » réitéra Edward.

« Je tiens à observer ses réactions si elle est séparée de vous encore une fois, » dit le médecin. « À présent qu'elle est calme, elle acceptera peut-être un traitement adapté à ses besoins. »

Il s'agissait d'une demande raisonnable, et Edward détestait ce fait. Il détestait savoir qu'ils auraient à lui faire peur à nouveau pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà – qu'elle n'était pas capable d'affronter les événements sans lui, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Sa confiance pouvait être tout à fait déplacée et sans fondement, mais il n'allait pas en abuser s'il pouvait l'éviter.

« Essayez de la laisser aller, s'il vous plaît, » dit doucement le Dr Anderson. « Pour voir ce qu'elle va faire. »

Edward ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait désespérément pas. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet – le docteur pourrait bien être de son côté s'il pouvait le convaincre que Brindille avait besoin de lui. Il la serra contre lui, sentant la petite boule tremblante de son corps enroulé autour de lui, et lentement il se déplaça pour détacher ses bras de ses épaules.

Un cri paniqué quitta sa bouche, et elle le serra deux fois plus fort. Pour une si petite chose, elle avait une poigne étonnamment forte. Edward ne voulait farouchement pas lui faire de mal, et il essaya d'être aussi doux que possible en éloignant ses bras de lui.

Elle arrêta de se battre après un moment, abandonnant et se repliant sur elle-même, et les doux sanglots recommencèrent. Le son déchira le cœur d'Edward, et il fit une pause. Pouvait-il vraiment le faire ? Pouvait-il vraiment la forcer physiquement à s'éloigner quand il était si clair qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en aller ?

Sa décision fut prise pour lui lorsqu'elle inspira en tremblant, et qu'au moment d'expirer, elle parla.

« Ed… ward. » C'était un son brisé, sa voix rauque et éraillée, mais personne n'aurait pu démentir le mot qu'elle venait de prononcer.

Le médecin se figea. On aurait dit que les yeux de Scott allaient sortir de leur orbite.

Edward expira lentement, et il la ramena contre sa poitrine. Le test s'arrêtait maintenant. Elle leur avait clairement montré comment elle se sentait, et il n'allait rien faire de plus pour la stopper. « Oui, » dit-il en souriant dans ses cheveux soyeux. « Oui, Petite Brindille. Je suis Edward, et je vais faire de mon mieux pour m'assurer que tu ailles bien. »

**ooo**

L'idée d'aller dans un bureau fut oubliée, Scott et le Dr Anderson tirant des chaises dans la petite cellule qui faisait office de chambre afin de pouvoir discuter. Scott était encore incertain au sujet de laisser Edward emmener la fille à la maison avec lui, mais après avoir entendu toute l'histoire, le Dr Anderson était enclin à accepter au moins une période d'essai. Le travailleur social nouvellement recruté n'était pas de taille à lutter contre la pression combinée d'Edward et du médecin, et finalement il donna son aval.

Bien que son avenir immédiat soit dans la balance, Brindille ne semblait pas prêter attention à la conversation. Elle soupira doucement contre l'épaule d'Edward, y enfouissant gentiment son nez. Il la regarda lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts malgré son épuisement évident. Quels que soient les médicaments qu'on lui avait donnés, ceux-ci faisaient encore des ravages sur son organisme. Il l'étreignit plus fort, déterminé à ne pas renoncer à elle maintenant qu'il l'avait récupérée. West Highland n'était pas un bon endroit pour elle. Elle était terrifiée, et le personnel était prêt à la laisser comme ça en raison du protocole. Peu importe qu'ils soient bien intentionnés, ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir les yeux et voir qu'il s'agissait d'un cas particulier qui nécessitait une approche particulière.

Les trois hommes demeurèrent silencieux pendant un long moment après que Scott ait enfin accepté une période d'essai, observant tous la jeune femme s'endormir lentement dans les bras d'Edward. Elle avait lutté contre le sommeil aussi longtemps qu'elle avait pu, mais finalement les médicaments résiduels dans son corps l'avaient entraînée au pays des rêves. Edward la couvrit davantage avec sa veste, souhaitant avoir quelque chose de mieux pour la réchauffer. Il ne pouvait pas décrire le soulagement qu'il ressentait de la ravoir dans ses bras – en sécurité et, pour le moment, paisible. Elle ne criait pas, il n'y avait pas de tube allant de son nez jusqu'à son estomac, et elle n'était pas sous sédation forcée. Peut-être que ce n'était pas parfait, mais il allait l'accepter.

« Vous savez, » murmura enfin Scott, « ça va exiger beaucoup de paperasse. Et toi, » dit-il en se tournant vers Edward, « tu dois obtenir un agrément de l'État en tant que foyer d'accueil. Pronto. »

***En Amérique du Nord il y a des écoles de travail social à l'université comme il y a des écoles de droit et des écoles de médecine.**

**Comme toujours, je me dois de remercier ma correctrice mlca66 pour son aide inestimable, et je voudrais aussi remercier cullen15000 pour avoir fait circuler le message que j'étais énormément intéressée à traduire l'OS gagnant du concours Un râteau presque parfait. L'auteure de **_**Mensonges**_**, Lolita-nie-en-bloc, a communiqué avec moi et m'a autorisée à traduire son histoire, et j'en suis très heureuse…**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	10. Chapter 10

**Créatrice de la saga **_**Twilight **_**: la fabuleuse Stephenie Meyer**

**Auteure de **_**Wisp **_**: la formidable Cris**

**Traductrice de la version française intitulée **_**Brindille**_** : Milk40**

**Merci énormément pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 10**

Rosalie était dans la cuisine d'Edward quand il revint à la maison. Il roula légèrement des yeux en ouvrant la porte d'entrée d'un coup d'épaule, pas aussi surpris qu'il aurait pu l'être dans d'autres circonstances. Une délicieuse odeur de cuisson flotta dans sa direction.

« Salut, Chérie, je suis rentré, » appela-t-il d'un ton ironique, les bras chargés d'une Brindille très somnolente.

Le Dr Anderson avait confirmé que le sédatif résiduel dans son corps prendrait probablement quelques jours pour disparaître complètement, surtout en tenant compte du fait que son métabolisme était si lent. Il avait confié avec enthousiasme ses soins médicaux à Carlisle et Jasper, déclarant que l'attention combinée d'un pédiatre et d'un chirurgien ne pouvait pas nuire. Ils pouvaient appeler à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit s'ils avaient besoin d'aide ou d'être mis en contact avec un spécialiste.

Scott lui avait aussi donné une longue liste de choses à faire ou à ne pas faire. En plus de se faire agréer en tant que famille d'accueil, Edward devait transmettre des comptes rendus hebdomadaires, et Scott avait insisté pour qu'ils soient aussi détaillés que possible. Ce qu'elle mangeait et à quelle heure, ses habitudes de sommeil, ses humeurs, et tous les autres mots qu'elle pourrait prononcer.

Edward s'était informé au sujet de l'état de ses genoux, ce à quoi le Dr Anderson lui avait répondu qu'ils n'avaient pas pris de radiographies ou tenté de faire un diagnostic de quelque autre façon que ce soit. Il avait proposé de le faire pendant qu'ils étaient encore à l'hôpital, mais Edward avait décliné l'offre. Il était convaincu que Carlisle ou Jasper pourrait s'en charger une fois de retour à Forks, avec un minimum de traumatisme émotionnel pour la Petite Brindille. Son principal objectif était simplement de la faire sortir de là aussi vite que possible.

Elle s'était assoupie pendant le trajet de retour, sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule d'Edward, et son cou tordu à un angle qui semblait plutôt inconfortable. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait essayé de la déplacer. Pas si cela allait lui causer plus de peur ou de douleur. Elle pouvait s'appuyer sur lui autant qu'elle le voulait, en ce qui le concernait.

Maintenant qu'elle était dans le cottage, elle jeta à nouveau un regard autour d'elle, clignant de ses yeux à moitié endormis, ceux-ci se posant sur le petit salon qu'elle avait occupé il y avait deux semaines de cela. Edward l'observa attentivement, souhaitant pouvoir savoir ce qui trottait dans sa tête, ce qu'elle ressentait. Se rappelait-elle de cet endroit ? Sûrement que c'était le cas, puisqu'elle se rappelait de lui. Était-elle heureuse d'être de retour ? Il l'espérait. N'importe quoi devait être mieux que l'endroit d'où elle venait, quel qu'il soit, et aussi que ce foutu hôpital où on l'avait terriblement effrayée parce qu'on avait refusé de remettre le protocole en question et de vraiment répondre à ses besoins.

Rosalie s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte, une expression suffisante sur son visage. « Salut à toi aussi, » dit-elle. Ses manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, ses sourcils parfaits arqués en signe d'amusement. « Et à toi, Petite Brindille. Ravie de te revoir. » Elle n'avait pas l'air étonnée le moins du monde.

« Très drôle. » Edward fit halte, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire par la suite. Il ne pouvait pas mettre la jeune femme sur le canapé, et il détestait l'idée de la déposer sur le sol. Mais il avait encore une énorme pile de papiers officiels à sortir de la voiture, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment demeurer planté au milieu de la pièce, à la tenir pour le reste de la nuit.

« Elle a l'air fatiguée, » nota Rosalie. Elle se redressa, fit quelques pas dans le salon, et scruta la fille blottie contre l'épaule d'Edward. De grands yeux marron clignèrent lentement vers elle, remplis de sommeil.

« Ils l'avaient mise sous sédation, putain de bordel, » grogna Edward, sentant la colère monter dans sa poitrine une fois de plus. « Heureusement, un docteur a accepté de me donner une chance de m'occuper d'elle. Pour une période d'essai seulement, soi-disant, mais je n'imagine pas qu'ils puissent la reprendre si elle va mieux ici plutôt que dans cet hôpital. »

« Eh bien, au moins tu ne l'as pas kidnappée, alors Carlisle ne pourra pas se plaindre. »

Edward grimaça. En réalité, il n'y aurait eu absolument aucun moyen de l'enlever d'un tel endroit – elle ne serait pas sortie de là sans l'approbation d'un médecin. Mais il n'était toujours pas pressé d'expliquer ce qu'il venait de faire à Carlisle ou à Emmett. Ils finiraient par comprendre, mais il y avait fort à parier que son oncle ne serait pas content qu'Edward soit intervenu.

« Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là, Rose, » dit-il tranquillement. « Tu n'as pas vu cet établissement. Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. »

« Je sais. » Pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune trace de sarcasme dans la voix de Rosalie. « Tu as bien fait, Cullen. »

Edward sourit doucement, regardant la jeune femme recroquevillée dans ses bras. Elle observait Rosalie, mais elle n'avait pas l'air effrayée ni méfiante – juste fatiguée.

« Pourquoi ne me la donnerais-tu pas une minute ? » Suggéra Rose, offrant ses bras. « Il y a quelques vêtements dans son placard – je vais la changer dans quelque chose qui ne pue pas l'hôpital, et ensuite nous verrons pour le dîner. J'ai fait de la soupe au poulet – j'ai pensé que ce serait un truc facile à lui faire manger. »

Edward n'était pas du tout sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de confier Brindille à quelqu'un d'autre si tôt après l'avoir récupérée, mais il la déplaça expérimentalement vers les bras tendus de Rosalie.

L'expérience prit fin abruptement lorsque les petits doigts s'accrochèrent à ses épaules, un gémissement effrayé quittant sa gorge. Elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, appuyant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

« D'accord, » l'apaisa-t-il en resserrant son emprise sur elle. « D'accord, Petite Brindille. J'ai parfaitement compris le message, et je ne vais nulle part, je te le promets. »

« Je suppose que nous sommes fixés, alors, » dit Rose. Elle lui lança un regard de commisération. « Désolée, Ed. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire ici pendant que tu la changes ? »

« Ouais, il y a des papiers sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture. Pourrais-tu aller les chercher pour moi ? » Il frotta gentiment le dos de Brindille avec son pouce, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers. « Au fait, où est Emmett ? »

« Il travaille tard, comme d'habitude. J- » Elle s'arrêta juste avant de dire le nom. « _Sa_ mise en accusation a lieu demain, et Emmett veut s'assurer qu'il ne bousille rien. »

Edward hocha la tête. Cela avait assez traîné. Il aurait souhaité que le salaud parle, mais au moins après demain il serait officiellement inculpé et ils auraient la certitude qu'il n'irait nulle part. Sûrement qu'un juge refuserait la liberté sous caution à un monstre comme James, non ?

Il porta Brindille à l'étage jusque dans la petite chambre d'amis, où il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis qu'elle avait été emmenée au loin. Quelqu'un y était visiblement entré, cependant. Le placard était ouvert, et il y avait des vêtements suspendus dans le petit espace sombre. Après inspection, il vit qu'il y avait également des vêtements pliés dans les tiroirs de la petite commode.

« Voyons voir si nous ne pourrions pas te mettre plus à l'aise, hein ? » Dit Edward, adressant un sourire rassurant à la fille dans ses bras. Elle le dévisagea avec méfiance, comme si elle craignait qu'il puisse tenter de la laisser à nouveau. « Tout va bien, » essaya-t-il de lui dire. « Je sais que tu as peur, mais il n'y a pas de raison. Plus maintenant. Si tu veux que je te tienne pendant toute une semaine, juste pour te rassurer, je le ferai. »

Elle ne voulait pas se faire déposer, mais, comme toujours, elle ne résista pas. Elle tomba sur ses mains et ses genoux à côté d'Edward, son épaule se pressant contre sa jambe alors qu'il retournait à la commode et commençait à en sortir des vêtements moelleux qui ressemblaient à des pyjamas. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être craintive, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à essayer de l'arrêter.

« Je sais, » dit-il doucement, à la place. « Je sais. Tu ne crois pas que je vais rester. Je suis désolé, Petite Brindille. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour essayer de rétablir cette confiance. »

Elle ne répondit pas, ses yeux le regardant attentivement tandis qu'il dépliait un pantalon de pyjama violet en molleton incroyablement doux. Il était certainement plus à sa taille que le pyjama d'homme qu'il lui avait prêté avant.

« Nous allons devoir remercier Rosalie d'avoir pensé à tout ça, » dit-il, s'emparant de sous-vêtements et d'un chandail couleur crème à manches longues. « Peut-être Esmée, aussi. Ça ne ressemble pas au genre de fringues qu'Alice achèterait, par contre. Elles sont beaucoup trop fonctionnelles. »

Brindille fut docile pendant qu'il lui enlevait avec précaution sa tenue d'hôpital, la remplaçant par ses nouveaux vêtements. Elle le regarda avec beaucoup d'attention, suivant chacun des mouvements de ses mains tandis qu'il tirait ses bras dans les manches, abaissant soigneusement le col du pull par-dessus sa tête. Ses sourcils se rejoignirent en un petit froncement perplexe quand elle fut habillée, et elle leva les yeux vers Edward en signe de supplication.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il. « De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure enflée, jetant un regard sur la commode, puis sur Edward.

« Si seulement je pouvais lire dans ton esprit, » lui dit-il, « mais je ne peux pas. Tu dois me donner une sorte d'indice, Petite. »

Il fallut plusieurs minutes, mais finalement elle étendit ses pieds nus pour lui, son visage levé vers le sien, implorant.

Edward émit un petit rire alors que ce qu'elle désirait devenait clair dans sa tête. « Suis-je bête d'avoir oublié, » dit-il, frottant doucement un pied nu avant de retourner à la commode pour lui trouver des chaussettes. « Toi tu t'en rappelais, cependant, pas vrai ? Ne crois rien de ce que ce docteur a dit à ton sujet. Tu es intelligente, je le sais. »

Elle se fit une étreinte à elle-même une fois qu'elle fut rhabillée, et Edward vit le léger soupçon d'un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres pendant un instant. Il voulait lui donner un bain, pour faire disparaître l'odeur et le souvenir de l'hôpital, mais elle était fatiguée. Cela pouvait attendre jusqu'au lendemain.

« Je ne sais pas à quel point tu peux me comprendre, » dit-il, prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains avec précaution et regardant dans ses grands yeux bruns, « mais je vais prendre soin de toi maintenant. D'accord ? Cet endroit effrayant n'était pas fait pour toi, et je vais faire de mon mieux pour m'assurer que tu n'aies jamais à y retourner. »

Ses yeux regardèrent longuement dans les siens, liquides et profonds. Il était impossible de savoir ce qu'elle avait compris, mais Edward gardait l'espoir. Elle avait dit son nom, après tout. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait des compétences linguistiques complexes, mais ça _signifiait_ qu'elle comprenait qui il était, et qu'elle pouvait imiter le son que les autres personnes lui associaient. C'était beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, et il sentit quelque chose d'étrange remuer dans sa poitrine quand elle le regarda si ouvertement, sans barrière entre eux. Il y avait quelque chose de si incroyablement pur et innocent à son sujet, en dépit de ce qu'il _savait _qu'elle avait vécu.

« Pauvre petite chose, » murmura-t-il. « Tu es si gentille. Quoi qu'il t'ait fait, Petite Brindille, tu ne le méritais pas. Rien de tout cela. »

Rosalie avait servi la soupe au poulet et aux nouilles dans des tasses et les avait mises sur la table basse quand Edward redescendit avec Brindille. Il y avait des coussins sur le sol pour tous les trois, et Edward lui lança un regard reconnaissant en installant soigneusement Brindille sur l'un d'eux.

« J'ai pensé qu'il était trop tôt pour commencer à travailler sur cette peur des meubles, » dit Rose en remuant la soupe avec une cuillère. « C'est plus facile de simplement la mettre à l'aise ce soir. »

« Merci, » répliqua Edward, observant Brindille tandis qu'elle restait docilement sur son coussin, son attention captivée par la grosse tasse de soupe devant elle. Elle ne tendit pas la main pour la toucher, mais elle renifla l'air d'une manière dont Edward se souvenait bien.

« Voyons voir si tu peux tenir la tasse et boire son contenu, » dit-il. « Nous n'allons pas nous tracasser avec une cuillère ce soir. » Il lui offrit la tasse, qu'elle prit avec soin dans ses deux mains. Elle l'approcha de son nez et inspira profondément, observant Edward avec inquiétude par-dessus le rebord. Il saisit sa propre tasse et prit une gorgée de bouillon, espérant qu'elle comprendrait qu'elle pouvait le faire elle aussi.

Rose avait seulement rempli la tasse de Brindille à moitié, conformément aux recommandations de Carlisle au sujet des petits repas. Le Dr Anderson avait approuvé, disant qu'il valait mieux se montrer prudent s'ils prévoyaient de la nourrir sans une sonde d'alimentation. Des petits repas fréquents seraient essentiels pour aider son système digestif à apprendre à fonctionner de nouveau.

Brindille l'imita, aspirant une petite gorgée de soupe. Ses yeux se fermèrent par réflexe, comme si elle vivait un moment de béatitude, et elle déglutit lentement.

« _Ça_ c'est le genre de réponse que tout cuisinier veut avoir, » fit Rosalie en souriant.

Edward continua de regarder sa nouvelle protégée en mangeant son propre repas. La soupe de Rose était très simple – parfaite pour l'estomac sensible de la jeune femme. Le bouillon était clair, et il y avait des morceaux de blanc de poulet, des carottes en rondelles, du céleri émincé et quelques pâtes en forme de torsades. Rien d'autre. Il y avait quelques herbes aromatiques pour ajouter de la saveur, mais peu ou pas de sel, pour ne pas trop faire travailler l'estomac de Brindille. Elle sembla l'aimer, terminant rapidement sa tasse.

« Le reste de la soupe est dans le réfrigérateur, » dit Rosalie à Edward en ramassant les tasses vides. « Esmée a aussi préparé une casserole de bouchées au poulet. Elle est dans le congélateur. »

Alors Esmée _était_ dans le coup. Edward avait eu des soupçons.

« As-tu besoin d'autre chose ? » Demanda Rose. Elle frotta ses paumes sur les cuisses de son jean. « Je devrais probablement rentrer à la maison bientôt. Emmett doit y être. »

« Merci, » dit Edward, ne sachant pas s'il avait déjà ressenti ces mots aussi fortement. « Pour tout. »

« Pas de problème, » répondit Rose. Elle sourit à Brindille, qui bâillait et commençait à s'affaisser légèrement vers la table. « Nous étions tous inquiets, tu sais, pas seulement toi. »

Oui, Edward le savait. Mais personne d'autre n'avait été assez inquiet pour faire quelque chose… Ou, peut-être, avaient-ils tous simplement supposé qu'il le ferait ? Il repoussa la question. Ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Brindille était à nouveau ici, et il avait l'intention de la garder aussi longtemps qu'elle aurait besoin de lui. Il espérait être en mesure, un jour, de la ramener dans sa famille, mais ce ne serait pas possible tant qu'ils n'apprendraient pas son identité. Et qui savait combien de temps cela prendrait si James refusait de parler ?

Elle était presque endormie, mais elle utilisa les toilettes et se soumit à un brossage de dents sans lutter – non pas qu'Edward se soit attendu à un combat de sa part. Il inspecta les marques d'écorchures rouges sur sa peau lisse, mais elles n'étaient que superficielles. Elles guériraient avec le temps.

« Maintenant, » dit-il, « voici la question : allons-nous essayer de te mettre au lit ? »

Elle bâilla et se nicha contre lui, ce qui n'était pas très utile. Edward rit et la prit, la laissant se blottir dans ses bras alors qu'il la portait jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. En vérité, il ne voulait pas la laisser hors de sa vue. Mais les accusations véhémentes du Dr Lawton au sujet de ses intentions envers la jeune femme résonnaient dans sa tête, et il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était bien, dans ces circonstances, d'essayer de rester avec elle pendant qu'elle dormait. L'aider à se changer et à prendre un bain était une chose ; c'était nécessaire en ce moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne à le faire elle-même. Mais s'attarder pendant qu'elle dormait était complètement autre chose.

« Ok, » dit-il lentement. « Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de ce qu'il convient le mieux de faire, Petite, mais je suppose que nous allons devoir improviser. »

Elle ne protesta pas quand il se pencha vers le lit, s'asseyant sur le matelas moelleux et la tenant sur ses genoux. Son corps était chaud contre le sien, doux et souple. Ses cheveux étaient ternes et elle sentait encore l'hôpital, mais il pourrait s'occuper de régler ça demain. Après un sommeil bien mérité.

« Plus jamais, » lui dit-il doucement, frottant lentement son dos. « Plus jamais personne ne va te droguer pour te faire tenir tranquille pendant plusieurs jours. Personne ne va t'enfoncer un tube dans la gorge. Personne ne va te frapper, ou quel que soit le mal que James t'a fait. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent, une main agrippant le tissu de sa chemise. « Ed…ward, » marmonna-t-elle. Il était impossible de dire si elle était endormie ou éveillée quand le mot glissa de ses lèvres.

Le cœur d'Edward se mit à battre plus vite, tout comme la première fois qu'elle avait prononcé son nom. « Oui, » lui dit-il, l'étreignant plus étroitement. « Je suis Edward, ma puce, et je vais prendre soin de toi. »

Sa bouche remua légèrement, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle était bel et bien endormie.

Edward la déplaça avec précaution dans ses bras, la déposant dans le petit lit et la bordant sous les couvertures douillettes. Il doutait qu'elle y reste toute la nuit, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas la laisser dormir confortablement pendant au moins un peu de temps. Rien ne la maintenait en place, donc quand elle se réveillerait, elle pourrait se glisser hors du lit si elle le souhaitait.

« Dors, » souffla Edward, traînant ses doigts sur sa joue. « Tu as été si courageuse. Repose-toi maintenant. »

**ooo**

Un petit cri pitoyable tira Edward de son sommeil, et il tâtonna pour allumer la lampe à côté de son lit. Plissant les yeux sur les chiffres lumineux de son radio réveil, il vit qu'il était à peine deux heures du matin.

Le son retentit de nouveau, et Edward s'extirpa de son lit en trébuchant, se dirigeant vers la chambre de l'autre côté du couloir. Bien que son esprit soit embrouillé par le sommeil, il savait ce que ce son signifiait. Brindille était réveillée, et elle pleurait. C'était quelque chose qu'il était incapable d'ignorer, même s'il l'avait voulu. Le son faible et désespéré lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle avait tellement peur de tout, et il sentait un profond besoin d'atténuer cette peur autant qu'il le pouvait, d'apaiser ce qui lui causait de la douleur à l'intérieur. Personne sain de corps et d'esprit ne pourrait faire un bruit comme ça, il en était convaincu.

La lumière de sa chambre illuminait le couloir par intermittence, et Edward faillit trébucher sur sa forme recroquevillée en boule juste devant sa porte. Sa tête était penchée, et ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle se balançait avec hésitation, n'osant pas se glisser à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Edward laissa échapper un long soupir, la culpabilité montant en lui, accompagnée d'une quantité non négligeable de frustration. Il avait fait ça, il avait généré sa peur désespérée d'être abandonnée, parce que c'était ce qu'il avait fait – il l'avait abandonnée quand elle avait farouchement besoin de lui. Il espérait qu'elle apprendrait, avec le temps, qu'elle n'avait plus à avoir peur, mais cela ne les aidait pas à cet instant précis.

« Oh, trésor, » dit-il calmement. Le silence compact du milieu de la nuit se referma sur eux tandis qu'Edward s'agenouillait à côté de son corps frémissant. « Je suis juste ici, Brindille, petite, je suis ici. Tu n'es pas seule. Tu n'as pas été abandonnée. Tout va bien, ma jolie. Tout va bien. »

Elle s'accrocha à lui quand il se mit à genoux et lui offrit ses bras. Il y avait une forte odeur salée de larmes, et Edward essuya ses joues humides avec l'ourlet de sa manche avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle frissonna et poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement dans le creux de son cou, ses bras s'enroulant autour de ses épaules et le tenant farouchement. Edward se balança légèrement, essayant de la calmer avec des mots chuchotés, son esprit somnolent cherchant un moyen de corriger la situation _maintenant_. Elle avait besoin de sa présence pour se sentir en sécurité en ce moment, et il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour ça. Pas après l'avoir abandonnée, même si c'était contre son gré. Mais les accusations du Dr Lawton planaient à la surface de sa mémoire, le narguant. Peu importe qu'il veuille simplement la tenir tout près de sa poitrine et la laisser dormir là, il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas si les gens allaient l'accuser de conduite sexuelle inappropriée avec une fille qui pourrait être une mineure, une fille qui, au bout du compte, ne pouvait légalement consentir à quoi que ce soit.

Ses respirations légères frémirent contre son cou, et Edward sentit le contact humide des larmes qui lui disaient qu'elle pleurait toujours. L'espoir qu'elle se rendorme rapidement s'envola en fumée quand il comprit qu'elle assimilait la notion de sommeil avec lui la laissant seule. Comme le plus déterminé des bambins, elle n'allait pas succomber au sommeil si elle pouvait s'en empêcher.

Edward prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant pour ce qui pourrait s'avérer une très longue nuit. Il ne la blâmait pas du tout – il avait fait ça, et c'était son boulot maintenant d'apaiser la crainte qu'il avait instillée en elle. Elle pensait qu'il allait disparaître si elle s'endormait, et les propres actions d'Edward avaient provoqué cette panique.

« Eh bien, » dit-il doucement, sa voix étrangement creuse dans le silence nocturne, « si tu n'as pas l'intention de dormir, aimerais-tu avoir un bain ? »

Il avait une raison cachée, oui, et il n'avait pas peur de l'admettre. Son corps avait désespérément besoin de sommeil pour guérir, et il allait essayer toutes les choses apaisantes auxquelles il pourrait penser pour faire en sorte qu'elle s'endorme à nouveau. Un bain chaud était aussi quelque chose qu'il savait qu'elle aimait, et il espérait que cela aiderait à l'égayer.

Elle laissa échapper un bruit excité quand Edward l'amena dans la salle de bain et commença à faire couler l'eau, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en l'installant sur le comptoir. « Bientôt, nous allons commencer à travailler sur ton autonomie, » dit-il, retirant délicatement le haut de son pyjama, « mais pour ce soir, contentons-nous de laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont, d'accord ? »

Une fois dévêtue, elle fut impatiente d'aller dans l'eau. Elle s'installa avec bonheur dans la baignoire en train de se remplir lorsqu'Edward la déposa dedans, les traces de larmes presque sèches sur ses joues pâles. Elle lui sourit, et la gratitude sur son visage lui coupa le souffle. Ça le déroutait chaque fois que quelque chose de si petit, de si simple, provoquait une si grosse réaction chez elle. Il frissonna à la pensée de ce que sa vie avait dû être avant qu'il ne la trouve à l'arrière du pick-up de James. Pour qu'elle soit si reconnaissante pour un _bain_, et pour de la compagnie… Ça le sidérait.

Edward ne fut pas du tout surpris de trouver quelques gels douche et shampoings au parfum de fruits dans l'armoire sous le lavabo, mais il gloussa un peu quand il aperçut la bouteille de bain moussant rose trônant innocemment dans le coin. Il regarda Brindille par-dessus son épaule, qui tenait sa main mouillée près de son visage et examinait ses doigts, puis il revint vers elle avec la bouteille. Il versa un peu de bain moussant dans l'eau qui sortait du robinet, et un doux parfum se mit à flotter autour d'eux.

Les yeux de Brindille devinrent énormes et elle haleta doucement alors qu'un amoncellement mousseux de bulles blanches commençait à se former. Edward en ramassa une poignée et la lui tendit, tamponnant doucement les bulles contre sa main humide. Elle recula brusquement, puis enfonça avec précaution le bout d'un doigt dans la poignée de mousse irisée.

« Ce n'est pas effrayant, » dit Edward, souriant alors qu'elle en amenait une petite quantité à la hauteur de ses yeux plissés. « C'est amusant, je suppose. Je n'ai pas eu un bain moussant depuis que j'avais cinq ans, peut-être, mais j'ai entendu dire que les filles adorent ça. » En réalité, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait pris des bains moussants avec Tanya plus d'une fois, mais dans ce cas, ce n'était certainement pas les bulles qu'il trouvait _divertissantes._

Lentement, sa prudence se dissipa, remplacée par une sorte de fascination émerveillée. Edward dissimula un bâillement derrière sa main, captivé par le spectacle qu'elle offrait. Tout ce qu'on lui présentait était pratiquement nouveau pour elle, comme si elle n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience avant. C'était plus qu'intéressant, à la fois pour le cœur de l'homme en lui qu'elle avait touché, et pour l'esprit du sociologue qu'il était.

Mais, tandis que le bain avait eu pour effet d'apaiser ses larmes et de lui remonter le moral, il n'avait rien fait côté sommeil. Edward était parfaitement heureux d'avoir recours à d'autres remèdes, tels que du thé chaud ou de la musique douce, mais il ne savait pas si tout cela fonctionnerait vraiment, surtout si elle réalisait ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il aurait donné cher pour avoir un autre avis à cet instant, mais il ne savait pas si ça valait le coup de réveiller quelqu'un d'autre au beau milieu de la nuit. Rosalie _avait _dit qu'il pouvait appeler s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Vraiment, il préférerait les conseils d'Esmée, mais téléphoner à Esmée signifiait téléphoner à Carlisle, et il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à le faire. Alice serait heureuse de lui venir en aide, mais il essayait de faire dormir la jeune femme, pas de la garder éveillée indéfiniment.

Ce qui ne laissait que Rosalie.

Emmett dormait comme une souche, alors appeler Rosalie pourrait le réveiller, ou pourrait ne pas le réveiller. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Edward ne s'inquiétait pas. Il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'Emmett lui reprocherait d'avoir fait pression sur Scott pour récupérer Brindille. Il serait sans doute irrité qu'Edward n'ait pas partagé son plan avec lui au préalable, mais il ne restait jamais fâché longtemps.

Edward regarda Brindille avec prudence. Elle jouait tranquillement avec les bulles, créant des formes en creusant dans les monticules de mousse. Il se doutait qu'elle serait contrariée quand il sortirait de la pièce pour aller chercher son téléphone, mais ce ne serait que pour une minute.

Et effectivement, un cri aigu de surprise retentit de la salle de bain alors qu'il se glissait dans la cuisine pour prendre le téléphone de la maison. Il s'empressa de revenir, pas étonné de la voir à genoux dans la baignoire, ses mains agrippant fermement le rebord, ses yeux bruns élargis et inquiets alors qu'elle fixait la porte.

« Je suis ici, » dit-il tranquillement, touchant sa joue pâle. « Tu vas bien. Je te promets que je ne vais pas t'abandonner à nouveau. »

Elle plissa les yeux, le regardant avec méfiance tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le tapis de bain à côté de la baignoire. C'est seulement après qu'il se soit installé qu'elle lui emboîta le pas, se rasseyant dans l'eau. Edward lui toucha la main, frottant sa peau chaude et humide en composant le numéro de portable de Rosalie avec son autre main.

Elle répondit à la quatrième sonnerie, ce qui était plus tôt qu'il ne s'y attendait.

« Ce n'est rien, Em, » dit-elle, sa voix étouffée. « Rendors-toi. » Edward entendit un bruit de froissement à l'autre bout du fil, puis Rosalie poussa un long soupir. « Quoi de neuf ? »

« Elle ne veut pas dormir, » lança-t-il de but en blanc. Il était inutile de tourner autour du pot avec Rose.

Elle ricana. « On croirait entendre un père avec son nouveau-né. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » Edward observa attentivement Brindille, mais elle l'ignorait totalement, comme s'il n'était même pas en train de parler. « Elle s'est réveillée en pleurs, et elle ne veut pas se laisser aller. Elle a peur d'aller dormir, je sais qu'elle a peur, parce que c'est à ce moment-là que je la laisse. »

« Alors ne la laisse pas. »

Edward fit une grimace. C'était pour ça qu'il voulait l'avis d'Esmée, pas celui de Rosalie. « Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ! Je suis un mec – je ne peux pas simplement l'amener au lit avec moi comme si elle était un ours en peluche. Tu as entendu ce que le Dr Lawton a dit. »

« Envoie Lawton au diable, » déclara catégoriquement Rosalie. « Tu sais que tu n'es pas un prédateur sexuel. Je sais que tu n'es pas un prédateur sexuel. Brindille ne dormira pas sauf si tu es là. Quelle partie de ce que je viens de dire manque de logique pour toi ? »

Edward leva sa main libre pour tirer ses cheveux ébouriffés de sommeil. « C'est facile à dire pour toi. Tu n'es pas celui qu'elle a accusé d'avoir agressé une- »

« Ouais, j'étais là, j'ai entendu ce qu'elle a dit, » le coupa Rose. « Regarde, Edward. Tu es un bon gars. Le fait même que tu t'inquiètes à ce sujet le prouve. Si elle a besoin d'un ours en peluche pendant un certain temps, alors canalise l'Elvis en toi et sois son ours en peluche*. Qui sait ? Il se pourrait même que tu réussisses à la faire dormir sur un lit pendant un certain temps sans qu'elle panique. »

« Mais je suis censé tout rapporter par écrit pour l'État, » argua Edward. « Je ne pense pas que Scott apprécierait beaucoup si- »

« Sais-tu pourquoi je n'arrête pas de t'interrompre, Edward ? » L'interrompit de nouveau Rosalie. « Parce que ce que tu dis est stupide. Est-ce normal ? Non, bien sûr que non, mais quelle partie de ta situation actuelle l'est ? Si tu dois rédiger un compte rendu, alors explique dans ce document qu'elle ne veut pas dormir sans toi. Fais-leur bien comprendre que tu vas travailler sur ses problèmes de dépendance – la sevrer, en quelque sorte, mais doucement. Pas cruellement comme ils ont essayé de le faire. Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'ils vont écouter, mais as-tu un autre choix ? Beaucoup de nuits blanches et une fille qui panique à chaque fois qu'elle se sent fatiguée. Pas une recette pour le succès, si tu me demandes mon opinion. »

Et, bien sûr, Rose avait raison. Elle avait souvent raison, et elle était toute aussi souvent arrogante à ce sujet, ce qui rendait la chose dix fois pire. Edward soupira et tira encore sur ses cheveux. « D'accord, » dit-il. « D'accord. » Brindille avait besoin de dormir. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer le sédatif résiduel de son organisme, et son corps avait besoin de se reposer et de guérir. Ça n'arriverait pas si elle se mettait dans un état de panique chaque fois qu'elle se sentait somnolente. Rosalie avait raison – il avait seulement deux choix, de façon réaliste. C'est-à-dire trois. Un médecin suggérerait probablement un médicament pour la faire dormir – pas un truc aussi puissant que le sédatif qu'on lui avait donné à l'hôpital, mais Edward avait résolu de ne pas lui donner de médicament dont elle n'avait pas un besoin vital. Cette épouvantable vision d'elle à l'hôpital, attachée et hurlant à pleins poumons, était gravée dans sa mémoire. Plus jamais. Pas s'il avait son mot à dire.

Alors il avait une option. Edward mit fin à l'appel et déposa le téléphone. Il laissa s'écouler l'eau en train de refroidir et sortit une serviette pour Brindille. Elle regarda les dernières bulles tourbillonner dans la bonde avec un petit soupir triste, mais elle ne protesta pas quand Edward la sécha et la rhabilla. Ses cheveux sentaient toujours l'hôpital, puisqu'il ne les avait pas lavés, mais sa peau sentait maintenant le bain moussant rose. C'était une fragrance enfantine, qui ne faisait que renforcer l'idée qu'il était absolument immoral de même penser à faire ce que le Dr Lawton avait suggéré. Rosalie avait raison – Brindille était un bébé dans ce monde. Peu importait son âge chronologique, il faudrait être sérieusement détraqué et malfaisant pour vouloir profiter d'elle.

« Tu sais, » dit Edward, lui offrant un verre d'eau, « Rosalie Hale est diablement irritante, mais c'est une femme très intelligente. »

Brindille but avidement, puis elle retourna volontiers dans ses bras quand il voulut la soulever.

« Nous allons essayer quelque chose de nouveau, » lui dit Edward. « J'espère que ça t'aidera à te sentir mieux. Tu dois comprendre que tu es en sécurité, même lorsque tu ne peux pas me voir, mais je sais que c'est difficile en ce moment. » Il la porta dans sa chambre, baignant toujours dans la lumière tamisée de sa lampe de chevet. « Ce n'est pas permanent, » la prévint-il, s'asseyant avec soin sur le lit. « C'est seulement jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes à l'aise dans ton propre lit. »

Ses grands yeux noirs le regardèrent tranquillement. Être assise sur ses genoux ne la dérangeait visiblement pas, quel que soit son emplacement.

« J'aimerais que nous puissions trouver une solution, » murmura-t-il, se déplaçant vers le milieu du lit, « parce que dormir sur le sol ne m'attire pas vraiment, tu sais ? Les lits sont beaucoup plus confortables. »

L'inquiétude s'alluma dans ses yeux alors qu'il commençait à s'allonger, se tournant légèrement en même temps, de sorte qu'elle était en partie appuyée sur le lit et en partie sur sa poitrine. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et elle se mit à mâcher violemment sa lèvre inférieure une fois de plus. Il sentit son corps chaud se raidir dans ses bras et elle lutta contre lui, tirant nerveusement vers le bord du lit.

« Chut, » l'apaisa-t-il, la tirant davantage sur le dessus de son corps. Son petit poids était négligeable pour lui, et elle se calma un peu une fois que son corps ne fut plus en contact avec le matelas. « Il est clair que ça va prendre un certain temps. »

Il la tint pendant un bon moment alors qu'elle était maladroitement perchée sur lui, crispée et incertaine. Il frotta ses épaules, lui caressa les cheveux et passa une main dans son dos pour essayer de la tranquilliser. Lentement, elle se calma, reposant sa tête sur sa poitrine et se détendant un petit peu. Edward n'était pas du tout sûr qu'elle ait réellement accepté sa nouvelle position – il soupçonnait qu'elle était juste trop fatiguée pour continuer à lutter. Après quelques minutes, sa respiration devint régulière, son corps se fondant doucement contre le sien.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil embrumé au réveil à côté de son lit. Trois heures et demie du matin. Il espéra qu'elle ne donnait pas des coups de pied dans son sommeil. Avec elle sur sa poitrine, il ne pouvait pas atteindre la lampe pour l'éteindre. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux avec un léger haussement d'épaules, une main tenant sa hanche, l'autre entremêlée dans les mèches sombres de ses cheveux soyeux.

**À suivre…**

***En référence à la chanson d'Elvis Presley **_**Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear**_**.**

**Mille mercis à ma correctrice mlca66 pour son aide inestimable.**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


End file.
